Crepúsculo Hechizado
by ArtairMagpie
Summary: Empecé a escribir esta historia como un "Que pasaría si a Bella le encantara la idea de vivir en Forks..." basado en los primeros capítulos de Crepúsculo, pero cuanto más escribía, más ideas me venían a la mente y añadiendo un poco de magia, brujas y hechizos nació Crepúsculo Hechizado. M por lenguaje y futuras escenas! Actualización semanal cada miércoles!
1. Forks

Recuerdo bien el día que me fui de Phoenix por la ola de calor que sufría el estado. Treinta y cuatro grados, ni más ni menos, todo un récord para el mes de septiembre. Mi madre no dejaba de fingir que se secaba el sudor de la frente, enjuagandose los ojos y mirándome con una pena que cualquiera creería que me iba a morir en vez de mudarme con mi padre. Yo sin embargo iba más contenta que unas castañuelas, pensando en lo mucho que había echado de menos Forks.

Forks es el pueblo de mi padre. Está al noroeste del estado de Washington, en la península de Olympic, una zona conocida mayormente por ser la región con más días nublados del país. Allí es donde vivíamos antes del divorcio. Es decir, sería mi pueblo si mi madre no hubiera salido huyendo despavorida.

Entiendo que Renée (ese es el nombre de mi madre) aborreciese el pueblo, con su humedad, sus días grises… Pero por mi lado solo tengo recuerdos agradables, así que la perspectiva me excitaba muchísimo. Probablemente acabase echando de menos el sol y sudar como un pollo, pero el cambio de aires me vendría bien.

-Bella -me dijo Renée por enésima vez antes de subir al avión-, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

Mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho físicamente. Tanto, que a veces nos confunden con hermanas en vez de madre e hija. Ella ha sido siempre muy intrépida, siempre disfrutando la vida al máximo y tomándose las cosas con calma. Siendo monitora de yoga es la filosofía de vida que debe seguir, pero desde que propuse irme a vivir a Washington… Está hecha un manojo de nervios.

¿Pero qué se puede hacer? Se acaba de casar con Phil (un tipo majísimo, preparador deportivo, joven y activo como ella), y quiero que viva esa burbuja de recién casados, esa felicidad conyugal de dedicarse el uno al otro. Sin hijas adolescentes de por medio.

-Es que quiero ir -le volví a asegurar (porque al parecer Renée cree que querer ir a Forks TIENE que ser mentira).

-Pues… saluda a Charlie de mi parte -dijo con resignación.

-Sí, lo haré.

-Te veré pronto -insistió-. Y ya sabes que puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Tu casa siempre estará donde esté tu madre.

-No te preocupes por mí -le pedí-. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero, mamá.

Me abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto, sollozando un poco (porque mi madre es así de dramática); luego, subí al avión y me preparé para las cuatro horas de vuelo de Phoenix a Seattle. De Seattle tenía que coger una avioneta a Port Ángeles y allí me recogería Charlie, mi padre.

Charlie es el jefe de policía en Forks, es un tipo algo reservado y callado… Pero parecía encantado con la perspectiva de tenerme viviendo con él. Gracias a su colaboración mi súbita decisión se ha convertido en realidad; es él quien me ha matriculado en el instituto e incluso me ha conseguido un coche (detallazo por su parte, si me preguntas).

Cuando por fin llegué a Port Ángeles estaba lloviendo a manta. ¿Recordáis lo de "región más nublada del país"? Pues esto es el pan de cada día.

Charlie me esperaba junto la escalerilla de la avioneta, vestido aún con el uniforme del trabajo (probablemente viniera a recogerme sin siquiera pasar por casa). Al bajar me abrazó torpemente tratando de coger mi equipaje de mano.

-Me alegro de verte, Bella -dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente-. Vaya, como has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Renée?

-Mamá está muy bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá -le devolví la sonrisa.

Traía pocas maletas, ya que la mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera para llevarla en Washington y la mayor parte de mis efectos personales los había mandado por correo hacía un par de semanas (discos, libros, etc.). Las dos bolsas que traía cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla.

-¿Tienen centro comercial aquí en Port Angeles? -pregunté mientras salíamos del parking.

-Si, claro que hay -Charlie me miró curioso- ¿Necesitas que paremos a comprar algo?

-Oh, no, estaba planeando acercarme aquí este fin de semana. No tengo mucha ropa de invierno. Al menos no para el invierno norteño.

-Entonces te alegrará saber que ya te he conseguido un coche. Creo… creo que te gustará. Es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser exactos.

La manera en que lo dijo me hizo pensar en lo ansioso que estaba por que me sintiera cómoda en Forks. Le sonreí.

-Seguro que si. Lo único que me preocupa es… bueno, el precio.

-Oh, me ha salido muy barato -no me gustó ese "me", porque ya habíamos acordado que lo iba a pagar yo con los ahorros de mi trabajo de verano- ¿Te acuerdas de Billy Black, el que vivía en La Push?

La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa. Parte de los recuerdos de mi infancia tienen como escenario su preciosa playa.

-Ummm… -hice memoria repasando todos los amigos de mi padre en la reserva- ¿El padre de las gemelas?

-Si, exacto. Solíamos ir todos juntos a pescar en verano -Charlie parecía encantado de que recordara nuestros momentos juntos- Ahora está en silla de ruedas, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camión por una ganga.

-Vaya, lo lamento mucho. Que esté en silla de ruedas, quiero decir. Me alegra conseguir un coche tan rápido, sin embargo. ¿A quién tengo que pagar entonces? ¿A Billy o a ti?

-Bueno, cariño, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida.

-¡Papá! Acordamos que lo pagaría yo. Tu solo tenías que echar un ojo a ver que encontrabas.

Discutimos un poco más, hasta que le convencí de pagar el coche a medias. Cuando la conversación terminó me quedé mirando por la ventanillas. El paisaje es lo mejor que tiene la región. Todo parece tan salvaje, todo tan verde… El musgo que cubre árboles, piedras y tierra, la luz que se filtra entre las hojas… Para mi es un espectáculo fascinante.

Finalmente llegamos a casa. Charlie compró una casita de dos dormitorios cuando se casó con Renée, modesta pero muy cómoda. Y allí, frente a la casa, estaba mi nuevo monovolumen, enorme y rojo, con guardabarros grandes y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Desde que lo vi me encantó.

-¡Caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias! -le di un beso en la mejilla y corrí a ver el interior de la cabina, con sus asientos desgastados de piel beige.

Supongo que parte de mi emoción se debía a no tener que ir mañana al instituto andando tres kilómetros, pero la satisfacción de Charlie al ver mi entusiasmo ayudó mucho también.

-Me alegra que te guste -dijo Charlie algo avergonzado.

Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba y al subir comprobé con alegría que todas mis cajas estaban allí. La habitación estaba exactamente igual que la había dejado, hacía casi dos años. El suelo de tablas de madera, las paredes  
pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas... Ver todo aquello me hizo sentir como en casa.

Los únicos cambios que había introducido Charlie desde la última vez fueron un ordenador (recién sacado del pleistoceno) con el cable del módem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono más cercana y unas estanterías totalmente vacías junto a la ventana (recordé con cariño que habíamos hablado de la falta de espacio de la habitación. Esta sería probablemente su manera de ayudarme con ello).

Charlie, después de preguntar varias veces si necesitaba ayuda y asegurarme que solo necesitaba llamarle para que viniera, me dejó sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara. Abrí todas las cajas comprobando que no hubiera nada dañado mientras llamaba a mi madre para que supiera cómo me había ido el viaje.

Después de treinta y cinco minutos de llamada mi madre parecía mucho más optimista (más parecida a la Renée de siempre) y pude colgarle sin que me preguntara de nuevo si de verdad estaba bien. Miré las maletas y bufé resignada. Pasé la siguiente hora ordenando ropa, zapatos y objetos higiénicos (cepillo de dientes, desodorante, cremas…).

-Hey, Bella.

La voz de mi padre me sorprendió y me giré rápidamente, ocultando debajo de la cama de manera casual lo que estaba desempaquetando.

-Ummm… No hay mucho en la cocina y había pensado… ¿Te gustaría cenar fuera? -Charlie parecía un poco culpable y supuse que no había hecho la compra. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva cenando fuera?

-Claro, papá. Lo que sea si puedo salir de este caos -señalé todas las cajas abiertas y el revoltijo de libros encima de la cama.

Fuimos a la cafetería de Dinn. En realidad es el único lugar donde tomar una cena decente en este pueblo. No hay restaurantes ni pubs que sirvan algo más que aperitivos y que yo sepa la única pizzeria del pueblo solo hace envíos a domicilio. La camarera reconoció a mi padre al instante, confirmando mi sospecha de que Charlie no come mucho en casa.

Tras cenar, volví a casa derrotada. Con el estómago lleno parece que todo cuesta un poco más. Puse los libros en la estantería como pude y aparté las cajas al rincón de la vieja mecedora. Tras una breve visita al baño (para cepillarme los dientes y exfoliarme la cara) y una despedida desde lo alto de la escalera a mi padre, volví a la habitación en pijama, deseando estar en la cama calentita lo antes posible. Pulverice un poco de esencia de lavanda en las sabanas (porque olían a cerrado de estar guardadas) y me echė a dormir al fin.

Antes de quedarme dormida pensé en lo que me esperaba al día siguiente. En el tipo de personas que encontraría en clase y en qué esperarían de mí. La gente suele reírse cuando les digo que soy de Phoenix, porque en vez ser alta, rubia y bronceada, soy blancucha y con el pelo negro (aunque mis compañeras en Phoenix me insistían en que me tiñera).

Pensé en temas de conversación, preguntándome si encontraría aquí a alguien con mis intereses o volvería a ser la bicho raro. ¿Debo maquillarme mañana para clases? ¿Encontraré algún club de senderismo? ¿Habrá alguna tienda de crafting en Port Angeles?

A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veía a través de la ventana era una densa niebla y me costó distinguir incluso mi enorme Chevy en la puerta de casa. Me vestí lo más rápido posible porque la habitación estaba helada, me asee un poco y fui a la cocina con mi caja de infusiones bajo el brazo. Charlie ya estaba abajo cuando fui a desayunar. Apuró el café y me deseó buena suerte en el instituto antes de marcharse a la oficina.

Té en mano me dediqué a curiosear por la pequeña cocina, con sus paneles oscuros en las paredes y los armaritos amarillo pastel. Efectivamente había pocas cosas comestibles allí y empecé a confeccionar una lista mental para ir a comprar después de clases.

Subí de nuevo al cuarto a cepillarme los dientes, delinearme los ojos (una colita de gato no le hará daño a nadie. Menos aún si es waterproof) y a echarle un vistazo a mi Grimorio… Uuuh… supongo que eso merece una explicación, ¿no? Bueno, mejor lo dejo para luego. Busqué en el Grimorio una señal de protección y la dibujé en mi muñeca derecha con un poco de aceite de cardo.

-Nada me hará daño hoy -recitė mientras notaba la marca brillar y calentarse.

Una vez hecho esto, me dirigí al coche. Aún lloviznaba, así que me abroché bien el anorak y me puse las botas de agua negras que me había comprado en las rebajas de Phoenix (allí la lluvia es muy rara y este tipo de cosas se vende a precio de saldo).

Dentro del coche me sentí muy cómoda. La tapicería de los asientos, aunque desgastada, estaba suave y olía tenuemente a tabaco y menta. El coche arrancó a la primera, ronroneando suavemente, lo cual demostraba que aunque fuera viejo, el motor estaba bien cuidado. La anticuada radio funcionaba, y pasé medio trayecto sintonizåndola.

Fue fácil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado antes. Parece que este tipo de edificio los construyen con los mismos planos. Además, la cantidad de chavales en el parking me disipó cualquier duda. Construido con ladrillos de color granate, había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad.

Aparqué frente al primer edificio, mirando por todos lados hasta que encontré la oficina principal. Recorrí el trecho de parking saltando los charcos y entré al calor de la pequeña oficina. Nada más entrar había una pequeña salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj. Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos y detrás del mostrador había una pelirroja regordeta con gafas sentada que me miró expectante.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Soy Isabella Swan -distinguí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Pude leer sus pensamientos mientras me mantenía la mirada; _La hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía al fin regresa a casa_.

-Por supuesto -dijo sonriendo-. Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.

Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al  
finalizar las clases. Me dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que Charlie, me deseó suerte.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresé al monovolumen. Me sorprendió ver que mi Chevy no era el más viejo de los coches aparcados. El mejor coche de los que allí había era un flamante Volvo plateado, y destacaba.

-Te veo luego, abuelete -palmeé mi monovolumen y me dirigí a la masa de alumnos plano en mano.

Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar por el enorme «3» pintado en la esquina del lado este. El aula era pequeña y me apresuré a colgar el abrigo para buscar sitio. Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo que se identificó como Sr. Mason y me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase. A mis compañeros les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo.

Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante  
básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído todos e incluso tenía la mayor parte de ellos en la habitación. Pensar en esto me recordó que tenía que terminar de instalarme y empecé a divagar pensando en que haría para cenar mientras el profesor continuaba con su perorata.

Cuando sonó el timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se ladeó a tiempo record desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.

-Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad? - _wow, es mucho más guapa de lo que dijo Tyler. ¡Y está más buena que Lauren!_ escuché que pensaba excitadamente y bajé la mirada para no tener que oír más.

-Bella -le corregí mientras recogía a toda prisa. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme.

-¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase?

—Eh… -no fui lo suficientemente rápida para inventarme algo y acabé confesando- Historia en el edificio seis.

Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier.

-Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino -dijo excitado-. Me llamo Eric -añadió.

Le agradecí el gesto, pero su presencia me hacía sentir incómoda. Saber que alguien está pensando en el tamaño de tus tetas no es demasiado agradable. Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza.

-Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? —preguntó.

-Mucho.

-Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?

-Tres o cuatro veces al año.

-Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar. Debe hacer mucho Sol.

-Y mucho calor -añadí.

-Pero no se te ve muy bronceada.

-Eres muy observador.

Me miró con aprensión temiendo haberme ofendido. Le sonreí y me despedí en cuanto vi el cartel del edificio 6. El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. El único profesor que me hizo presentarme al resto de la clase fue el de Trigonometría, el señor Varner. Intenté no mirar a los ojos a ninguno de mis compañeros pero no pude evitar escuché algún que otro pensamiento, ninguno demasiado bueno.

Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre había alguien que se presentaba y se ponía a hablarme para saciar su curiosidad o por pena, pensando que debía sentirme sola.

Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy pequeña con una melena de rizos alborotados (según sus pensamientos se había levantado a las cinco para rizarlo). No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limité a sonreír mientras parloteaba y repasaba mentalmente todos los rumores sobre mi.

Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Todas estaban satisfechas por tenerme en la mesa o más bien por tener "el centro de atención". Y allí estaba, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidas, cuando vi lo último que esperaba ver en Forks.

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello color miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado.

Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, digna de una top model, el tipo de chica que hace que todas las demás pierden buena parte de  
su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda.

La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.

Todos eran blancos como la cal, con grandes ojeras malvas y los ojos muy oscuros, relucientes incluso a esa distancia. La palabra cruzó mi mente antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera.

Vampiros.

El de pelo castaño levantó la mirada inmediatamente y me miró. Escuché en su mente _¿Cómo lo ha sabido?_ e inmediatamente supe que era un lector de mentes. Los dos apartamos la mirada y me apresuré a velar mi mente. La única manera que tenía de asegurarla era con talismanes, pero al menos trataría de ponérselo más difícil si intentaba leerme.

-¿Quiénes son ésos? -pregunté a la chica de la clase de Español.

Alzó los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque parecía que ya lo supiera por la  
entonación de mi voz. Se rió tontamente y me contestó con un hilo de voz.

-Son Edward, Emmett y Alice Cullen. Los rubios son Rosalie y Jasper Hale; todos viven  
con el doctor Cullen y su esposa.

Cullen. Hice memoria sobre todos los bestiarios que había leído. El clan Cullen… Vegetarianos, civilizados… Última localización conocida; Alaska. Volví a mirarlos y los encontré hablando nerviosamente entre ellos sin apenas mover los labios.

-Son… guapos.

-¡Ya te digo! -mi vecina, que al fin recordé se llamaba Jessica, asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta-. Pero están juntos. Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice. Y viven juntos -respondió con la voz de quien destapa un gran escándalo.

Mientras los observaba la chica morena me miró y le dediqué una sonrisa amigable que pareció sobresaltarla. Ellos tampoco me esperaban aqui.

-El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale son mellizos y son sobrinos de la señora Cullen.

-Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos ellos siendo tan jóvenes.

-Supongo que sí -admitió Jessica muy a su pesar. Parecía disfrutar sacando faltas a los Cullen y no paraba de sentir envidia emanando de su aura-. Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos.

Asqueada por sus palabras amargadas, me levanté y me fui derecha a la mesa de los Cullen, escuchando murmullos a mi alrededor. Me paré frente a ellos, mirándolos a los ojos, buscando y encontrando el brillo ambarino que los identificaba como vegetarianos. Más aliviada, me senté junto a Alice Cullen.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal?

Todos estaban paralizados, como si temieran hacer un movimiento brusco. Supongo que para un grupo acostumbrado al aislamiento y al 0 contacto con mortales esto suponía un reto. Tanteé un poco la energía y noté sobre todo confusión y sorpresa.

-Podéis respirar -musitė-. Mi olor no causa sed.

Se miraron entre ellos y luego a mi, saboreando el aire. Todos excepto el chico rubio, que seguía aguantando la respiración y tenía los nudillos blancos de apretar los puños. Estaba ansioso y con mucho miedo.

-¿Nuevo en la dieta? -me miró nervioso y asintió con la cabeza. Le sonreí- Lo estás haciendo muy bien para un émpata.

-¿C-Como lo...? -me preguntó olvidando aguantar la respiración.

-Tu aura es distinta a las demás. Como la de -señalé al castaño- Edward, ¿verdad? -asintió mirándome intensamente- Lector de mentes... y Alice… nunca había visto una sibila no-humana, ¿Cómo afectó la transformación a tu don?

-No tengo recuerdos de mi vida anterior -dijo sonriendo suavemente -. ¿Por qué no hueles a humano?

-Yo también tengo algún que otro don -le guiñé un ojo y me sonrió.

Todos parecieron relajarse un poco y se acercaron un poco a través de la mesa. Alice sonreía y me apretó el brazo cariñosamente como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida. Vi como hablaban entre ellos, demasiado bajo y rápido para que yo me enterara, pero todos me miraron impresionados.

Jasper empezó a respirar normalmente, aunque de forma cautelosa.

-¿De verdad puedes usar la magia? -preguntó la rubia despampanante. Me quedé unos segundos mirándola fijamente (y puede que babeando un poco) antes de contestar.

-Si, puedo usar magia. Hace unos minutos velé mi mente para evitar que Edward la viera, por ejemplo.

-Es cierto, ya no oigo nada -dijo tras concentrarse unos segundos.

-Todos aquí pagaríamos por poder hacer eso -el más grande, Emmett, se rió con un sonido como si llevara un megáfono.

-En fin, hora de volver a mi mesa -dije sonriendo-. Sólo quería presentarme y charlar un poco -me levanté y todos repitieron mi gesto-. Ya nos veremos.

Volví a la mesa donde Jessica y las demás me miraron horrorizadas. Tanto, que no me hablaron en lo que quedaba de almuerzo, a pesar de que estaban hirviendo de celos y curiosidad. La única que me trató normalmente y tenía unas emociones agradables fue Angela Webber, que a pesar de su timidez intentó mantener una conversación conmigo para que no me sintiera incómoda.

De camino a clase Jessica me acompañó hasta la misma puerta con la excusa de ayudarme a encontrar donde se impartía Biología, aunque ella tenía Literatura. Durante todo el camino no dejó de chismorrear. Sobre los Cullen, por supuesto.

-Y por muy guapo que te parezca Edward, no pierdas el tiempo con él, ninguna chica es lo suficientemente buena para Edward Cullen -por el desdén de sus palabras comprendí que ya la había rechazado.

Le agradecí sus advertencias y entré en clase. Repasė con la mirada la zona y comprobé que tenía el mismo aspecto que mi clase en Phoenix, con tableros de laboratorio y dos taburetes por mesa. De hecho todas las mesas estaban ocupadas excepto la de Edward Cullen. El resto de alumnos evitaba a los Cullen inconscientemente.

El señor Banner me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, señalando a la única silla libre de la clase. Cuando me acerqué, Edward saludó con la cabeza y me hizo sitio a su lado.

-Hola de nuevo -saludó con la voz aterciopelada propia de los vampiros.

-¿Qué hay? -le sonreí y siguió mirándome fijamente- Edward, por favor, ¿puedes dejar de intentar leerme la mente? Forzar mis defensas hace que me duela la cabeza.

-Lo-lo siento, es que es la primera vez que alguien…

-¿Que alguien consigue mantener su intimidad? -bajó la cabeza avergonzado, así que aligeré el tono-, eh, tranquilo, lo comprendo. A mi no me es fácil escuchar lo que la gente piensa, no me puedo imaginar lo que es hacerlo a tiempo completo.

-¿Puedes escucharlos también? -su voz se convirtió en un susurro y le sonreí asintiendo.

-Ahora no, claro -me señalé la sien-. Para proteger esto tengo bloqueado casi todo.

-... y si la parejita de atrás nos deja continuar, podremos continuar la clase -llamó el señor Banner.

Al levantar la vista vi que todos los compañeros estaban mirándonos, algunos de ellos boquiabiertos. Parece que la palabra "parejita" de labios del profesor había generado algunas ideas interesantes. Intenté prestar atención al profesor pero por desgracia la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado. De todos modos, tomé apuntes con cuidado mientras contaba los minutos aburrida. De vez en cuando miraba a Edward para verle con mi misma cara.

El timbre sonó de repente y Edward Cullen se levantó casi al instante, tocándome el hombro a modo de despedida. Empecé a recoger los bártulos muy despacio mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguna de las chicas con las que me había sentado en la cafetería. Cuando por fin reconocí a una de ellas (Angela, la chica con el aura más inocente que veía en AÑOS), un chico se acercó a mi mesa.

-Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no? -me preguntó una voz masculina.

Al alzar la vista me encontré con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio cuidadosamente engominado. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable pero no hacía falta leer su mente para saber que tenía motivaciones ocultas.

-Bella -le corregí con una sonrisa.

-Me llamo Mike.

-Hola, Mike.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?

-Voy al gimnasio y creo que lo puedo encontrar.

-Es también mi siguiente clase -parecía muy emocionado por la coincidencia.

Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos pero resultó ser bastante agradable. Al menos no me miró las tetas más de una vez. Cuando ya teníamos delante el gimnasio me preguntó:

-Oye, ¿conocías de algo a Edward Cullen? Jamás le había visto hablar con nadie que no fuera su familia.

-¿Los Cullen? -pregunté haciéndome la tonta- Los conocí hoy en la cafetería. Parecen simpáticos pero un poco reservados, ¿no?

-Desde luego -frunció el ceño-. Los Cullen son unos raritos, lo mejor sería que no te acercaras a ellos.

Sentí emanar envidia y recelo de Mike conforme nos acercabamos al grupo de alumnos. Al levantar la cabeza vi a Jasper Hale un poco alejado, mirándome intensamente. Al verle sonreí y le saludé con la mano antes de entrar en el vestuario de chicas, a lo que me contestó con una cabezada.

El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme y me incorporé al resto de la clase situándome junto a Jasper.

-Hey -musitė sabiendo que me oía.

-Hola, Bella -saludó aún con su pose erguida, pero parecía mucho más tranquilo que en la cafetería.

-¿Qué tal llevas el día?

-Estaré mejor cuando -miró a su alrededor antes de terminar la frase- cace.

Me sorprendió tanta sinceridad y le miré de reojo. Sus ojos estaban negros, pero aún se distinguían reflejos dorados. Aunque había un metro y medio de distancia entre nosotros me pregunté si le hacía sentir incómodo.

-¿Quieres que te deje solo?

-No, no, quédate. Tenías razón, no puedo oler tu sangre y es… agradable -pareció quedarse pensativo-. Alice dijo que esto me viene bien.

-¿Algún tipo de visión? -asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-No me habló de ella para evitar alteraciones. Solo dijo que Rosalie y yo… te necesitamos.

-Mejor hacerle caso a la chica que ve el futuro -susurré y él rió en voz baja.

Jugamos cuatro partidillos de voleibol que me dejaron cansada y con ganas de una ducha calentita. Recibí un par de pelotazos de parte de Lauren Mallory que me dejó con los brazos entumecidos. _Y aún tengo que comprar en el super_ pensé con un gruñido. Jasper me miró extrañado.

-Asuntos mortales -expliqué mientras recogíamos la red-. ¿No sabrás por casualidad dónde está el supermercado más cercano?

-Lo siento, me temo que nunca he tenido necesidad de ir a ninguno -me sonrió y pensé en lo agradable que era verlo relajado- ¿A qué viene eso?

-¿El qué? -pregunté distraída.

-Ese… afecto que sientes.

Cierto. Émpata. Tengo que controlar las emociones también. Me sonrojé un poco y me rasqué el hombro compulsivamente.

-Lo siento, solo me agrada verte a gusto conmigo. Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte -le guiñe un ojo y nos echamos a reír.

-No te disculpes por sentir, Bella. Me siento a gusto contigo y me alegra que podamos ser… amigos.

-Best Friends 5ever -le contesté golpeando su brazo con mi hombro (porque Jasper es gigantesco. Rozando el 1'90 diría yo).

Al salir del gimnasio Alice nos esperaba… Bueno, esperaba a Jasper, pero a mi me dedicó una enorme sonrisa y se despidió entusiasmada después de decirme con mucha seguridad que nos veríamos pronto.

Después de recoger todas mis cosas me dirigí a la oficina para entregar el comprobante de asistencia y terminar el día. Apoyada en la fachada del edificio estaba Rosalie Hale, mirándome pensativa. Al acercarme me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y esperé a que ella hablara primero. Su ego lo agradecería.

-Bella -dijo rápidamente-, Alice dijo que nos vio en la misma clase clase, pero nuestros horarios no coinciden así que…

-¿Siempre le hacéis tanto caso a Alice? -se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando está tan segura significa que pocas acciones pueden cambiar el futuro. Dijo que eres necesaria para nuestra familia.

No me hizo falta leerle la mente para saber en qué pensaba. _La familia es lo más importante_. Asentí con la cabeza y decidí no discutir con ella. No me perjudicaría ir a clase con otro vampiro. Rosalie entró pisando fuerte y yo la seguí al interior de la oficina. La mujer de la oficina principal puso pocos problemas en cambiarme a su clase avanzada de literatura. Mis excelentes notas en Phoenix y los encantos vampíricos de Rosalie hicieron todo el trabajo y en minutos salimos del edificio satisfechas.

Rose me acompañó hasta mi coche en silencio. Una vez en mi puerta, miró a su familia, situada al otro lado del parking junto al volvo plateado, antes de preguntarme:

-¿Te sentarás mañana con nosotros?

-¿En la cafetería? -asintió sin despegar los labios- Si, claro, si os parece bien a todos… -desvié la mirada hacia el resto de los Cullen y luego de nuevo a Rosalie- De acuerdo, pues nos vemos mañana en Literatura.

Rosalie me dirigió una sonrisa casi imperceptible y se dio la vuelta para volver con los suyos. Arranqué con facilidad y salí del parking muy satisfecha por cómo había ido el día. Quién hubiera dicho esta misma mañana que encontraría vampiros en Forks. Era un alivio saber que no era la única criatura sobrenatural, aunque significara renunciar a fingir normalidad.

Encontré el supermercado sin perderme mucho. Coincidí con Angela Webber y charlamos un poco, de manera más cómoda que en el instituto. A pesar de su timidez, me ayudó mucho aconsejandome ciertos productos y lugares donde comprarlos. Hablamos de libros y de manualidades y me dijo que conocía un buen lugar al que iba con sus hermanos pequeños y su madre en Port Angeles. Bromeė sobre apuntarme a la próxima vez que fueran y me dijo muy dulcemente que planearía una salida lo más pronto posible.

Acabé comprando un poco de todo; desde huevos hasta detergente. Angela y el encargado del negocio me ayudaron a cargarlo todo y después de agradecérselo varias veces a cada uno, me fui lo antes posible a casa para poder encargarme de la cena lo antes posible.


	2. El lado sobrenatural de Forks

Al día siguiente no llovió, aunque la humedad del ambiente me ayudó a mantener unas ondas en el pelo que ni el mejor rizador podría conseguir. Dado el pequeño éxito de mi delineador waterproof a prueba de todo (que no se corrió ni un poquitín a pesar de la lluvia), añadí un poco de rimmel.

Rosalie se sentó a mi lado en Literatura, ayudándome pacientemente a ponerme al día en esa clase avanzada. A pesar de ser un poco altiva y de la incomodidad inicial, me trató con naturalidad y amabilidad. Creo que no me equivoco si digo que para el final de la hora ya me había cogido algo de confianza. La siguiente clase me senté con Ángela y solo durante Trigonometría tuve que sentarme con Jessica, que seguía desbordando envidia, celos y rencor, aunque me sonrió y charló conmigo como si no pasara nada.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar con los Cullen? -me preguntó cuando ya no podía aguantarse más la curiosidad.

-Pues normalmente con la boca -ante su cara de estupidez me reí-. No sé a que te refieres, Jess. Son buena gente, muy simpáticos.

-Pero es que son tan… -me miró como esperando a que le terminara la frase- Yo no sabría de qué hablar.

-No sé, Jess, de música, de literatura, de las clases… ¿has probado alguno de esos?

Se quedó en silencio evitando contestar, pero justo cuando pensaba que la conversación había acabado y podía volver a los problemas de Trigonometría, volvió a la carga.

-Ayer te vieron con Edward -me acusó después de un rato.

-¿Dónde? ¿En clase de Biología? -frunció el ceño como si los detalles arruinaran su diversión.

-Dicen -continuó sin hacer caso a mi pregunta- que estuvisteis hablando y tonteando en clase.

-¿Tonteando? ¿Mientras cogíamos apuntes, cuando le pedí un bolígrafo o al salir de clase cuando se despidió con un gesto de la mano?

Empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez, intentando encontrar algo que echarme en cara, así que la ignoré y seguí prestando atención a la clase. Trigonometría no es precisamente mi fuerte y tuve que usar toda mi atención en copiar los apuntes con cuidado y de la manera más comprensible posible.

Durante el almuerzo me senté con los Cullen y disfruté charlando y bromeando un poco con todos ellos. En esta ocasión, llevé mi amuleto protector para evitar las intromisiones mentales de Edward. Eso me evitó también escuchar los pensamientos del resto del alumnado, que parecía comerme con los ojos, algunos con curiosidad pero la mayoría con envidia porque me sentara con los Cullen. Edward sin embargo tuvo que soportarlo.

-Lauren teoriza si estás ganándote la confianza de Alice y Rosalie para intentar seducir a Jasper con ayuda de se melliza-me informó.

-Eric York piensa que estoy más buena que Lauren -comenté distraída mientras terminaba mi sandwich-, pero la verdad es que no le pongo cara.

-La popularidad de Lauren se debe a lo fácil que es -explicó Rosalie sin levantar la vista del móvil.

-Si, tú estás cien veces mejor -soltó Emmett. Rose le miró fijamente con una ceja arqueada y aclaró-. Bueno, para ser humana Bella es muy bonita.

-Ten cuidado con quien te oye, Em, o empezarán a decir que te estoy seduciendo también a ti -reí y le golpeé el brazo a través de la mesa.

Acababa de descubrir que todos ellos disfrutaban del contacto humano, supongo que por la diferencia de temperatura entre su piel y la mía. A eso se añadía la satisfacción y el alivio que sentían por poder interactuar y compartir su secreto conmigo.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, Alice, saliendo de uno de sus trances, apoyó su mano encima de la mía y me miró sonriente. Fui a preguntarle por qué había visto en su visión pero negó con la cabeza y sonrió aún más.

-Solo quiero que sepas que me encanta la idea.

-Guay -respondí obviamente sin saber a qué se refería.

-Jessica les está contando a todos que has confirmado los rumores sobre nosotros. Y que de alguna manera has tenido que… engatusarme -interrumpió Edward de repente, que seguía escaneando las mentes de los estudiantes.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que Jessica no usa la palabra "engatusar" -comentó Jasper.

-Probablemente haya dicho que le toqué bajo la mesa o algo así.

Emmett empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia y el resto le seguimos de forma un poco más discreta. Juro que si los vampiros fueran capaces de sonrojarse Edward se hubiera encendido como un farolillo en ese momento.

-Bah, olvídalo Edward -dije después de aclararme la garganta tras el ataque de risa-, la única opinión que me interesa fuera de esta mesa es la de Ángela Webber y no necesito que me digas que piensa. Esa chica tiene el aura más pura que me he encontrado en años.

Se hizo un silencio tenso y todos se quedaron mirando a Edward sin saber qué decir, mientras que él se puso rígido y fijó la vista en la pared del fondo. Entre la mezcla de emociones de los presentes (que iban desde la diversión hasta la lástima) destacaba la vergüenza y soledad que emanaba de Edward.

-¿He dicho algo malo?

-Ángela es la chica que le gusta a Edward -dijo bruscamente Emmett.

-Oh, Dios -junté las manos ilusionada, intentando aligerar la tensión exagerando mi reacción- hace años que no hago de celestina.

-Por favor, Bella -Edward cerró los ojos angustiado-. No bromees. Eso es imposible. Humanos y vampiros no pueden estar juntos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién ha escrito esa norma? ¿Hay leyes en contra de las relaciones interraciales en vuestras comunidades? -pregunté mirando a los demás. Rose se encogió de hombros.

-La humanidad -dijo Edward sacudiendo la cabeza- es demasiado frágil, demasiado preciosa para arriesgarla. El contacto con los humanos es muy limitado, incluso para vegetarianos como nosotros.

\- ¿Y yo qué soy, guaperas? Nadie ha hablado de casarte con ella o convertirla en una de vosotros -entrecerré los ojos-. E independientemente de eso, ¿no crees que la otra persona también podría tener algo que decir al respecto? Puede que Ángela sea inocente, pero seguro que sabe tomar decisiones.

-Puede que nuestras leyes no hablen de las relaciones con los humanos, pero si establecen que los humanos que entran en el secreto…

-Si, si, se convierten en vampiro o en aperitivo, lo sé -rodé los ojos-. Como si fuera difícil evitar a los Volturi.

-No sabes de lo que hablas -Edward sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, con una sonrisa forzada.

-Claro, no es como si perteneciera a una institución que lleva milenios conviviendo activamente con vampiros y sus diferentes mandatarios.

En ese momento sonó la campana, zanjando nuestra discusión, y me levanté para irme a la siguiente clase, Biología con el torturado Edward, que seguía sentado bastante pensativo por lo que acababa de revelar. Le arrastré de la manga de la chaqueta (un gesto estúpido porque si hubiera querido quedarse inmóvil no lo hubiera movido ni con un bulldozer) y nos acercamos a la salida. Reconocí (y seguro que Edward también desde antes de llegar a la puerta, porque sentí una mezcla de excitación y nervios emanando de él) una silueta conocida al frente y viendo mi oportunidad, grité:

-¡Hey, Ángela!

Ángela Webber se dio la vuelta y se acercó a nosotros, confusa pero contenta de que quisiera hablar con ella. Creo que temía que la ignorara por ir con uno de los famosos e inalcanzables Cullen. Probablemente esa era una de las muchas cosas (y de las más suaves) que comentaban de mi en el grupo con el que se sentaba (con Jessica, Lauren y sus seguidoras entre otros). Sin embargo, tal y como me esperaba sus reacciones conmigo eran positivas, como cabía de esperar en una persona de espíritu benévolo.

-Hola, Bella, ¿lista para Biología?

-Desde luego - sonreí-. Oye, Angie, sé que esto es muy súbito pero tengo que pedirte un favor.

Ella me sonrió de vuelta, satisfecha con el mote que acababa de darle pero con algo de tensión, como si temiera qué favor le iba a pedir. Una reacción lógica teniendo en cuenta todas las veces que se habrían aprovechado de su buena voluntad. A mi lado Edward se tensó, no sé si por algo que pensó Ángela o porque se tomó en serio lo de hacerle de celestina y creía que iba a mencionarle. Nunca llegué a preguntarle.

-Claro, Bella, lo que necesites -se mordió el labio como si se arrepintiera de su respuesta.

-Verás, mi ropa de invierno es un poco… escasa… y ligera para este clima. Lo malo de ser del Sur -reímos juntas-, y había pensado que ir a Port Ángeles este sábado

-Oh, ¿necesitas indicaciones?

-Más bien me gustaría que me acompañaras, para hacerme de guía y… bueno, tener una salida de chicas. Si quieres -terminé con una sonrisa.

-¡Me encantaría, Bella! Avisaré a mi madre y si quieres puedo coger su coche.

-Perfecto, Angela -entrelacé nuestros brazos y sonreí- ¿Te importa si vienen Rosalie Hale y Alice Cullen?

Detrás nuestra vi a Edward sonreír y supe a qué se refería Alice con esa idea que tanto le encantaba. Ángela también parecía ilusionada y me di cuenta de que hasta entonces siempre la había visto sola excepto en el almuerzo. Era una chica buena e inteligente, pero no parecía tener amigos especialmente cercanos.

Biología pasó volando, haciendo pruebas prácticas con el microscopio. Edward y yo fuimos los primeros en terminar y terminamos la hora hablando de gustos musicales y recomendaciones de libros. Al final de la clase, cuando volvimos a agruparnos con Ángela para salir del aula, Mike Newton se nos acercó para informarnos a Ángela y a mí de que planeaba una excursión a Long Beach, la playa de la reserva nativa de La Push. Por la hostilidad con la que miraba a Edward, que estaba a mi lado, obviamente él no estaba incluido en la invitación. Luego quiso acompañarme al gimnasio de nuevo, pero antes Edward me susurró al oído:

-Piensa que tienes una obsesión con los Cullen y quiere convencerte de que te apartes de nosotros. Y está decidido a… umm… "ganarse tus favores" sea como sea.

Sonreí al escuchar la elección de palabras de Edward, como si fuera incapaz de decir "quiere follarte". Ni siquiera se había atrevido a usar "seducir". Mike no era una verdadera preocupación para mí, dado que por lo que podía distinguir de su aura era prácticamente inofensivo (apenas había rastros de malicia y todo lo que sentía por mí era una mezcla de lujuria con capricho y algo de síndrome del macho alfa). Le di unas palmaditas en el hombro a Edward y le sonreí para que estuviera tranquilo.

-Nos vemos mañana, Angie. Edward, coméntale a Alice lo del sábado. Y pregunta formalmente a Rose si le apetece una salida de chicas.

Agité la mano mientras los dos se dirigían a su clase, aunque me decepcionó un poco ver que los dos iban callados. _Demasiado tímidos_ pensé mientras chasqueaba la lengua. Me dí la vuelta y me dirigí al gimnasio seguida de cerca por Mike, que en cuanto nos alejamos unos metros me preguntó muy brusco:

-¿Qué hay entre Cullen y tú?

Me echė a reír por lo entrometido que era. No había cruzado más de tres o cuatro conversaciones con él y se atrevía a interrogarme al más puro estilo novio celoso.

-¿Entre cuál de ellos y yo?

-Cualquiera. Todos. Os conocéis de un solo día y sois tan… amigos.

-Son buena gente -repetí como había hecho el día anterior-, bastante majos. Me caen bien.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Cullen al oído?

 _¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién se cree éste que es para meterse en mi vida?_ Estaba intentando tomarme aquello con humor pero no me gustó nada su tono posesivo y la manera en que parecía indicar que estaba metiéndome en problemas. Respiré hondo para evitar mandarlo a la mierda.

-Me ha dicho -contesté con una sonrisa falsa- que llevo el pelo precioso hoy.

Me di la vuelta y entré en los vestuarios para evitar más chorradas, pero lo que me encontré fue un ambiente de celos y odio increíble y distinguí entre las chicas a dos de las amigas/seguidoras de Lauren. _Wow, desde luego mi popularidad ha caído en picado_. Me cambié rápido evitando a mis compañeras y al salir casi choqué con Jasper, que me esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupado.

-Ya sabes cómo es la gente -me encogí de hombros y asintió.

Volvimos a jugar a volleyball, aunque ese día noté un cambio de actitud en Jasper. En el partido del día anterior, su manera de moverse era deliberadamente lenta y apática (en una mala imitación de los reflejos y los movimientos humanos). Ese día sin embargo estuvo atento para cubrir tanto su puesto como el mío (aun controlando bien su velicidad y fuerza) y recibir por mí los pelotazos que me enviaron. Fueron seis exactamente.

-Hey, gracias por cubrirme -le dije mientras recogíamos las redes de nuevo. Era nuestra manera de evitar al resto de estudiantes.

-No hay de qué -me quitó la red de la mano y me apretó el hombro cariñosamente-. Ni lo he sentido.

Fui al vestuario a cambiarme aprovechando que el resto de chicas había salido ya. Al salir encontré a Jasper y Alice hablando a susurros, pero al levantar la vista Alice sonrió y se acercó a abrazarme, exclamando algo parecido a "Lo vamos a pasar genial". Es difícil no contagiarse del entusiasmo de Alice Cullen, así que acabé sonriendo con el ánimo bastante más alto

Salí al parking deprisa porque quería llegar a casa temprano; Charlie me había mandado un mensaje diciendo que ya había salido del trabajo. Decidí que haría la cena temprano para poder ocuparme de desempaquetar tranquila.

Cuando llegué Charlie me sorprendió ofreciéndose a cocinar y pasamos un rato muy agradable preparando juntos un pastel de atún y una ensalada, la clase de momento que deseaba compartir con él. Mi padre se manejaba más o menos en la cocina. Al menos lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Bueno, tampoco vayamos a exagerar; lo suficiente para no tener que comer de lata todos los días.

Cuando le comenté los planes para el sábado se mostró muy satisfecho con que hubiese conseguido amigos tan pronto y más aún cuando le dije que me llevaría Ángela Webber, la hija del pastor. Así no había probabilidades de que me metiera en líos, pensó. O al menos no tantas.

Después de cenar nos sentamos en el salón e hicimos un planning con el reparto de las tareas de la casa (después de más de diez años viviendo solo mi padre era bastante eficiente en ellas y no puso ningún problema siempre que me encargara de cocinar cuando él saliera tarde de la comisaría) y acordamos dónde y cuánto dinero me dejaría para la compra semanal. Luego discutimos un rato sobre quién pagaría mis compras del sábado (tuve que acabar aceptando que me diera cincuenta dólares).

Aquella noche me dediqué a terminar de desempacar las cajas. Doblé mis pocos jerseys, ordené los libros por género en la estantería, coloqué la pequeña cadena de música (regalo de Phil por mi cumpleaños) sobre la cómoda, junto a mi neceser de maquillaje (que estaba significativamente diezmado por culpa de mi madre)… En resumen, distribuí mis cosas como más me convenían y por fin acabé de vaciar las cajas.

Dejé para el final la parte más importante de mi equipaje; mi Grimorio (el libro en el que documento todo mi aprendizaje mágico) y mis herramientas de brujería, que había escondido de manera precipitada bajo la cama el día anterior. Envolví lo mejor que pude el libro en su manta (tejida y bordada a mano por una servidora) y lo coloqué debajo de la mesilla (a la que había colocado un pañuelo enorme de manera estratégica para evitar que se viera). El baúl de herramientas lo dejé bajo la cama, a la altura del cabecero, ya que era demasiado grande para poder esconderlo en ningún otro sitio.

Revisé y limpié todos los instrumentos e ingredientes (frascos, hierbas, velas, etc.) y al terminar suspiré cansada por el lote de trabajar que me había dado en la última hora. Mirando mi Grimorio me puse a recordar mi formación mágica y pensé en el tiempo que me quedaba antes de convertirme en Maestra hechicera.

A los 7 años mi madre, que cree en todo tipo de memeces espirituales, entró en un retiro espiritual que resultó ser una congregación mágica. La misión de aquel retiro era captar a gente con capacidades mágicas que desearan desarrollarlas. Y así, mientras mi madre hacía meditación y aprendía la alineación de los chakras, yo aprendí las leyes básicas de la brujería y a controlar mi potencial mágico. Las dos salimos de allí dos años después cambiadas; mi madre decidió que su vocación era el yoga y yo que la mía era ser bruja.

Desde entonces estudié con distintos mentores (dado que mi madre cambiaba de domicilio constantemente) en diferentes sedes, pasando de iniciada a bruja de pleno derecho en solo seis años, cuando cumplí los catorce. Mi aprendizaje siguió, claro está, pues el camino de la brujería es la senda al conocimiento, pero esta vez sin nadie que me guiara y con el objetivo de probar mis límites.

Antes de siquiera plantearme hacer el Pacto final y convertirme en maestra (un puesto que implicaba una dedicación casi total a la magia) debía probarme a mí misma. Hasta que no estuviera preparada para asumir esa responsabilidad, el Pacto seguiría aplazándose.

Ángela me sacó de estos pensamientos al llamarme a eso de las nueve para confirmarme que el sábado estaba totalmente libre y que su madre nos dejaba el coche (un detalle por el cual le pedí que pasara el teléfono a su madre para agradecerle personalmente). Acabamos charlando un buen rato, sobre todo de los Cullen (especialmente de Alice y Rosalie, con la esperanza de que tuviera una buena impresión suya para el sábado) y de cómo era mi vida en Phoenix.

Pensar en Phoenix me hizo recordar a mi madre y encendí el ordenador mientras me cepillaba los dientes y me limpiaba la cara. Cuando volví aún no estaba totalmente operativo y me senté a esperar en el escritorio, revisando los libros para el día siguiente y gruñendo de vez en cuando al mirar el monitor. Cuando por fin se cargó todo y pude entrar en Internet, me tomó otro rato configurar mi cuenta de correo y mis redes sociales. Al final el único mensaje que tenía era de Phil, hablándome de cómo estaba preocupado por mi madre porque estaba bastante callada desde que me fui.

Chasqueé la lengua recordando la fiesta de despedida que me hicieron mis "amigos" de Phoenix y como habían prometido una y otra vez escribirme a diario. No me importó demasiado que me mintieran, había pasado suficientes años mudándome de un lado a otro del país como para saber qué perder el contacto con ellos era cuestión de tiempo. Que fuera a los pocos días sin embargo, dolía un poco.

Escribí un mail rápido a mi madre para mantenerla tranquila y decidí acostarme. Al tumbarme en la cama y mirar a mi alrededor, me sentí muy satisfecha al ver mis libros, mis discos, las paredes azul cielo y los muebles que me acompañaron todos los veranos de mi infancia. No tenía ninguna duda de que venir a Forks era la opción adecuada. Pensé en mi padre y todos los momentos que teníamos que recuperar y compartir, y también en los Cullen e incluso en Ángela… No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero por una vez ninguna premonición perturbó mis sueños.


	3. El incidente de Port Ángeles

La semana pasó en más o menos el mismo plan, aunque afortunadamente las muestras abiertas de hostilidad por parte del grupito de Jessica (entre los que estaban Lauren, Mike, Eric, Tyler y unos cuantos más de los que me hablaban esporådicamente) cesaron. Que dejaran de chismorrear era un tema diferente. Mike decidió erigirse como mi protector, hablándome a cada oportunidad que tenía y frunciendo el ceño a todo aquel que hiciera comentarios sobre mí (estuviera yo delante o no).

Cuando llegó el sábado, me desperté temprano e hice tortitas con nata para desayunar. Charlie las engulló feliz y me deseó un feliz viaje antes de irse a trabajar. Me vestí y maquillé con cuidado y abrí el Grimorio. Extendí un par de hechizos de guarda y protección por la casa porque no me gusta dejar la casa vacía mucho tiempo. Conociendo la existencia de criaturas sobrenaturales en Forks, añadí uno de captación; de esa manera si alguna criatura entraba en casa, dejaría una marca.

Pocos minutos después sentí un tirón en el estómago (señal de que el hechizo de captación funcionaba perfectamente) (señal de que el hechizo de captación funcionaba perfectamente) y supe que Alice y Rose estaban llegando. Dejé el amuleto de protección mental junto al neceser (porque no estando Edward no me era necesario) y bajé la escalera a saltos. En cuanto abrí la puerta Alice se echó a mis brazos.

-Te he echado tanto de menos, Bella.

-Y yo a vosotras -ambas estaban en el porche, sin ningún coche a la vista. Las miré de arriba abajo y chasqueé la lengua-. Sabía que no debía arreglarme, entre las dos eclipsariais una pasarela de Victoria's Secret.

Rosalie llevaba la melena en una larga trenza, un mini vestido con cuello vuelto que realzaba sus curvas y botas de caña alta que la hacían parecer aún más alta. Alice había optado por pantalones de pitillo y una camisa lavanda, dejando que la atención se centrara en los tacones con lentejuelas que llevaba.

-No digas tonterías, nena -replicó Rose-, esos leggings te hacen una figura preciosa.

-Me los puse por ti, princesa -le guiñé el ojo y las tres nos echamos a reír.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Angie llegó y nos pusimos las cuatro rumbo a Port Ángeles. El día era templado, a pesar de que la capa de nubes del cielo seguía siendo tan espesa como siempre. El viaje se hizo muy agradable, fuimos con las ventanas abiertas (menos mal que hacía buena temperatura porque Rosalie y Alice, que se sentaban atrás, necesitaban airearse para que el olor de Angela no las abrumara) y aprovechamos la hora para conocernos un poco mejor, hablando de gustos y aficiones. La conversación no dejó de fluir en todo el viaje.

Para cuando llegamos al centro comercial el ambiente de comodidad era casi palpable. Alice se quedó horrorizada cuando vio que entraba en todas las tiendas con rebajas y gangas y me repitió una y otra vez que tenía una visa platino y que la dejara pagarme algo si mi presupuesto era pequeño.

-Está bien, Ali -suspiré derrotada tras veinte minutos de argumentos-. Puedes elegir y pagar tres cosas. Y que no pasen de 100 pavos, ¿eh?

Después de dar un salto de alegría, cogió la mano de Angela y desaparecieron entre la multitud. Volví a suspirar y me cogí del brazo de Rose, indicando que tenía que buscar pijamas de invierno.

Comprar con Rosalie Hale es muchísimo más cómodo. Le da igual la marca o el dinero que cueste una prenda siempre que se vea bien y siempre tiene a punto un consejo sobre corte o color. Además consiguió con solo una sonrisa que el encargado me hiciera un 30% de descuento en prendas de nueva colección.

-¿Quieres uno de esos? -me preguntó señalando el puesto de gofres de la puerta cuando salimos de la tienda.

-Oh, Dios, si -me senté pesadamente en un banco cercano, dejando las bolsas a mi alrededor.

Sonrió y fue a comprarme uno. Las compras habían ido extremadamente bien y fue una sorpresa comprobar que ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Miré mi móvil y encontré varios mensajes de parte de Alice, con fotos de todas las cosas que serían "ideales para mí". Había también uno de Charlie preguntándome cómo iba la tarde. Me pregunté si se sentía solo ahora que se habla acostumbrado a tenerme en casa.

-Aquí tienes -Rosalie me acercó un gofre rebosante de caramelo mientras terminaba de contestar a mi padre.

-¡Gracias, Rose! -sonreí y decidí hacerme una foto con el gofre para Charlie.

Rosalie me respondió la sonrisa y miró como lo mordisqueaba con cierta melancolía. Supongo que a veces se echan de menos los sabores.

-No puedes comerlo, ¿verdad? -dije haciendo el amago de ofrecérselo.

-Puedo tragármelo, pero ni me alimenta ni puedo saborearlo. Toda la comida humana sabe a -reflexionó un momento buscando un símil apropiado supongo- tierra…

-Es una lástima… Aunque al menos recordarás a qué sabe de cuando eras humana…

-Y puedo olerlo -contestó más animada-. No huele a algo comestible, pero es… agradable…

-Otra cosa más que echar de menos de la mortalidad, supongo -asintió con la cabeza muy seria.

-A algunos se nos hace más difícil que a otros -confesó bajando la vista-. Afortunadamente encontré a Emmett.

Asentí impresionada. Estaba bastante segura de que Rosalie Hale no es el tipo de persona que se abre fácilmente, así que hablar tan íntimamente conmigo era un gran paso. Comí en silencio por miedo a incomodarla y casi me atraganté ante su siguiente pregunta.

-Bella, ¿no hay nadie que te haya llamado la atención en Forks? -preguntó seriamente.

-No -respondí sin pensarlo siquiera y seguí masticando-, puedo saber lo que piensan, ¿recuerdas? -puse cara de asco y soltó una risotada que sonó musical.

 _Tampoco hay nadie que te merezca, Bella_ oí que pensaba cuando cruzó la mirada conmigo, mientras sentía afecto emanando de su aura.

-Rose -la cogí delicadamente de la mano, mientras con la otra seguía sujetando el gofre mordisqueado-, gracias. Por todo. Por tu amistad, por pensar tan bien de mí… Y por el gofre.

Me estrechó la mano sonriendo. Justo en ese momento llegaron Alice y Angela, trayendo una gran bolsa de compras. Alice no me dejó echar ni un vistazo y Angie acabó por terminarse mi gofre a traición cuando le pedí que me lo sujetara. Una vez reunidas, decidimos dejar todas las compras en el coche y planear nuestro siguiente paso.

Alice y Rose querían seguir comprando (dado que durante la última hora nos habíamos centrado en lo que yo necesitaba) y Ángela quería llevarme a la tienda de manualidades que ya me había mencionado antes, así que nos separamos y decidimos quedar a las 7 allí mismo en el centro comercial.

-Te llamaré si pasa algo -me dijo Alice y no estuve segura si se refería a si les pasaba algo a ellas o a nosotras.

Dimos un paseo charlando y Angela me confesó lo contenta que estaba por poder charlar con los Cullen. Dijo que no entendía porque los demás los evitaban. Hablamos un poco de qué pensaba de Rosalie, de Alice y de Edward, el único de los Cullen con el que ella compartía clases. Al hablar de Edward se volvió un poco más tímida y noté que estaba nerviosa.

-Pues yo creo que a Edward le gustas -le solté para medir su reacción. Se puso como un tomate y empezó a farfullar.

Le expliqué que le había pillado más de una vez mirándola y que cuando yo le mencionaba se ponía muy nervioso. La piel olivácea de Angela se tiñó de rojo y bajó la cabeza negando.

-N-no, no puede ser -no dejaba de negar con la cabeza-. Edward es muy… bueno para mi.

-Angela, eres tú la que eres demasiado buena para los perdedores del instituto ¿sabes que pillé a Tyler y Mike apostando quien conseguiría antes verme las tetas? -se tapó la boca con las manos, escandalizada- Y Jessica sugirió que mi amistad con los Cullen-Hale se debe a mis dotes… orales.

-Te… te refieres a sexo, ¿verdad?

-Si, cielo. Aunque no se me dan mal los discursos -me sonrió tímidamente y pareció querer preguntarme algo, pero al final miró al suelo- ¿Qué ocurre, Angie?

-... Bella, tú… ¿tienes experiencia? En esos temas me refiero.

-Si quieres preguntarme si soy virgen, no, no lo soy -dije seriamente. Luego añadí:-. Espero que no me juzgues mal por ello.

Abrió mucho los ojos y negó rápidamente con la cabeza

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que yo… soy virgen. Ni siquiera he visto un hombre desnudo nunca.

-No hay nada malo en eso, Angie.

-Bueno… los chicos nunca me invitan a salir porque dicen que soy una mojigata. Y Jess… Jess dice que tengo que "estrenarme" -señaló las comillas con los dedos- este año o seré el hazmerreír del instituto.

-Por Dios, Angela, te recuerdo que Jessica está siguiendo los pasos de Lauren, que ha conseguido este verano el récord de comerse 8 pollas en el mismo fin de semana. Perdón por el lenguaje -añadí al ver su cara.

-Prefiero cuando lo llamas "dotes orales" -ambas nos echamos a reír.

Entramos en la tienda y me harté de comprar lana, sprays de pintura, cartulina, pintura acrílica, y recambios para mi pistola de silicona. Angie compró papel maché y arcilla para sus hermanos y conseguí colarlos entre mis cosas para pagar yo todo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, pero al darse cuenta fingió enfadarse durante al menos treinta segundos seguidos.

Salimos hablando de una librería de segunda mano que había descubierto con su madre cerca de allí. Al decirme que la mayor parte de los libros costaban menos de cinco dólares (¡con ofertas de hasta tres por el precio de uno!) decidí que era una parada indispensable. Aún no eran ni las seis, de todas maneras.

Andamos cuatro o cinco calles más y llegamos a una calle comercial no tan concurrida como la que albergaba la tienda de manualidades. De hecho varias tiendas estaban cerrando ya y miré mi reloj confusa. Eran solo las seis y ocho minutos. La gentedel norte es muy rara. La gente del norte es muy rara.

Entramos en la tienda y en seguida encontré seis libros que serían el complemento perfecto a mi pequeña colección en la sección de rebajas por falta de espacio. Angie arqueó una ceja al ver que uno de los tomos era una selección de las mejores obras del marqués de Sade de seiscientas páginas, pero no comentó nada.

Cuando salimos estaban a punto de dar las siete y Angie me llevó por un atajo para llegar antes al centro comercial. Era una zona desierta, con algunas tiendas cerradas a un lado y un descampado al otro. Angie se encogió de frío (o eso dijo) y ninguna nos dimos cuenta de que no era muy seguro estar allí por la prisa que teníamos. Nos nos cruzamos a nadie salvo a unos hombres que nos miraron desde el descampado.

Miré mi móvil para llamar a Alice y avisarla y comprobé horrorizada que se había apagado por falta de batería. Cuando me paré en seco a buscar en el bolso la batería auxiliar que suelo llevar (y que temía haberme dejado en la mochila de la escuela), Ángela me cogió de la mano y me miró con pánico.

-¡Bella! - _Esos hombres nos están siguiendo_ la oí pensar.

Me di la vuelta y vi a los tres hombres del descampado acercándose. Ninguno tenía buena pinta, andaban rápido pero de manera desarticulada, como si estuvieran borrachos o drogados. Estaban a unos cincuenta metros de nosotras, pero estaba claro que nos miraban fijamente. Pero aunque eso ya era bastante inquietante, lo peor Pero aunque eso ya era bastante inquietante, lofue escuchar sus mentes.

 _Que tetas tiene esa. Y la otra vaya piernas._

 _Ojalá Jerry coja a la pequeña. No me gusta que se resistan._

 _Me está mirando con cara de guarra. Espero que esté depilada..._

-Angela -dije mirándola a los ojos- vete. Ya.

Dudó unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y sacar el móvil mientras andaba cada vez más rápido. Yo me subí la manga izquierda, trazando con el anular derecho la quemadura de mi antebrazo. Suelo contar que me la hice cocinando pero es una marca de defensa que electrocuta al contacto. Tengo varias de estas marcas por el cuerpo, la mayor parte invisibles para los ojos normales.

-Hola nena -dijo el más bajo, atufándome con hedor a alcohol.

No los miré mientras deslizaba el dedo desde la marca hasta la palma de la mano, concentrada. Sin embargo levanté la vista al escuchar a Ángela acercarse otra vez a mi. Me cogió del antebrazo derecho (afortunadamente) para alejarme de los hombres y entonces me di cuenta de que estaban a un metro de mí y uno de ellos se había desabrochado los pantalones y se había sacado el pene, arrugado y amoratado.

-Qué asco -comenté sin pensar.

Otro de ellos, con el pelo rubio y graso, sacó una navaja digna de las fuerzas especiales y la blandió sin fuerzas, como si el mero hecho de tenerla en la mano le hiciera invulnerable. Me olvidé de que Ángela estaba a mi lado por un momento y le di una bofetada cargada de electricidad con la mano izquierda. Se desplomó en el suelo y los demás me miraron estúpidamente. Repetí la jugada con los otros dos antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

Con los tres hombres en el suelo, me giré a mirar a Angela y la encontré llorando, a unos cinco metros de mi. Viendo sus ojos supe que lo había visto todo. Me apreté la marca para desactivarle y corri a abrazarla y alejarnos de la zona, mientras susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Se dejó llevar aun con el cuerpo agarrotado.

Por la esquina llegaron entonces Edward y Jasper corriendo a penas a ritmo humano. Edward abrazó por instinto a Angela. Jasper hizo lo mismo conmigo, dejándome sentir el miedo y el alivio que sentía al verme. Respiró fuertemente en mi pelo y susurró con voz ronca:

-Rose y Ali están buscandoos como locas -sacó su móvil y marcó sin mirar. Alice lo cogió al instante y pude escuchar como sollozaba por teléfono.

-Alice, estamos bien -le dije cuando Jasper me pasó el móvil-. Los he dejado inconscientes. No, no me han tocado. Yo también te quiero mucho. Si, vamos para allá.

-Bella -me llamó Edward-. Angela te necesita.

Angie tenía pinta de estar a punto de entrar en shock, así que saqué una bolsa de bolitas de chocolate del bolso y se las ofrecí. En su mente repasaba una y otra vez la escena; mi mano resplandeciente impactando sobre los hombres y emitiendo chispas. Fruncí el ceño confusa; técnicamente solo otros brujos pueden ver la energía, incluso aquella que se está usando en un hechizo elemental. Me concentré para indagar dentro de su aura buscando respuestas.

-Ángela, no quería que te enteraras así. Hago magia -le dije mientras en su cabeza se arremolinaban pensamientos demasiado rápido como para entenderlos. Unas cuantas palabras resaltaron; _demonio, brujería, raro…_ Y su mente racional tratando de justificar la escena con una tasser escondida bajo mi manga-. Lo de la tasser no es mala teoría, pero prefiero ser sincera contigo -aguantó la respiración unos segundos-. Si, cariño, te he leído la mente. No suelo hacerlo a menudo, tranquila.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? -susurró con su mente aún luchando contra las creencias religiosas con las que se había criado. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y susurró- Gracias por.. por salvarnos.

-Tranquila, Angie -la abracé fuerte y noté como se tensaba-. Soy una bruja buena. La bruja buena del Sur.

Soltó una risotada nerviosa y pareció tranquilizarse un poco, aunque en el fondo se la notaba totalmente aterrada. La abracé de nuevo y esta vez me devolvió el abrazo, tras lo cual aproveché para dirigirla y salir de allí.

Salimos del callejón y reconocí la avenida en la que estaba el centro comercial. Rosalie y Alice se acercaron corriendo a nosotros y nos abrazaron a Ángela y a mí. Fuimos al restaurante más cercano para que la tensión de Ángela se estabilizase. Jasper y Rosalie se quedaron atrás y mi instinto me dijo que se fueron a despachar a los tres hombres, aunque preferí no saber más del tema.

El restaurante estaba bastante lleno y nos agolpamos en la entrada buscando sitio con la mirada. La camarera se acercó sonriendo a Edward, aunque su sonrisa flaqueó un poco al ver a Alice. A Angie y a mi nos ignoró.

Pedimos una mesa para seis. Edward además le preguntó si tenían algún tipo de privado, entregando discretamente una propina. Acabamos sentados en una sala reservada, con biombos y sillones comfortables.

Pedimos cuatro cocacolas y vigilamos estrechamente a Angela, que empezó a tiritar de frío. Edward le prestó su chaqueta y yo me apreté a su lado para darle calor. Cuando llegaron los refrescos se bebió dos y declaró que tenía mucha hambre.

-Yo también -dijo gravemente Jasper sentándose entre Alice y Edward. Tenía los ojos negros como el carbón. Rosalie se sentó pesadamente a mi lado y le acaricié el brazo para reconfortarla.

-Yo voy a pedir una lasaña -dije cortando la tensión un poco-. La de setas tiene buena pinta, ¿verdad Angie?

Asintió con la cabeza y fijó la mirada en el menú, sin leer nada realmente. Obviamente tenía algo que preguntar y por la cara tensa y asustada de Edward no era agradable y no me concernía a mí (al fin y al cabo, yo ya no tenía casi nada que ocultar).

-Vosotros… ¿qué sois? -susurró Ángela mirando a los Cullen uno a uno.

En sus ojos vi que todo iba encajando poco a poco. Si yo era una bruja, ellos no podían ser normales. Había dejado pasar muchas peculiaridades en los años que los Cullen llevaban en Forks; la piel, los ojos, la "dieta"... Ángela era mucho más observadora de lo que parecía. Miré a los demás y los vi paralizados de miedo. Alice dejó de enfocar la mirada durante unos segundos y cuando su visión terminó, dijo muy tranquila:

-Cuéntaselo, Edward.

Y Edward empezó a hablar. La camarera vino a tomar nuestro pedido (una lasaña de setas para mi y raviolis con queso de cabra para Angela) y Edward siguió hablando. Me nombró un par de veces, una de ellas para contarle que tanto él como yo leemos la mente. No se saltó ni un detalle. Noté como Angela se tranquilizaba poco a poco, cosa curiosa dado que estaba siendo informada de que se encontraba en medio de un puñado de vampiros.

Cuando hicieron una pausa para que Angela comiera tranquila, Edward me miro acusante.

 _¡Le has dicho que me gusta!_ Frunció las cejas contrariado.

 _Solo la tanteaba_. Me encogí de hombros y sonreí. _Con buenos resultados como habrás visto._

 _Tu espera a que salga huyendo. En su cabeza repite una y otra vez la palabra demonio._

 _Menudo drama queen_ , pensé mientras rodaba los ojos. Me acordé entonces de un detalle.

-Angie, cielito, recuérdame que mañana te dé un amuleto, ¿de acuerdo? -podía garantizar su privacidad con uno de mis amuletos.

El resto de la velada pasó rápido. Les mostré los libros y los materiales que había comprado y charlamos un poco, relajando el ambiente. Ángela empezó a cabecear un poco sobre mi hombro y decidimos terminar la noche.

Angela pidió ir en el coche conmigo, disculpándose muchas veces con los vampiros. Todos los vampiros le repitieron una y otra vez que lo entendían, aunque Edward estaba visiblemente decepcionado. Alice me aseguró que me llamaría por la noche y los "mellizos Hale" me abrazaron en tandemel abrazo más duro y frío que me habían dado hasta entoncesfuertemente en tandem (el abrazo más duro y frío en el que me había encontrado hasta entonces). Me puse al volante y Angie se sentó muy erguida a mi lado.

-Bueno -dije alegremente cuando ya había arrancado-, bombardéame a preguntas, cariño.

-¿Qué es la magia? -preguntó después de un largo silencio.

-La magia es el control consciente de la energía vital de la que se nutren los seres vivos. Teóricamente a través de la magia podemos doblegar y transformar la energía a voluntad, con multitud de usos -expliqué de manera didáctica.

-¿Puede… aprenderlo cualquiera? -su voz sonó muy insegura.

-Afortunadamente no, solo personas con capacidades mágicas -la oí suspirar decepcionada- como yo… o como tú.

Levantó la mirada y me miró asombrada. Obviamente ella también era consciente de sus peculiaridades. Su poder latente debía haberse manifestado ya, aunque fuera de manera inconsciente. Me reí sin apartar la mirada de la carretera y, al no explicar más, Angela confesó con un hilo de voz:

-Yo… a veces tengo estos deja-vus…

-¿Que a veces parecen augurios? ¿Escalofríos cuando algo anda mal? ¿Un instinto que te indica que va a ocurrir? -asintió lentamente.

-Pero no le hago caso. Me da miedo y lo ignoro. Y hoy por mi culpa casi nos… -empezó a llorar y la cogí de la mano.

-Tranquila, Angela. No ha pasado nada, no podías saber que pasaría.

-¡Me ha pasado otras veces, debería haber hecho algo!

-¿Algo? "Oh, Bella, mi instinto paranormal que trato de reprimir para no parecer una loca me dice que nos vamos a meter en problemas" -me miró avergonzada y le apreté la mano de nuevo antes de seguir hablando-. Ángela, es normal rechazar lo que no podemos explicar. Aceptarlo lleva mucha fuerza de voluntad pero es una fuerza que obviamente posees. Si no fuera así no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación -le sonreí y volví a mirar el camino.

Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez, con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo. Noté como su respiración volvía a serenarse y me miró, dispuesta a seguir hablando. Me contó cómo había tenido sueños proféticos desde niña pero al hacerse mayor y sentirse diferente trató de reprimirlos.

-Tú… ¿Podrías enseñarme? A usar ese don... -me preguntó tímidamente al terminar su relato.

-Ummm… Podríamos intentarlo -respondí pensativa- A mí aún me quedan algunos años para convertirme en maestra, pero puedo convertirte en mi pupila no oficial. Sin la supervision de un maestro solo puedo enseñarte lo básico, pero... La otra opción es irte a estudiar a alguna sede, pero tendrías que mudarte y sería difícil de explicar.

-Puedo esperar. Quiero que tú me enseñes -me miró de nuevo-. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que estudiar?

-El Camino es diferente para cada uno, Ángela. Y nunca se deja de aprender, eso es lo primero que debes tener claro.

Asintió convencida y su ánimo mejoró mucho. Terminamos el trayecto en silencio y llegamos a mi casa muy rápido. Allí saqué todas mis bolsas (¡la friolera de seis! Obviamente Alice había comprado de más) y me despedí de Angie con un abrazo que duró algo más de dos minutos. Hubiera sido embarazoso si yo no fuera tan melosa y Angela no fuera mi futura pupila.

Ya en casa, Charlie, que estaba en el sofá viendo el baloncesto, no paró de sonreír fingiendo interés mientras le enseñaba alguna de mis compras.

-¿Lo has pasado bien con tus amigas?

-Mucho, papá -omitiendo algunos detalles, por supuesto-. Angela es tan buena conmigo. Y los Cullen son la mejor compañía que podría encontrar.

-¿Los hijos del doctor Cullen? El doctor es un eminente cirujano, tenemos suerte de que decidiera venir a trabajar aquí -súbitamente se puso serio-. Puede que escuches a algunos hablando mal de ellos…

-En el instituto ya he oído suficiente. La envidia que tiene la gente a esa familia es increíble -suspiré fingiendo estar decepcionada.

-La gente de este pueblo… -respiró profundamente y volvió a sonreír - No dejes que eso te impida hacer amigos.

-¡Nunca, papá! -le sonreí de vuelta- De hecho han empezado a hablar de mí por salir con ellos -eso le hizo fruncir el ceño-. Te lo digo por si oyes algo… de mí. En fin, papá, me voy a dormir ya.

Subí las bolsas y las dejé en el suelo, cerrando la puerta de mi habitación de espaldas. Antes de abrirlas puse a cargar el móvil y lo encendí. En el mismo momento en el que estuvo operativo el número de Alice apareció en la pantalla.

-Hola, Ali, ¿qué tal habéis llegado a casa?

-Llegamos hace casi una hora, le contamos a Carlisle y Esme todo lo que pasó y quieren hablarte -dijo rapidísimo y se quitó el auricular.

-¿Vale? -escuché que ponía el altavoz- ¿Hola?

-Hola Bella -dijo la voz masculina más atractiva que había escuchado jamás.

-Hola Carlisle -dije intentando imitar su voz sensual. Escuché de fondo las risas del resto del clan Cullen. No fue mi mejor intento.

-Querida Bella -dijo una dulce voz femenina que identifiquė como Esme-, queremos darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por nuestros hijos.

-Oh, Esme, soy yo la que da las gracias -repliqué pausadamente-. Y siento mucho que os hayáis tenido que revelar ante una mortal, pero pronto será una de las mías y los Volturi no podrán tocarla.

-Los tuyos… bueno, es difícil encontrar gente tan comprensiva -comentó Carlisle.

-Cuando se guardan secretos hay que tener cuidado con en quién confías -ellos debían saber mejor que nadie-. Pero tú ya te has ganado esa confianza, Carlisle Cullen. Apareces en nuestros anuarios. Mi congregación ya ha hecho más de un pacto contigo.

Escuché un montón de susurros y durante unos segundos pareció que se olvidaban de mi. Me senté en la cama a esperar mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

-Bella -escuché de repente a Esme-, nos encantaría tenerte un día en casa… Podríamos tomar el té.

-Claro, seguro que es muy entretenido verme comer -sugerí riendo-. Me encantaría pasar un día de estos a pasar la tarde. Gracias por tu hospitalidad.

Se despidió cálidamente y me pasó de nuevo a Alice, que urgió que abriera las bolsas para ver sus regalos. De fondo pude escuchar a los demás alejándose y a Edward, preguntándome sobre Angela de manera ansiosa.

-Oh, Edward, llamala de una vez y deja de molestar -Alice sonó exasperada y no volví a oír a Edward-. Bueno, ¿que te parecen?

Eché un vistazo a todas mis compras, esparcidas por la cama, sin contar los libros que coloqué amorosamente en la estantería. Pude distinguir perfectamente las prendas que había comprado yo (cuatro cuellos vueltos, una bufanda y guantes, dos pijamas de pelito y un maxi jersey con un búho marrón) de las de Alice (un vestido de lana azul marino, una gabardina burdeos con forro interior de terciopelo, una tablet y un montón de leotardos y cinturones). Empecé a doblarlo todo, sujetando el móvil entre el hombro y la cabeza.

-Alice, esto son más de tres cosas. Y estoy segura de que ha costado más de cien dólares.

-No, no puedes saberlo porque le he quitado la etiqueta a todo. Y no te enfades conmigo -oí a Jasper preguntar incrédulo "¿está enfadada por el precio?"-, estoy tan contenta de haber ganado dos amigas en una semana. También quiero comprarle algo a Ángela.

Le conté toda la conversación del coche (ante la cual se emocionó mucho por tener otra integrante en nuestro grupo paranormal) y nos despedimos después de un rato más hablando y de que Jasper y ella me dieran varias veces las buenas noches.


	4. Jacob Black

**¿Habéis leído el título? Adivinad de que va el capítulo ;D Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo :3**

La semana siguiente empezó siendo un calco de la anterior, con solo un par de cambios en su estructura. Uno de ellos fue que Ángela empezó a sentarse con nosotros en la cafetería. Otro que empezó a hablarse del baile de Halloween del instituto. Mike Newton siguió insistiendo en la excursión a la playa de La Push y acabó estableciéndose para el fin de semana siguiente.

Jess empezó a sentirse cada vez más amargada, ya que ahora no solo yo me sentaba con los Cullen, sino que Ángela podía hablar tranquilamente con ellos. Según Edward (que nos hacía partícipes de los pensamientos de todo el mundo durante el almuerzo) por mucho esfuerzo que pusiera, Ángela y yo seguíamos acaparando la atención que se le debería dar a ella.

Los rumores de que estaba tratando de conquistar a Jasper y a Edward (a tiempo parcial al parecer) siguieron, pero al mismo tiempo empezó a circular el rumor de que Rosalie y yo formábamos una pareja lésbica porque nos habían visto juntas y a solas el sábado en el centro comercial de Port Ángeles. El único comentario de Emmett al respecto fue:

-¡Eso sería jodidamente sexy!

Edward seguía sin decidirse a declararse, por mucho que los demás le insistiėramos y que Alice le mostrara su posible futuro con Ángela (que al parecer cambiaba según las decisiones de Edward). De hecho ese mismo jueves durante la hora de la comida Ángela le insinuó MUY claramente que quería ir con él al baile de Halloween y su única reacción fue cambiar de tema como si no la hubiera escuchado. Cuando al final de clases encontré a Ángela en el baño llorando fui a buscar a Edward al parking y le di un buen puñetazo que me dislocó la muñeca. Fue como pegar a un bloque de granito. Rose se puso echa una furia y me sacó del instituto para llevarme al hospital en mi propio coche.

-Hola, papá -llamé por teléfono desde el coche-, no te asustes pero me he caído en el parking y me he hecho daño en la mano. No, no está rota. Si, voy camino del hospital. No, me lleva Rosalie Cullen. Si, te llamaré en cuanto pueda.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó Rose ansiosa en cuanto colgué.

-Todo bien -repetí guardando el móvil-. Ahora mismo la que nos tiene que preocupar es Ángela.

-Estará bien, Alice está con ella.

-Voy a matar a tu hermano.

-Ponte a la cola, cariño.

Cuando llegamos, Rose abrió las puertas de par en par y se dirigió al mostrador con una confianza abrumadora. Pidió (o más bien exigió pero con una sonrisa) a la enfermera de recepción que llamara a su padre y me hizo sentar en la sala de espera durante los pocos minutos que tardó Carlisle Cullen en aparecer.

Al ver entrar al doctor Cullen en la recepción, noté la líbido de la mayor parte de los presentes subir… incluyendo la mía, he de confesar. Carlisle era muy joven (demasiado para hacerse pasar por treintañero), con el pelo rubio casi platino y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine. De entre todos los vampiros que he visto a lo largo de los años Carlisle Cullen sigue estando en el top 10 de hombres sexys.

-Señorita Swan -dijo el doctor Cullen con su seductora voz aterciopelada-, ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Furiosa -confesé con una sonrisa en la cara- y puede que haya mojado un poco las bragas al verte.

Carlisle parpadeó confuso y Rosalie empezó a reírse intentando sin éxito hacerlo pasar por tos. Me levanté y los apremié a ir a su despacho. Rose me sujetó con un brazo y me susurró emocionada que era la primera vez que alguien había conseguido sorprender tanto a Carlisle. Llegamos al final de un pasillo hasta una puerta de madera con el cartel "cirugía general". Entramos a un sencillo despacho lleno de estanterías.

Una vez allí me acerqué a la camilla junto a la pared y me senté esperando y alargando el brazo lesionado. El doctor lo tomó con mucho cuidado y pasó los dedos por la muñeca usando su tacto sobrenatural para examinar la hinchazón que empezaba a formarse.

-Me duele mucho la mano -expliqué-. La muñeca y los nudillos. Supongo que sabes por qué.

-Edward me llamó y me lo contó todo. Emmett llamó también para que le permitiera arrancar a Edward una extremidad -explicó mientras me examinaba.

-Yo no hubiera pedido permiso -mascullé pero sonreí al darme cuenta de que no había mencionado su respuesta.

Al final decretó que no hacía falta hacer radiografías. El diagnóstico fue un esguince. Me puso crema antiinflamatoria, me colocó una muñequera rígida que la inmovilizó y me recetó más antiinflamatorios y reposo durante las siguientes 36 horas. Eso me libraba de ir a clases al día siguiente, yujuu…

Carlisle se disculpó a cada gesto de dolor que esbocé. Al final Rose me acompañó de vuelta al coche con su aura llena de culpabilidad.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rosalie? -pregunté en cuanto arrancó el coche.

-Bella, todo esto es mi culpa.

-¿Cómo va a ser culpa tuya? -fruncí el ceño- Soy yo la que le ha hundido el puño en la cara a Edward. La próxima vez me creeré lo de "piel dura como el mármol".

-Yo debería haber llegado antes, en cuanto Alice vio lo que hizo Edward -farfulló-. Y encima mañana empieza a hacer sol.

-No seré la única en saltarme las clases, entonces.

"La naturaleza vampírica se revela a la luz del sol"; esa es una de las primeras cosas que hay que aprender del bestiario sobre los vampiros. A pesar de que la luz no les daña (por mucho que la ficción les haya retratado convirtiéndose en ceniza bajo el Sol) sí que muestra su fisiología antinatural. El cómo no lo tenía muy claro, ya que es imposible retratar la piel vampírica.

-Bella, la verdad es que yo… había planeado un fin de semana romántico con Em… -explicó Rosalie algo avergonzada- pero no te preocupes, me quedaré para cuidarte.

-¿Harás de enfermera sexy para mí? -pasé los dedos por la muñequera, distraída- No, Rose, sobreviviré al esguince. Vete a fornicar con el grandote por mí -le guiñé un ojo y bufó de risa como respuesta.

-Pero me llamarás -me ordenó-. Cada día. Y me da igual si crees que interrumpes algo -dijo cuando abrí la boca para protestar-. Me llamarás todo los días.

-Siii mamáaaa…

Llegamos a casa y Charlie ya estaba allí, bastante agobiado por la preocupación. Agradeció muchas veces la ayuda a Rosalie y ella se fue a los pocos minutos para dejarnos intimidad. Me senté en el sofá y por los movimientos nerviosos de mi padre comprendí que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de cocinar esa noche. Acabamos pidiendo unas pizzas en la pizzeria del pueblo.

-Oh, Bells -llamó Charlie desde la cocina, de donde estaba trayendo platos y vasos-, esta noche había quedado para ver el partido aquí con Billy Black, pero aún puedo cancelarlo.

-No, papá, no te preocupes. Me apetece mucho volver a ver a Billy. Así podrá ver lo bien que estoy tratando su camioneta.

Le sonreí y subí a cambiarme de ropa. Para ello tuve que forcejear un buen rato con la muñeca inmóvil y acabé tardando más de diez minutos en ponerme un simple pantalón de chándal y una camiseta. Aún estaba cepillandome el pelo cuando sonó el timbre y oí a Charlie salir del salón y hablar con alguien en el vestíbulo. Dejé el peine en su sitio, sobre la cómoda, y bajé para ayudarlo pensando que sería el repartidor.

-¡Vaya, aquí está Bella! -exclamó un hombre mayor, nativo y en silla de ruedas. Billy Black, el antiguo dueño de mi coche.

-¡Billy! -bajé lo que quedaba de escalera a saltos y fui a besarle la mejilla- Llevo ya dos semanas aquí y no has venido a verme -le reprendí.

-Vaya, parece que no has cambiado tanto -me sonrió y miró a Charlie-. No me extraña que tu padre esté tan contento.

-Bueno, no os quedéis ahí, vamos al salón.

-Jake ha ido a por la cerveza al coche -explicó Billy mientras se dirigía al salón junto a Charlie.

Jake… Recordaba muy confusamente al benjamín de los Black, dado que era mucho más joven que yo… tal vez po años. Recuerdo que a sus hermanas, las gemelas Rachel y Rebecca, no les gustaba jugar con él por esa razón. Sin embargo, sería agradable volver a verlo.

Escuché un ruido en el porche y me asomé para ofrecer ayuda. Allí estaba Jacob Black, mucho más alto de lo que esperaba y desde luego más guapo de lo que debería parecerme un pú el pelo largo recogido con una goma elástica en la nuca. Tenía una preciosa piel sedosa de color rojizo y ojos oscuros sobre los pómulos pronunciados. Aún quedaba un ápice de la redondez de la infancia alrededor de su mentón. En suma, tenía un rostro muy bonito. Tanto que me quedé mirándolo absorta más tiempo del que debía.

El también se quedó paralizado al verme y para cuando quise darme cuenta estábamos los dos mirándonos en un silencio muy incómodo. Empecé a rascarme el hombro nerviosamente y una sonrisa tímida apareció en su cara.

-¿Bella?

-Hola, Jacob.

Se acercó con la caja de cerveza en la mano y me apresuré a dejarle pasar y llevarlo a la cocina. Mientras andaba, me reprochaba mentalmente; _Madre mía, Bella, ¿qué haces babeando por un niño? ¿Qué eres, una asaltacunas?_. Sin embargo, no pude evitar pasarme los dedos por el pelo para contrarrestar el encrespamiento y desear no haberme puesto un chándal para estar por casa.

Una vez llegamos a la cocina, Jacob metió las latas en la nevera, moviéndose de manera fluida por la cocina. He de suponer que no era la primera vez que venía a casa. Aún no sabía muy bien qué decir, así que bromeė un poco.

-Bueno, la última vez que te vi comías tierra... -se sonrojó y cambié de tema inmediatamente para no hacerle sentir incómodo- ¿qué tal el instituto?

-Bastante bien -se encogió de hombros y se apoyó contra la encimera-. El instituto en la reserva es pequeño y conozco a todo el mundo desde que éramos niños, así que…

-¿Monótono? -pregunté sonriendo. Asintió con la cabeza devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Bells -escuché a mi padre moviéndose del recibidor al salón-, ya ha llegado la pizza.

-Eh, dejad algo de pizza para la lesionada.

Nos sentamos los cuatro en el salón, mi padre en su sillón favorito, Billy a su lado y Jacob y yo en el sofá, y devoramos la pizza mientras veíamos a trozos un partido de béisbol y charlábamos un poco. Al principio la conversación giró alrededor de mi accidente y del coche, ya que los Black tenían bastantes anécdotas sobre él. Como aquella vez que se les caló yendo cuesta abajo.

-Pues a mi me encanta -protesté defendiendo a mi Chevy-, y va muy bien.

-Sí, pero es muy lento -rió Jacob-. Charlie me ahorró muchos problemas. No sé cuántas veces más podría haberlo reparado y ahora por fin puedo ponerme a trabajar en la construcción de otro coche.

-No es tan lento -volví a protestar, pero entonces me di cuenta de una de las cosas que había mencionado- ¿Has dicho que eras tú quién arreglaba a Chevy? ¿Y que construyes coches?

Jacob sonrió cuando escuchó el mote del viejo monovolumen y asintió.

-De hecho ahora estoy trabajando en uno… ¿No sabrás por casualidad donde puedo encontrar un cilindro maestro para un Volkswagen Rabbit del ochenta y seis? -preguntó burlón.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, creo que vi uno hace poco en el super cuando fui a comprar leche -se rió con voz ronca y amable-. Te diré lo que haremos, Jake.

Me miró con interés y si no me equivoco algo sonrojado al notar como me acerqué a él confidencialmente.

-Yo te ayudo a buscar las piezas que necesites -dije suavemente- y tu a cambio cuidas de mi Chevy si alguna vez tiene problemas...

-De acuerdo -su amplia sonrisa me hizo sonreír y tuve el impulso de cogerle de la mano, pero volví a reprenderme mentalmente; _Como se te ocurre, Isabella Swan, pensar en ligar con un niño DELANTE DE TU PADRE_.

Después de mi reprimenda mental me quedé en silencio de nuevo, dejando que Jacob, Billy y mi padre comentaran el partido y charlaran un poco. Cogí mi móvil y encontré varios mensajes que responder. Abrí primero el de Ángela, que me pedía perdón una y otra vez por mi muñeca. Decidí llamarla más tarde y seguí leyendo, contestando a Alice, Jasper y Emmett y tratando de ignorar los tres de Mike. Los abrí por último; me los había mandado a lo largo de la tarde preguntando por mi lesión, por la excursión del día sabado y ofreciéndose si necesitaba algo. En el último había algunos iconos de coqueteo que me hicieron gruñir en voz baja, captando la atención de Jacob.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó en voz baja, preocupado.

Negué la cabeza y sonreí un poco de manera forzada. Cogí un par de platos con la mano buena y me levanté para llevarlos a la cocina, observando que Charlie y Billy se habían quedado totalmente absortos mirando el partido. Dejé los platos sobre el fregadero, preguntándome mentalmente si Charlie tendría guantes de fregar para no mojar la muñequera y al darme la vuelta me encontré a Jacob Black trayendo el resto de platos y vasos.

-Hey -dijo suavemente, aún hablando bajito.

-Hey -respondí sonriendo-, gracias por ayudar.

-¿Ha pasado algo? -preguntó refiriéndose a hacía unos minutos.

-Nah, solo es -me encogí de hombros y me senté en la silla más cercana mientras él dejaba los platos en el fregadero- un chaval de mi instituto…

-¿Tu novio? -me interrumpió.

-Uggh... -se empezó a reír de mi mueca de asco- No por Dios, un compañero de clase que no deja de intentar… -paré intentando buscar una palabra adecuada- algo conmigo y no se da por vencido.

-¿Y te ha escrito?

-Si -saqué el móvil y releí el mensaje-, algo sobre cuidarme este fin de semana con muchos emoticonos de guiños.

Jacob empezó a reírse en voz alta y cuando subí la mirada lo encontré fregando todos los cacharros de la cena. Le sonreí agradecida y busqué un tema de conversación en mi cabeza.

-Así que… construyes coches - _Mierda, de eso hablamos antes, ¡añade algo!_ \- ¿Y desde hace cuanto?

-Billy empezó a enseñarme reparando el Chevy conmigo, cuando cumplí 13.

-No hace mucho entonces.

-Hace ya casi dos años -aclaró y mi mente empezó a hacer los cálculos. Eso dejaba una diferencia de como mucho dos años entre nosotros.

-Bueno, dos años no son mucho -comenté contestándole a la vez que calculaba.

-Y aparte de ese tipo -se sentó a mi lado- ¿qué tal te llevas con la gente de Forks?

-Muy bien, la verdad -iba a hablarle de los Cullen pero mi instinto me previno-, he hecho unas cuantas amigas.

-Amigas… ¿y amigos? -preguntó intentando parecer casual.

-Si, y amigos… novios de amigas -expliqué para dejar claro que estaba soltera.

-Ese colgante es muy bonito -fue a tocar mi talismán pero su mano se quedó en el aire, señalando.

-Oh, esto -toqué la pequeña jaula de plata que encerraba una perla-. Menos mal que lo has notado -dije mientras me lo quitaba (al fin y al cabo leer la mente es una gran ventaja cuando uno está ligando)-, si hubiese entrado con él a la ducha lo hubiera arruinado.

Al mirarlo a los ojos, no pude leer sus pensamientos, sino sólo palabras sueltas. _Ummm, éste no es un humano normal._ Pero dejé de cuestionarlo cuando me di cuenta que todo lo que captaba iba por la línea de "guapa, brillante, dulce...". Sonreí y él me respondió.

-Hey chicos -saludó Billy entrando en la cocina. Mi padre lo siguió poco después.

-¿Se acabó el partido? -pregunté mientras me ponía de pie, seguida por Jacob.

-En realidad no, pero se está haciendo muy tarde y no me gusta conducir de noche -comentó Billy como si de hecho fuera él quien conducía.

Fuimos los cuatro juntos hasta la entradita, donde empezamos a despedirnos.

-Nos veremos pronto, Billy -le di un abrazo.

-Cuídate, Bella -se despidió él señalando mi muñeca.

Charlie le dio una palmada en el hombro y le comentó algo sobre salir a pescar el domingo mientras los dos salían al patio. Me di la vuelta para despedirme de Jacob y empecé a sentir unos nervios que no sabía si eran suyos o míos. Probablemente de ambos.

-En fin, Bella -dijo mientras apoyaba la mano en mi brazo avergonzado-. Ha sido un placer volver a verte.

Tras asegurarme de que ambos progenitores estaban distraídos, empujé a Jacob (que me sacaba media cabeza, pero era lo suficientemente flacucho como para moverle si le cogía por sorpresa) a un abrazo que él respondió con demasiado entusiasmo para ser un simple abrazo de despedida, pero que a mí me hizo sonreír.

-A tí -le dije cuando nos separamos- también te veré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí -respondió con una sonrisa tonta-, muy pronto.

En ese momento mi padre volvió a entrar en casa y los dos despedimos a Jacob con la mano hasta que arrancó el coche. Vimos desaparecer la furgoneta y Charlie cerró la puerta. Por su aura parecía especialmente contento.

-¿Es un buen chico, verdad? -comentó como de pasada.

-¿Jacob Black? Es un encanto.

Parecía con ganas de seguir hablando, pero decidí quitarme de en medio al escucharle pensar " _es un buen chico para ti"_ y así poder llamar a Ángela cuanto antes. Le di las buenas noches de manera apresurada y subí la escalera prácticamente corriendo hasta mi cuarto. Una vez allí, coloqué el amuleto en la cómoda, marqué el número de Ángela y me dejé caer en la cama con cuidado de cómo colocaba la muñeca.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Angie. Siento llamar tan tarde, ¿te pillo en mal momento?

-No, Bella, solo estaba leyendo -distinguí el crujido de una silla y una puerta cerrándose- ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

-Oh, está bien -lo estiré perezosamente-. Es solo la muñeca y papá Cullen ya la ha mirado.

-Siento mucho lo de hoy -suspiró-. No debería haberme puesto así…

-Ángela Webber, ni se te ocurra echarte la culpa. Edward es un capullo y si hubiese podido le hubiera roto la mandíbula.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Tampoco me esperaba que dijera que sí, pero al ignorarme… Es evidente que no le intereso ni como pareja de baile.

-¿Qué puedes esperar de un virgen de más de un siglo? -Ángela estalló en risitas ante la palabra "virgen"- Dudo que fuera de su familia haya hablado con ninguna fémina en toda su vida… En su existencia, me refiero.

-Alice estuvo aquí -obviamente Ángela trataba de desviar el tema de la castidad de cierto vampiro-, me dijo que no me preocupara, que al final lo pasaría genial en Halloween.

-Pero sin dar explicaciones, ¿verdad? No soporto cuando se pone críptica -volví a escuchar risas al otro lado del teléfono-. Hablando de Halloween, ¿te parece que te inicie ese día?

-¿Iniciarme? ¿En la brujería? -su voz sonó excitada y tensa- ¿La noche de Halloween?

-La noche de Samhain -la corregí-; es una fiesta celta en la que se celebra la unión de los mundos mortal y paranormal. Lo que viene a ser un día cualquiera en Forks.

-Si, si, es la fecha perfecta. ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?¿Tengo que preparar algo?

-Bueno, yo soy tu mentora, así que de los preparativos me encargo yo. Con que vengas mañana a planificar conmigo me vale.

Charlamos un poco más, sobre todo acerca del instituto y la montaña de apuntes que escribiría por mí y de la excursión del sábado, a la que se negó a ir sola. Entendí que las cosas con Jessica y compañía no iban demasiado bien, así que acepté ir con la condición de que no me dejara a solas con Mike bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Cuando colgué, me fui directamente al baño a cepillarme los dientes y terminar mi rutina diaria y derechita al sobre.


	5. El matrimonio Lowell

A la mañana siguiente pretendía dormir hasta tarde ya que no tenía que ir al instituto pero una luz intensa proveniente de la ventana me despertó. Suelo dormir con las cortinas abiertas, ya que en Forks las mañanas son nubladas y muy oscuras normalmente (no sólo por el clima sino porque está muy al norte), así que me costó un poco entender que eso que veía a través de la ventana era nada menos que luz solar.

Me acerqué lentamente a la ventana arropada todavía en la colcha y con los ojos llenos de legañas para mirar el exterior. El Sol estaba ahí, desde luego, aunque había muchas nubes congregadas alrededor, aunque no tantas como para pensar que sería otro día gris. Abrí un poco el cristal y comprobé que de hecho la temperatura no era tan baja como de costumbre. Después de estirarme y bostezar un buen rato, apilé un montón de ropa sobre la cama (incluyendo una camiseta de algodón en vez de un cuello vuelto para celebrar el buen tiempo), me quité con cuidado la muñequera y me fui a darme una buena ducha.

Me desenrredé bien el pelo, me pasé la cuchilla por piernas y axilas (de manera rutinaria, porque en Forks iba cubierta de arriba abajo) y para enjuagarme me quedé disfrutando del agua caliente más tiempo del que debería. Estaba frotándome el pelo distraída cuando noté un tirón en el estómago, señal de que una criatura sobrenatural había entrado en el perímetro de la casa.

Me envolví en una toalla y barajé las distintas posibilidades. Que fuera un Cullen era lo más probable, pero tampoco era imposible que fuera una visita no deseada. Cerré los ojos y me concentré para poder sentir lo que fuera que estaba en casa. Sentí más de una presencia, con ese aura hambrienta característica de los vampiros. Sin embargo, solo una de ellas me era conocida.

-¿Jasper? -susurré con la puerta del baño entreabierta. Su aura empática era fácilmente reconocible.

-Buenos días, Bella -saludó apareciendo junto a la puerta en un instante.

-Buenos días, Jasper -sonreí al verle darse la vuelta de inmediato. No se le había escapado que solo llevaba puesta una toalla-. ¿Vienes acompañado?

Su aura normalmente tranquila se tiñó con un pelín de culpabilidad. Murmuró un "lo siento" que apenas oí y le vi debatirse entre darse la vuelta y explicar la situación o seguir girado para respetar mi intimidad.

-Tranquilo -le atajé antes de que se decidiera-, me encantará conocer a tus amigos. Porque eso es lo que son, ¿no?

-Si, son… viejos amigos.

-Muy bien, ¿me esperas abajo? Me visto en seguida.

Asintió con la cabeza, aún mirando a cualquier sitio excepto a mi dirección, y desapareció de nuevo. Salí con cautela y fui a la habitación, sellándola con magia después de cerrarla. Fue un bloqueo básico que duraría unos minutos de forcejeo humano; unos segundos como mucho aplicando fuerza vampírica, pero que mentalmente me ayudó a sentirme segura. No es que no me fiara de las palabras de Jasper pero estar desnuda en una casa llena de criaturas paranormales tampoco era una situación ideal.

Me sequé rápido, me coloqué de vuelta la muñequera y me puse la ropa y los zapatos mientras llamaba a Rosalie

-Hola, Bella -respondió al tercer tono.

-Hola, princesa. Te llamo para decirte que tengo a Jasper haciéndome de niñera, así que… -me callé cuando se le escapó un gemido- ¿llamo en mal momento?

-No, no -por su voz parecía que se había quedado sin aliento de repente-. Solo estábamos…

Emitió un gemido aún más largo que me hizo sonrojar y apartarme el auricular de golpe. Cogí aire y contesté lo más rápido posible.

-No os molesto más. Espero que lo paséis bien. Saluda a Emmett de mi parte -antes de colgar escuché la voz de Em contestando "¡igualmente, Bells!".

Me quedé mirando el móvil un rato, procesando lo que había pasado, pero al final lo dejé en la mesilla y me dejé caer en la cama, riendo. Desafortunadamente al incorporarme me apoyé sin pensar en la muñeca mala y solté un grito ahogado.

-¡Bella! -oí la voz alarmada de Jasper al otro lado de la puerta- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tranquilo -me senté en la cama agarrándome la muñeca con fuerza.

-Voy a entrar -advirtió. Comprobé satisfecha que tuvo que forcejear con la cerradura casi un minuto, muchos más segundos de lo que había calculado, pero al final consiguió abrir la puerta. Se acercó rápidamente a la cama y me tomó de las manos- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me apoyé y me duele -confesé un poco avergonzada-, necesito tomarme el antiinflamatorio. Está en mi mochila -señalé con la cabeza.

Jasper se movió como una bala y volvió a su posición con la bolsa de la farmacia en la mano.

-Tengo que desayunar para poder tomármelo.

Me puse en pie y me acompañó hasta la puerta, pero bajó antes que yo, supongo que para advertir a los demás. Mientras bajaba escuché cuchicheos y sentí energías excitadas y nerviosas en el ambiente. Andé hasta la cocina y me encontré tres vampiros en ella. Jasper estaba al lado de la puerta, a mi derecha y entendí al instante que planeaba hacerme de escudo si algo salía mal.

Frente a la nevera había una pareja de vampiros totalmente inmóvil mirándome emocionados; un hombre entrado en la veintena, con el pelo rubio oscuro algo enmarañado y tan alto como Jasper, que me saludó con un gesto con la cabeza y una chica delgada cogida de su brazo, con el pelo castaño rojizo y corto. Los dos vestían como si acabaran de llegar de pasar una buena temporada a la intemperie. Los miré a los ojos y no pude evitar una mueca al ver sus ojos escarlatas.

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no, nos tiene miedo. ¿Nos tiene miedo? No le gustan los vampiros. No le gustamos nosotros. No debimos haber venido. Peter dijo que todo estaría bien pero hemos asustado a la humana. Oh no._

 _Tengo que hacer algo o Charlotte saldrá huyendo. Jasper parece relajado, así que de momento no la hemos cagado. Tal vez no debimos cazar anoche; nuestros ojos son más brillantes ahora. Pero Jasper insistió mucho en que hiciéramos desaparecer a aquellos tipos de Port Ángeles._

-¿En serio, Jasper? -susurré mirándolo- ¿Los borrachos de Port Ángeles?

-Borrachos y violadores reincidentes -se justificó con sólo un poco de vergüenza en el aura. Ni rastro de remordimiento.

-Increíble -Peter miró a Jasper asombrado-, es tan guay como describiste.

-Vaya. Gracias -sonreí a Peter y luego miré a Jasper dejándole sentir mi agradecimiento por haberse ocupado de aquellos hombres. No es que ser cómplice de asesinato me hiciera ilusión, pero si hubiera llegado a pasar algo grave no hubiera dudado en matarlos yo misma.

Jasper respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a la mesa del centro de la cocina, donde no me había fijado hasta ahora que había una tartera. Dejó al lado mi medicación y abrió la tapa, dejando salir un agradable olor a limón y miel. Me acerqué para abrir del todo la tartera y noté que Charlotte dejaba de respirar, a lo que Peter le susurró algo demasiado rápido y bajo para que yo lo distinguiera.

-Es bizcocho de limón -dijo Jasper distrayendo mi atención de la pareja-. De parte de Esme, como disculpas por lo de ayer.

-Por favor -dije rodando los ojos-. Dile a Esme que no es ella quien debe disculparse. Y que pienso ir a merendar a tu casa todos los días para que me haga estas cosas -metí la nariz en la tartera y comprobé que aún estaba caliente al ver todo el vaho que salía del recipiente.

Me moví rápido (en términos humanos me refiero) para coger la tetera y poner agua a calentar para mi té. Al ver a Charlotte y Peter rígidos contra la pared de enfrente (a la que se habían movido en cuanto me acerqué a la encimera en la que antes estaban apoyados) les señalé las sillas de la cocina como indicación silenciosa de que se sentaran. Mientras me hacía mi té les oí a los tres cuchicheando literalmente a mis espaldas sentados a la mesa.

Cogí mi caja de infusiones y abrí el compartimento secreto donde guardo malva seca. La malva es uno de los ingredientes de la mezcla que no solo hace que nuestro rastro sea imperceptible para las criaturas sobrenaturales (los vampiros por ejemplo ni huelen ni saborean nuestra sangre), sino que permite hacer invisibles o al menos más camufladas a ojos mortales nuestras marcas de bruja (tatuajes, quemaduras, cicatrices y otros). Añadí una cucharada de malva a mi breakfast tea y un par de terrones para contrarrestar el sabor amargo.

-Bueeeno -dije sentándome junto a Jasper, que ya me estaba cortando un trozo de bizcocho-, comencemos de nuevo las presentaciones. Isabella Swan, estudiante, adolescente y bruja en mi tiempo libre.

Peter sonrió y miró a Charlotte, que parecía algo más contenta pero seguía hirviendo de nervios. Le di un mordisco al bizcocho y cerré los ojos con fuerza para disfrutar del sabor. Que textura, que intensidad, que pedazo de idea añadir miel. Para estar hecho por alguien que no puede saborearlo estaba impresionantemente bueno.

-Yo soy Peter Lowell y esta es mi mujer Charlotte. Conocemos a Jasper desde… desde que fuimos convertidos básicamente.

Supe inmediatamente que me ocultaban algo, pero lo dejé pasar. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener secretos, y en mi congregación la primera regla es respetarlos y no meterte a no ser que estés involucrado. Sorbí un poco de té mientras les miraba, evitando cuanto podía sus ojos para darles intimidad (y para no tener que ver el bonito tinte carmín que deja la sangre humana en ellos). Luego me dirigí a Jasper.

-¿Dónde está Alice?

-Se fue a cazar con Edward anoche. Esta mañana me llamó para decirme que se retrasarán un par de horas más.

-¿Y has venido a entretenerte aquí? Lo que le dije a Esme sobre verme comer era broma, Jazz.

-Hemos venido -dijo de repente Peter- por mí. Quería hablar con una… bruja. Verás -se apoyó con los codos sobre la mesa-, mi abuela era bruja…

-Lo sé, tu aura revela restos de poder psíquico sin desarrollar. Probablemente no se manifestaron hasta que te convertiste, ¿verdad?

-Si, exacto. Yo mismo no lo hubiera explicado mejor -se echó para atrás de nuevo mientras me miraba impresionado.

-Siento haberte interrumpido -dije rápidamente-, solo quería ahorrarte algo de tiempo. Sígueme contando.

-Bueno, mi abuela… Según nos contaba mi padre era una bruja famosa en sus años mozos -sonrió y se le marcaron los hoyuelos.

Nunca me había venido un vampiro a preguntar por un pariente fallecido… Afortunadamente no necesitaba ningún instrumento de adivinación; el apellido Lowell es reconocido entre la congregación, al menos en la comunidad estadounidense. En realidad no se me está permitido hablar de asuntos "internos" a gente ajena, pero nuestras normas técnicamente sólo se aplican al contacto con mortales.

-A ver… Tu apellido me suena bastante… ¿Amanda Lowell, nacida en San Antonio?

Charlotte abrió los ojos y cogió de la mano a Peter. Este se había quedado paralizado al escucharme. Sentí de repente una gran cantidad de emoción contenida y miré de reojo a Jasper, que simplemente pensó dirigiéndose a mí (supongo que por costumbre de que Edward le lea la mente); _los recuerdos humanos se van desvaneciendo con el tiempo. Peter no recuerda a su familia más allá de historias que le contaban de pequeño._

-No… no recordaba su nombre -admitió Peter después de un rato en silencio-. Mi hermana se llamaba Amanda, como mi abuela. Y mi padre le puso a mi hermano mayor Antonio, en honor al lugar donde se crió. No recordaba nada de eso.

Asentí sin mirar a la pareja para permitirles unos momentos más de intimidad. Me fijé distraída en la mano de Jasper, que estaba sobre la mesa, y distinguí de repente unas marcas muy finas y brillantes. Le miré a la cara y entonces pude ver aún más marcas en el cuello y la cara. Eran cicatrices de mordiscos. Desvié la mirada para no hacerlo sentir incómodo, pero estuve segura de que lo había notado, por algo es un émpata. De repente Jasper se irguió y se dirigió a mi.

-Tu móvil está sonando.

-¿Puedes bajármelo? Está en la mesilla probablemente.

Asintió con la cabeza y se fue en un segundo. Mientras tanto me quedé fantaseando con que fuera Jacob quien me llamaba… _Un momento, no tengo el número de Jake. ¿Cómo voy a quedar con él?_ Bufé y me tomé lo que quedaba de té de un trago.

-Aquí está -Jasper apareció y me pasó el teléfono, en cuya pantalla se leía "Mamá". Me asaltó un mal presentimiento.

-Hola mamá.

-¡Isabella Swan! ¿por qué me he tenido que enterar por tu padre que estás lesionada?

-Mamá, no chilles -dije suavemente-. ¿Y por qué me he tenido que enterar ahora que llamas a Charlie para preguntarle por mi?

-No uses ese tono conmigo, jovencita. ¿Por qué no me llamaste ayer desde el hospital?

-No tuve tiempo para llamarte, solo me torcí la muñeca y me han recomendado reposo. No era nada grave, así que no te llamé.

-Que sea grave o no, no lo decides tú -me replicó-. Isabella, si te estás metiendo en problemas…

-¿En qué problemas me puedo meter en Forks? -por el rabillo del ojo vi a los tres vampiros riéndose en silencio- Me resbalé en un charco y al caerme apoyé mal la mano, eso es todo. ¿Por qué llamaste a Charlie?

La línea se quedó en silencio y me froté la frente enfadada. Ya sabía que estaba pasando.

Mi madre tiene muchos problemas de inseguridad por los cuales nunca antes había conseguido una pareja estable. Ha pasado casi diez años cambiando de pareja si no cada mes si cada estación, usándolos para reponer su autoestima de vez en cuando. Y cuando no le funciona, en los momentos en que eso no le es suficiente, llama a mi padre como recurso sentimental.

Mis padres se casaron muy jóvenes, al terminar la universidad, y yo nací al año de esa unión. Su separación fue súbita (probablemente también debido a sus inseguridades, pero Renée lleva toda mi vida negándolo) y mi padre aun en ese momento no parecía haberlo superado totalmente, a pesar de los años que han pasado, probablemente aún tenía esperanzas sobre mi madre.

-¿Otra vez dudas de Phil? -mi voz salió fría. Estaba harta de su actitud.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Bella, eres muy joven -fruncí aún más el ceño al reconocer las palabras con las que siempre se justificaba-. Phil no deja de tontear con sus alumnas. Así no es como se comporta un marido.

-¿Lo has hablado con él? -silencio de nuevo- ¿Así es como se comporta una mujer? Si no tienes agallas para ser sincera con tu marido, me parece bien, pero no metas a Charlie en esto.

-No me hables así, Bella…

-No, mamá. Bastante daño le has hecho ya a Charlie. No lo llames para contarle tus penas y para decirle -imité su voz aguda- "que nadie me ha apoyado como tú, Charlie". Deja de usar a mi padre.

Renée rompió a llorar al otro lado de la línea y susurré un "lo siento" a los presentes mientras me levantaba de la mesa. Se levantaron a velocidad humana y se pusieron a recoger la vajilla para ahorrarme tiempo. Yo me dirigí a la escalera, haciéndoles un gesto para que me siguieran a mi cuarto.

-Bella, necesito…

Suspiré cansada. Necesitaba una tirada de tarot. Era la única manera de darle algo de seguridad en el futuro. A corta duración, claro. Fui a arrodillarme junto a la cama para sacar mi baraja pero lo pensé mejor y me senté en ella esperando a que llegaran los demás.

-No puedo, mamá. Tengo compañía. Unos amigos han venido a ver como estoy.

-Llámame -dijo entre sollozos- cuando tengas algo de tiempo para mi.

-Lo haré -colgué inmediatamente y miré el móvil hastiada-. Chantajista emocional…

Sentí el brazo de Jasper sobre mis hombros, reconfortándome, y cerré los ojos pesadamente, apoyándome en él. Noté también a Peter y Charlotte moviéndose por mi cuarto y me sentí avergonzada por el drama que habíamos montado entre mi madre y yo.

-Siento el numerito, chicos.

-¿Estás bien? -dijo una voz dulce.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Charlotte justo delante mía, ofreciendome el antiinflamatorio y un vaso de agua. Le sonreí agradecida y me los tomé de golpe. Charlotte pareció dudar un momento cuando me acerqué a coger el vaso pero se mantuvo recta y sentí que su confianza aumentaba al ver de lo que era capaz.

-Mucho mejor, gracias -dejé el vaso vacío en mi mesilla y los miré-, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

-De mi abuela -explicó Peter, que parecía mucho más contento que antes.

-Ah, si, la rama de los Lowell. Que yo sepa la estirpe… me refiero a la herencia mágica, acabó en la Maestra Amanda… pero a día de hoy aún echamos un ojo a las nuevas generaciones por si surge algún miembro con habilidades.

-Entonces, ¿mi familia sigue viva? -sus ojos brillaron emocionados.

-Que yo sepa si. No puedo darte más datos sin consultar a alguno de mis maestros, pero…

-No, no, me vale con saber eso -se levantó a estrecharme la mano-. Viniendo aquí… Mi instinto me dijo que podría recordar algo más, pero esto es… Muchas gracias.

-De nada, Peter. Estoy encantada de ser de utilidad, al fin y al cabo en eso consiste ser bruja.

Mientras sonreían amigablemente no pude evitar fijarme en que tenían las mismas marcas de mordiscos que le había visto a Jasper. No dejé que mi sonrisa flaqueara, pero supongo que mis emociones me delataron porque Jasper se dirigió a mi.

-Son marcas de mordiscos -explicó secamente.

-Me he dado cuenta. Os habéis metido en broncas, ¿verdad? -sonreí para alegrar un poco el ambiente, pero los tres me miraron tristemente.

-En demasiadas -dijo Charlotte, a pesar de que ella era la que menos cicatrices portaba.

Entre los tres me explicaron brevemente su pasado en común, como habían participado en las Guerras Vampíricas del Sur (un evento que aún a día de hoy salpica la zona de México, Centroamérica y la frontera con Estados Unidos y en las que la congregación ha participado esporádicamente) y como habían sobrevivido. Las calamidades que habían soportado y todo el mal que habían hecho por culpa de la jefa de su antiguo coven; María.

-Conozco a María -dije con un hilo de voz-, no personalmente claro, pero he leído acerca de ella. Los cazadores brujos no son capaces de eliminarla y los Volturi ignoran todo el daño que está causando.

Los demás asintieron y se pusieron a discutir la utilidad o falta de ella de los Volturi. Según sus propias palabras los Volturi tenían preferencia por los vampiros depredadores, así que hacían la vista gorda ante casos graves como el de María y se dedicaban a acosar a covens civilizados, vegetarianos o con dones que les interesara añadir a su Guardia. Un ejemplo de los tres juntos era el Clan Cullen.

Hablamos hasta que llegó el mediodía y los cuatro nos sobresaltamos al oír el coche patrulla de Charlie entrar en el camino de grava de la entrada. Jasper y yo nos levantamos de la cama de un salto y Peter y Charlotte se tensaron. Por mucho que hubieran cazado recientemente no podían arriesgarse al contacto con un humano que oliera… bueno, a humano.

-Tenemos que irnos -susurró Jasper.

-Bella -Peter me estrechó la mano sana con fuerza-, gracias por todo. Ojalá nos veámos pronto.

-Sin duda -le sonreí y desapareció de mi vista. Charlotte se despidió la siguiente.

-Gracias por hablar con nosotros -dijo tímidamente.

-La próxima vez hablaremos más -me sonrió y desapareció también.

-Bella -Jasper se colocó enfrente mía y besó mi frente- cuídate.

Poco segundos después de que los tres vampiros salieran de mi casa, oí a mi padre abrir la cerradura y entrar llamando mi nombre como de costumbre. Me guardé el móvil en el bolsillo y bajé, otra vez mosqueada por la llamada de Renée ahora que ningún vampiro asesino me distraía. Le saludé más fríamente que de costumbre y pareció preocuparse.

-¿Qué tal la mañana?

-Bien -contesté secamente-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me he escapado un rato para sacarte a comer.

Ese detalle me ablandó y decidí que mi padre no tenía culpa de caer en los juegos psicológicos de mi madre. Me puse los zapatos y cogí el bolso a la carrera para no hacerle esperar. Por si acaso me guardé el amuleto de protección mental en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

El viaje a la cafetería fue en silencio y lo dediqué a mandar mensajes a Jasper, Alice y Rosalie para que supieran que me encontraba bien. Jasper y Alice respondieron inmediatamente con fotos de lo que estaban haciendo. Sonreí al ver que ambas fotos contenían a la pareja con Edward, Peter y Charlotte. "Dile a Edward que es tonto" escribí a Jasper.

Llegamos a la cafetería y pedimos inmediatamente. Mi padre tenía que volver directamente a la comisaría, así que cuanto antes comieramos, mejor. Mientras esperábamos mi padre me miró de reojo, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable.

-He hablado con Renée -le dije mientras me servía la limonada que había pedido.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si, con la excusa de preguntar por mi muñeca se ha puesto a contarme sus penas.

-¿Sus penas? ¿Tiene problemas? -Charlie fingía curiosidad, sin sospechar que sabía que habían hablado.

-Bueno, ya sabes. A mamá le encanta quejarse de las cosas pero nunca enfrenta los problemas, ¿no es eso lo que hizo cuando estabais casados? La falta de comunicación es lo que siempre rompe sus relaciones -era un golpe muy bajo pero necesario.

-Si, eso suena a lo que haría tu madre -dijo desanimado.

-Y claro -continué a pesar de que sabía que le hacía daño-, ahora está en plan "tal cosa me molesta pero como no quiero tener enfrentamiento con Phil te lo cuento a ti que eres la única que me escucha".

Por su silencio y la forma en que me miró supe que mis palabras se habían acercado demasiado a su conversación real. Me rompía el corazón hacerle esto a mi padre, pero si estando en Forks podía ayudarle a superarlo, lo haría. En ese momento recibí un mensaje de Alice con las palabras "Se arreglará".

El resto de la conversación fue agradable. Me preguntó por mis planes para la tarde y por sus pensamientos supe que la información que le diera llegaría a oídos de Billy Black, y por tanto, de su hijo. _Jugando a la celestina, ¿eh?_ Por un momento deseé poder decirle que estaría sola en casa, pero acabé admitiendo que estaría toda la tarde estudiando con Ángela. Su iniciación era más importante.

Al volver a casa y despedirme de Charlie le di un abrazo que le cogió de sorpresa. Se fue sin decir una palabra y dándome una palmada en el hombro avergonzado. Decidí entonces entrometerme entre mi madre y mi padre por el bien de todos, incluido Phil por muy cabeza de chorlito que fuera. Entré en casa haciendo inventario mental de los ingredientes necesarios para hacer una infusión contra el mal de amores. Obviamente no podría metersela en el café, pero había otros lugares en los que rociarlo; la almohada, el after shave…

En eso me entretuve hasta que Ángela llegó. Vino directamente del instituto y por la cara ojerosa que traía no había pasado muy buena noche. La lleve a la cocina y le ofrecí bizcocho de Esme, que engullimos entre las dos con una taza de chocolate caliente delante. Admitió que estaba muy aliviada por no haber visto a Edward durante todo el día, pero que había pasado casi todo el tiempo sola en el instituto. Por mi lado le conté las visitas que había recibido por la mañana e incluso que había ocurrido con mi madre.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? -preguntó cuando terminé de relatarle la vida sentimental de Renée.

-Bueno, estoy harta de esperar a que madure. Por ella puedo hacer poco, pero por mi padre… No pienso dejar que le manipule -agité la cabeza suspirando.

-Puede que tu madre… no esté realmente intentando manipular a Charlie.

-Puede que no conscientemente… pero mi madre es una persona muy inestable y muy insegura y cuando estaba con mi padre… él le consentía ciertos comportamientos y le hacía de perrito faldero… Y eso es lo que quiere mi madre de un hombre, básicamente.

-Muy bien, ¿por dónde empezamos entonces?

Sonreí y le señalé la lista de ingredientes sobre la mesa de la cocina. Afortunadamente todos eran hierbas fácilmente reemplazables. Incluso podríamos cogerlas frescas en el bosque aprovechando que no habíamos tenido ninguna helada y así de paso coger ingredientes para la iniciación de Ángela. Le expliqué que todos los elementos que usáramos en esa ocasión tenían que ser artesanales, incluyendo velas, incienso, aceites…

Pareció muy emocionada ante la perspectiva y la llevé a mi habitación a que viera lo que yo llamo cariñosamente "mi alijo"; todas mis herramientas e ingredientes de brujería, incluyendo claro mi Grimorio, que fue lo que más le llamó la atención. Técnicamente no está prohibido dejar que otro brujo lea tu Grimorio, pero para un novicio no es bueno leer los estudios de otros, ya que la magia es más un tema de experimentar y seguir instintivamente que de hincar codos.

Así que le advertí que no lo abriera, aquella información que necesitara se la daría yo misma. Ser mentor significa tener la responsabilidad de guiar a tu pupilo y era precisamente lo que necesitaba para madurar y ser capaz de convertirme en Maestra. Me centré de nuevo en la ceremonia y empecé a dictarle las hierbas que tendríamos que recolectar y le esbocé las marcas que tendría que llevar. Lo más importante tendría que hacerlo sola: diseñar su primera marca de bruja, la que tendría que imprimirse a fuego en el cuerpo. Ángela no pestañeó al describirle ese paso del rito de iniciación y la única preocupación que expresó fue la de no realizarlo correctamente.

-Debes entender -le expliqué- que la magia significa equilibrio. Para recibir tienes que dar. El ejemplo más claro es el amuleto que ambas llevamos -señalé el que yo llevaba y Ángela se llevó la mano al pecho para palpar el suyo.

-Protege la mente -dijo repitiendo las palabras que le dije el día en que se lo di- pero a cambio…

-A cambio bloquea parte de nuestro potencial psíquico.

Asintió con la cabeza y pasé al siguiente tema. Para desarrollar las habilidades psíquicas es necesario meses de meditación y preparación, pero dado que Ángela llevaba años manifestando poder de manera intuitiva seríamos capaces de acelerar el proceso.

Le expliqué que clase de infusiones debía empezar a tomar (incluyendo la de malva, que le haría más fácil el contacto diario con los Cullen) advirtiéndole que el efecto era acumulativo y que aumentaría si era rigurosa con los ejercicios de meditación diarios. Le apunté a que horas y cuantos minutos de meditación debía hacer cada día y le expliqué algunos trucos de visualización para conseguir concentrarse. El aura de Ángela brillaba de excitación sin flaquear y su ánimo me hizo seguir durante horas hasta que comprobamos sorprendidas que estaba a punto de hacerse de noche.

-Hey, Angie, ¿qué te parece quedarte a dormir?

-Tendría que hablarlo con mi madre. Aunque sería muy conveniente para salir mañana a la Push juntas.

-Así podríamos evitar ir en los coches de Mike o de Tyler y podríamos irnos cuando nos apeteciera.

Ángela sonrió encantada y llamó inmediatamente a su madre, que solo puso la condición de que viniera a por una muda y el pijama. Dejé una nota a Charlie en la cocina y la llevé en mi coche (dado que Ángela no tiene coche propio y fue su madre la que la acercó a mi casa). A los padres de Angie les caí bastante bien y mientras esperaba a que ella terminara de preparar el macuto jugué con sus hermanos pequeños, unos gemelos de 10 u 11 años.

Cuando volvimos a mi casa encontramos a mi padre ya allí y después de una rápida presentación (siendo la hija del pastor y el sheriff ambos se conocían de vista) nos pusimos los tres a cocinar y acabamos cenando berenjenas gratinadas y aliño de huevas en la cocina, charlando un poco y animando a Charlie, que obviamente agradecía la compañía y tener un entretenimiento extra en casa.


	6. Excursión a First Beach

**¡Al fin tenemos aquí la dichosa excursión! Los Cullen no pueden venir, así que no los veremos en este capítulo, pero si tenemos un invitado especial**

El sábado me desperté por culpa del despertador de Ángela, que sonó a las siete y media, y tuve que lanzarle una zapatilla para que lo parara. Afortunadamente no se lo tomó a mal y se levantó riéndose de mis pintas al despertarme.

Echamos a piedra-papel-tijeras quién se duchaba primero y quien preparaba el desayuno, aunque le comenté que era costumbre en la congregación ducharse en baños comunales y me reí un rato cuando se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Bajé a la cocina aún riéndome, dejando a Angie para que preparara las cosas tranquila, y me encontré una nota de mi padre contando que tenía que trabajar temprano. Decidí hacer tortitas, que se había convertido en mi desayuno insignia los sábados, y preparé dos infusiones; la mía extra energética (porque madrugar me sienta como un tiro) y la de Angie con el preparado de hierbas que le recomendé el día anterior.

Empecé a sacar las tortitas de la sartén cuando bajó Ángela, totalmente vestida y con el pelo mojado como única prueba de su ducha. Me ayudó a calentar el agua y a sacar mermelada para comer y nos sentamos a desayunar tranquilamente. En cuanto acabé Ángela me dijo que se encargaría de recoger y después de tomarme el antiinflamatorio me fui a ducharme yo lo más rápido posible.

Entré directamente sin pasar por mi cuarto y me hice una coleta ya que lavarme el pelo dos días seguidos no me parecía prudente. Mientras me enjuagaba Ángela llamó a la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar.

-Tu teléfono está sonando -explicó ya dentro- y pone Mike N.

Salí de la ducha sin ningún pudor e ignoré los ojos como platos de Angie cuando me pasó el móvil. El nudismo era más que común en la congregación, dentro y fuera de las ceremonias. Además sabía que se estaba fijando más en las marcas de bruja (que debido a su poder era capaz de notar) que en mis atributos. Una pena.

-Dime Mike.

-Hola Bella -saludó encantado-, llamaba para saber si sigue en pie lo de hoy.

-¿La excursión de La Push? Si, Mike, sigue en pie. Estoy acabando de ducharme, pero aún queda media hora para encontrarnos en la tienda de deportes, ¿no?

-Eh… Si, bueno. Sólo quería decirte que puedo recogerte en tu casa si quieres. Con tu lesión no es recomendable que conduzcas. Puedo estar allí en diez minutos.

-No, gracias. Mi muñeca está totalmente recuperada y Ángela yo ya tenemos planeado ir en mi Chevy.

-¿Ángela? ¿Ángela Webber?

-La misma. La tengo aquí al lado, ¿quieres que te la pase?

-¿Está contigo en…? Uuh... No, está bien. Nos vemos en media hora entonces -sonó confuso y algo inseguro.

-Chao Mike.

Colgué y le pasé el teléfono a Angie, que seguía congelada mirando mi cuerpo. Seguí su mirada hasta mi cadera derecha, donde estaba mi marca de iniciación, una estrella bastante patatera que diseñé y marqué con solo 8 años. _Muy perceptiva_ pensé sonriendo.

-Es como si brillara -susurró Ángela moviendo los dedos como si quisiera tocarla.

-A final de mes tú tendrás una igual -cogí una toalla, me la enrrollé alrededor del cuerpo y con la marca fuera de su campo de visión Ángela volvió a sonrojarse como un tomate.

-Lo siento.

-Tranquila -me encogí de hombros sonriendo-, para mi esto es mucho más natural que para tí.

Fuimos las dos a mi cuarto y me vestí rápidamente con unos vaqueros pitillo y una camisa de franela azul con pequeñas calaveras y gatos estampados, siguiendo la temática Halloween. Angie se quedó mirando mis libros mientras me cambiaba y fue comentando cuales había leído o le sonaban.

Ya preparadas salimos de casa bajo la luz del Sol, mucho menos intensa que a la que me había acostumbrado en Phoenix pero agradable igualmente. Nos dirigimos directamente a la tienda de artículos deportivos olímpicos de Newton, que fue fácil de localizar y cuya localización grabé cuidadosamente en mi memoria pensando en comprar algo para mi padre.

En el aparcamiento reconocí el Suburban de Mike y el Sentra de Tyler. Vi al grupo, unas diez personas, alrededor de la parte delantera del Suburban mientras aparcaba junto a ambos vehículos. Reconocí a todos los presentes de verlos en una u otra clase, como a Eric, el primero que me habló cuando llegué al instituto, aunque la mayor parte de los nombres los había olvidado ya. Los escaneé rápidamente hasta distinguir a Mike apoyado en el frontal de su coche

Cuando nos acercamos lo primero que noté fue un cúmulo de energía muy confuso; sus auras se agitaban cambiando constantemente de matices y sentí tal mareo que tuve que apoyarme en el brazo de Ángela. Al vernos llegar dejaron todos de hablar, excepto Lauren, que seguía cuchicheando al oído a Jessica mientras me miraba maliciosamente.

 _Menuda guarra. Mira que acostarse con tías. Y encima con el hermano de una de ellas. Puede que incluso se los haya tirado a la vez. Puajj_

 _Así que esas tenemos,_ pensé asqueada. Nunca me ha importado que hablen de mi,pero no iba a permitir que mancharan la reputación de Ángela. No entendía muy bien de donde habían sacado esta nueva historia pero tenía que desmentirla cuanto antes mejor.

Sonreí y saludé a todos los presentes, sobre todo a aquellos que no emanaban energía negativa. Mike se alegró de verme, aunque estaba confuso respecto a Angie y a mi. Los chicos no dejaban de buscar señales de que estábamos juntas y tengo que admitir que fue gracioso de ver.

-Bueno -exclamó de repente Mike- ¿No os dije que hoy iba a ser un día soleado?

-No, lo que dijiste fue que haría calor -dijo el que se llamaba Ben.

-Y que trajeramos bañadores -la chica de su lado (Samantha de mi clase de Química) empezó a reírse.

Esperamos hasta que llegaron los rezagados y nos montamos en los tres coches. Angie se sentó a mi lado, de copiloto, y a la parte de atrás subieron Samantha y Conner, que tuvo la amabilidad de recordarme su nombre y que íbamos juntos a Español. Seguí al resto de coches y Ángela se puso a elegir cadena de radio mientras charlaba con los otros dos.

-Umm, ¿chicas? -dijo Samantha cuando se hizo el silencio- Solo quería deciros, ahora que ninguna de las otras chicas está delante… Que yo no tengo ningún problema con vuestra relación.

-¡Ni yo! -saltó Conner- Yo apoyo totalmente los derechos de los homosexuales. Digan lo que digan… ellas.

Fue un poco cómico ver la reacción de Ángela, pero fingí estar tan sorprendida como ella e incluso un poco indignada.

-De… ¿De qué estáis hablando? -dijo Angie con un hilo de voz.

-Bueno, de… de lo vuestro.

-¿De dónde cojones habéis sacado eso? -pregunté aún fingiendo sorpresa pero con algo de curiosidad real.

-Mike… -explicó Conner mirando nerviosamente a Samantha- dijo que estabais juntas esta mañana…

-Anoche me quedé a dormir en casa de Bella. Me acosté en un colchón hinchable, en el suelo.

-Dijo que estabais… ¿duchandoos... juntas?

-¿Qué? -Ángela se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que responder.

-Cuando Mike llamó yo estaba terminando de ducharme -expliqué frunciendo el ceño- y Angie para darme el móvil… ¿Cómo habéis asumido que…?

Ambos se sentían confusos y avergonzados y pidieron perdón bastantes veces hasta que Ángela se recuperó de la impresión y zanjó el tema. Acordaron contarles a todos que era un malentendido y todos terminamos el trayecto sintiéndonos francamente incómodos, aunque fue interesante ver lo rápido que saltaron todos a conclusiones por los rumores que no paraban de extender sobre mí.

Entre La Push y Forks había menos de veinticinco kilómetros de densos bosques verdes que bordeaban la carretera, que pasa también sobre el caudaloso río Quillayute. Los recuerdos de mi infancia que tengo de esas tierras son francamente agradables y me abstraje un buen rato con el paisaje.

Había visto las playas que rodeaban La Push muchas veces durante mis vacaciones en Forks con Charlie, por lo que ya me había familiarizado con la playa en forma de media luna de más de kilómetro y medio de First Beach, con sus acantilados de piedra negra coronados con abetos y las aguas de color gris oscuro, incluso bañadas a la luz del Sol. Todo era tan impresionante como lo recordaba.

La playa solo tenía una delgada franja de arena al borde del agua, el resto estaba compuesto por miles de rocas grandes y lisas con todos los colores imaginables: terracota, verdemar, lavanda, celeste grisáceo, dorado mate... Cerca de donde aparcamos había un montón de troncos arrastrados por la marea y junto a ellos el redondel de una fogata cubierto con cenizas negras. Era obvio que lo habían utilizado antes para acampadas como la nuestra.

Nos acercamos allí llevando los víveres (sandwiches y pollo frío en el caso de Angie y mío) y nos arremolinamos entre los troncos, sentándonos en pequeños grupos. Eric y el chico que, según creía, se llamaba Ben recogieron ramas rotas de los montones más secos que se apilaban al borde del bosque, y pronto tuvimos una fogata con forma de tipi encima de los viejos rescoldos. Yo salí a mirar unas piedras cercanas y vigilé por el rabillo del ojo como Sam y Conner hablaban con los demás para limpiar la reputación de Ángela. No es que me importara lo que dijeran de mi.

-¡Bella! -me llamó Mike haciendo gestos para que me acercara- ¿Has visto alguna vez una fogata de madera varada en la playa?

Señaló el fuego, junto al cual se sentaban las chicas chismorreando y mirándome fijamente. Ignoré como pude la energía negativa que emanaban y miré detenidamente el fuego, comprobando sonriente que entre las lenguas de fuego anaranjadas aparecían llamas azules. Es un efecto que ya conocía, pero no dije nada y me arrodillé para admirarlo.

-Es por el salitre -explicó Mike arrodillándose conmigo-. Guay, ¿verdad?

Asentí sonriendo y me senté más cómodamente junto a Ángela, que estaba enfrascada en una conversación con Conner sobre fotografía. Mike se sentó a mi otro lado y me miró ansiosamente, esperando obviamente a que yo le hablara.

-¿Ocurre algo, Mike?

-Lo siento mucho, Bella -dijo en voz baja-, por el malentendido. No fui yo quien sacó las cosas de contexto.

Miré directamente a Jessica, que se debatía mentalmente entre hablar con Lauren o venir a interrumpirnos a Mike y a mí. Si el rumor de que era lesbiana hubiese cuajado hubiera sido realmente conveniente para ella y sus intentos de conquistar a Mike. Sí, tenía bastante claro quien había empezado todo.

-No le des más vueltas, Mike. Ya está olvidado.

Tendría que encontrar alguna manera de vengarme de Jessica, desde luego. Una que no incluyera darle bola a Mike a ser posible. Jess se decidió al fin y vino a sentarse al otro lado de Mike para reclamar su atención y (según sus pensamientos) hacerle notar lo profundo que era el escote que llevaba. Fue entonces cuando la atención de Lauren cayó sobre mí.

-Vaya, Bella, que sola te veo cuando no están los Cullen a tu alrededor, ¿has olvidado invitarlos?

-Al contrario -repliqué sonriendo-, fueron ellos los que me invitaron a acompañarles este fin de semana, pero con la muñeca lesionada no podía irme de acampada.

-Seguro que alguno de tus admiradores… o admiradora... se habría ofrecido a llevarte en brazos si hubiera hecho falta.

-Si, es probable.

No seguí contestando para no seguirle el juego y me dediqué a charlar con Ángela, que tras la intervención de Lauren estaba algo indignada. Después de una media hora más de cháchara, algunos chicos quisieron dar una caminata hasta las marismas cercanas. De niña me fascinaban las pozas que se forman durante la bajamar y me ilusionó mucho poder revivir esos recuerdos. Miré a Ángela para saber qué pensaba hacer, pero su talismán (lo llevaba siempre por costumbre) me impidió entrar en su mente.

Al final fue Lauren quien decidió por nosotras; no quería caminar porque llevaba unas sandalias nada adecuadas para hacerlo y la mayoría de las otras chicas, incluida Jessica, decidieron quedarse con ella. Tyler y Eric se quedaron para hacerle la pelota a las chicas y el resto nos fuimos bordeando el bosque.

La caminata no fue demasiado larga y durante todo el paseo disfruté la luz verdosa que se filtraba entre los árboles y las raíces nudosas del suelo en las que más de uno tropezó. Tras cruzar la foresta llegamos a otra orilla rocosa sembrada de guijarros y pozas poco profundas que jamás se secaban del todo originando lagunas naturales. Eran un hervidero de vida.

Brincamos sobre las rocas y nos encaramamos a los bordes para conseguir las mejores vistas hasta que a Ben se le resbaló el móvil al agua mientras hacía una foto y Conner se cayó en una de las pozas de tanto reírse. Entre Mike y Lee sacaron a Conner y Ángela se encargó de recuperar el móvil de Ben, que milagrosamente seguía funcionando.

Finalmente, cuando nos entró hambre, emprendimos el camino de vuelta a la playa, riendo y bromeando a costa de Conner. Ángela se resbaló y se manchó las rodillas de los vaqueros de verdín, pero esa fue el último inconveniente que sufrimos. Cuando regresamos a First Beach, el grupo que habíamos dejado se había multiplicado; unos adolescentes de la reserva (que se encontraba a solo unos 500 metros) habían acudido para hacer un poco de vida social. Entre ellos estaba Jake.

Él también me reconoció al instante y se acercó a saludarme en cuanto llegué a la fogata. Por mi parte no pude evitar darle un breve abrazo del que nos separamos bastante avergonzados los dos. Angie se me acercó curiosa y se la señalé inmediatamente a Jake.

-¡Ángela! Este es Jacob Black, amigo de la infancia. Jake, esta es la que se está convirtiendo en mi mejor amiga; Ángela Webber.

Los dos se dieron la mano sonriendo y se pusieron a hablar de lo bonita que era la playa, lo mucho que venían ambos en verano y muchas más cosas. No lo sé muy bien, hubo un momento en el que desconecté totalmente y me quedé embobada mirando los reflejos del sol en el agua. Al final Jake me sacó de mi ensueño.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bella? ¿Qué estás mirando?

-Atardece bastante temprano, ¿verdad? -comenté sin pensar mucho- Mirad, el Sol está a solo un palmo del agua.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y empezaron a reírse a la vez. De fondo el resto del grupo nos avisó de que iban a empezar a comer. Ángela fue a sacar nuestros sandwiches y Mike se acercó a ofrecerme algunos refrescos, ojeando con cautela a Jacob, que se sentó a mi lado aunque avisó que ya había almorzado en su casa.

Las nubes comenzaron a avanzar mientras comíamos, proyectando sombras alargadas sobre la playa y oscureciendo las olas. Los chicos comenzaron a alejarse en duetos y tríos cuando terminaron de comer. Algunos descendieron hasta el borde del mar para jugar a la cabrilla lanzando piedras. Otros se congregaron para efectuar una segunda expedición a las pozas. Mike, con Jessica convertida en su sombra, encabezó otra a la tienda de la aldea. Algunos de los nativos los acompañaron y otros se fueron a pasear. Jake, Angie y yo nos sentamos en un leño, dando la espalda a la fogata en la que Lauren y Tyler tonteaban.

A los pocos minutos Ángela decidió acercarse a la orilla y así dejarnos algo de tiempo a solas. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que yo rompí el silencio.

-Bueno… -dije vagamente mirando el mar- ¿Qué tal todo?

 _Perfecto Bella, has estado perfecta. Que profundidad de conversación, madre mía. Así se liga, si señor._ Me autoflagelé mentalmente.

-Sigo buscando ese cilindro maestro -contestó con una sonrisa-. Veo que tú no llevas ya la muñequera.

Me rozó la muñeca con el borde de los dedos y tuve que aguantarme las ganas de cogerle la mano. O de comerle la boca, yo que sé.

-Está recuperada -contesté sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te va en Forks?¿No echas de menos la gran ciudad?

-Nah… Bueno, a veces echo de menos el calor, la falta de espacios verdes, el tráfico caótico por las mañanas…

-Claro, lo normal, suena bastante memorable -respondió Jacob sarcásticamente-. ¿Y qué hay de tu madre?

Fruncí los labios unos segundos, recordando nuestra discusión del día anterior. Obviamente no podía contarle eso a Jacob, así que sonreí e intenté zanjar el tema lo más suave posible.

-Aún no me ha dado tiempo a echarla de menos, me llama prácticamente a diario -expliqué. Y era cierto. Al menos en parte.

-Bueno -comentó Jake vagamente, buscando otro tema de conversación-, por lo que dice mi padre Charlie está encantado desde que...

-¿Otro amiguito, Bella? -oímos de repente a Lauren desde el otro lado del fuego con un tono bastante desagradable- Si que eres popular, te salen admiradores allá donde vayas.

-Bella y yo somos amigos desde que nací -contestó Jake con una gran sonrisa, aunque noté que la actitud de Lauren le hacía sentir incómodo-. Nuestros padres son muy cercanos.

-Oh, ¡que bien!

Por su tono de voz era obvio que no se alegraba en absoluto y su aura era tan desagradable que me levanté con el estómago revuelto y empecé a andar para despejarme. Llevaba ya un buen trecho cuando noté la amplia mano de Jacob sobre mi hombro.

-Hey -me miró preocupado- ¿Estás bien? ¿A qué venía eso?

-Lo siento, necesitaba estirar las piernas.

-No, no me refiero a tí sino a la hostilidad de esa tipa. Parecía que irradiaba energía negativa...

-Tú… ¿también lo has notado?

Su boca se convirtió en una fina línea y me miró ansioso y preocupado por la información que se le había escapado. En seguida me quedó claro que me iba a confesar algo gordo.

-No es sólo la manera en que te ha tratado, también he sentido esa energía tan negativa que desprende -se calló de golpe y me miró como esperando a que me riera de él. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Su aura está llena de lujuria, envidia y afán de protagonismo. Me tiene tirria porque le he robado atención desde que llegué.

Nos quedamos los dos mirándonos; yo buscando (y encontrando grandes cantidades) muestras de poder psíquico en su aura y él procesando lentamente mis palabras. Me puso las manos en los hombros con cuidado.

-¿Vas en serio? Con lo que has dicho -asentí y volvimos a quedarnos en silencio.

-Yo las noto -susurré-; auras, acumulaciones de energía que fluye fuera del cuerpo.

Ahora fue su turno para asentir y rogué en silencio por que no me hiciera preguntas porque lo que menos me apetecía era mentir a ese chico tan bueno, inocente y honesto. Me quitó las manos de los hombros y se giró a mirar la playa. Paseó hasta un árbol varado cerca de la orilla cuyas raíces sobresalían como las patas de una gran araña blancuzca y se sentó dejándome espacio para que le acompañara.

-¿Conoces alguna de nuestras leyendas? -comenzó- Me refiero a nuestro origen, el de los quileutes.

-En realidad no -admití.

-Bueno, existen muchas leyendas, algunas incluso que hacen referencia al Diluvio -me miró intensamente-, pero las principales afirman que descendemos de los lobos. De hecho la ley de nuestro pueblo prohíbe matarlos.

Le miré intentando mantener a raya mi curiosidad y las preguntas que se morían por salir de mi boca.

-Prosigue.

-Bueno, no exactamente de los lobos sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres. Lo que se conoce como licántropo

La palabra resonó en mis oídos y mi mente voló inmediatamente a todo lo que conocía de los licántropos. Hay muchísimas maneras de convertirse en hombre lobo, siendo la más común una maldición que se transmite a través de un mordisco. Pero todas tienen algo en común. Los licántropos no pueden tener descendencia.

-Nuestros antepasados, los guerreros lobo, se dejaban dominar por su espíritu lobo para transformarse y protegían la aldea de… bueno, de todo lo malo.

-¿Lo malo? ¿De criaturas malvadas? -pregunté.

-Exacto. Demonios, vampiros y espíritus malignos que acosaran a nuestro pueblo, los espíritus lobos tomaban el cuerpo de los guerreros para luchar.

-Wow -dije después de un rato en silencio-, ¿es por eso que puedes sentir la energía espiritual? ¿Porque desciendes de guerreros espirituales?

Al pronunciar estas palabras me recorrió un escalofrío y todas las piezas encajaron perfectamente. Guerreros espirituales reencarnados. No podría tenerlo más a huevo. Enmascaré como pude la excitación que sentí y le miré seriamente mientras Jacob asentía con la cabeza.

-Se te ha puesto la carne de gallina -me miró preocupado.

-Es… mucho que digerir.

-Lo siento.

-No, no, es solo que -me esforcé en buscar las palabras adecuadas para no mentirle-... Es la primera vez que me encuentro a alguien como tú.

-Bueno, también es la primera vez que encuentro alguien como tú -dijo en un susurro.

-Tal vez -susurré de vuelta mirándolo a los ojos- teníamos que encontrarnos...

Fue a cogerme la mano pero se paró al escuchar el entrechocar de los guijarros, que nos alertó de que alguien se acercaba. Giramos las cabezas al mismo tiempo para ver a Mike y a Jessica caminando en nuestra dirección a unos cuarenta metros.

-Ah, ¡ahí estás, Bella! -exclamó Mike con celos tiñendo su aura.

-¿Tu compañero el pesado? -preguntó Jake en voz baja.

Asentí mientras nos poníamos en pie. Mike llegó a nuestra altura, con Jessica aún a pocos pasos detrás. Vi cómo evaluaba a Jacob con la mirada para compararse con él y se quedaba satisfecho ante su juventud y el hecho de ser "uno de los chicos de la reserva". Como si eso le hiciera superior Me dieron ganas de gruñir pero me contuve.

-¿Dónde has estado? -preguntó posesivamente cuando me miró a mi

-Charlando con Jake -sonreí a Jacob con afecto cogiéndole del brazo y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Mike frunció el ceño.

-Oh -comentó Jessica encantada de verme con otro-, deberíamos darles privacidad, Mike.

-Bueno -Mike hizo una pausa, aún reevaluando la situación al comprobar nuestra complicidad-. Ya estamos recogiendo. Parece que va a empezar a llover pronto.

Todos alzamos la mirada al cielo, donde antes las nubes se arrastraban lentamente y ahora se arremolinaban cada vez más grises y pesadas. Sin duda estaba a punto de llover.

-De acuerdo, ahora mismo voy -contesté, pero Mike siguió sin moverse, así que me giré a Jake.

-Bella, ha sido un placer volver a verte.

-La próxima vez que Charlie baje a ver a Billy le acompañaré -prometí.

-Estupendo -su sonrisa se ensanchó-. Así terminamos nuestra conversación -añadió guiñando un ojo.

Ambos estábamos encantados de dejarle claro a Mike que allí no pintaba nada y fundimos en un abrazo ante sus narices. Troté hacia Chevy aún despidiéndome con la mano, y me reuní con Ángela, Samantha y Conner, que me esperaban junto a mi coche. Mientras nos montábamos empezó a llover, empezando poco a poco con grandes goterones. Durante el viaje Sam y Conner se dedicaron a comentar la excursión y Ángela se limitó a mirar por la ventana la creciente tormenta. Yo conduje silbando feliz hasta que me asaltó un pensamiento:

 _Mierda, he vuelto a olvidar pedirle el teléfono._


	7. Preparativos para Halloween

Las semanas pasaron mientras trabajábamos en los preparativos de Samhain y en el Trabajo de mi padre. Ángela se convirtió en mi sombra, pasando las tardes en mi casa cociendo hierbas, fundiendo velas e intentando memorizar todo lo que le explicaba. Por otro lado, para evitar quedarnos atrás en los estudios, aprovechábamos cualquier momento libre para organizar grupos de estudio con los Cullen.

En principio Ángela y yo nos reuníamos normalmente en la biblioteca o la cafetería cuando nos coincidía una hora libre y casualmente siempre había algún Cullen con tiempo y dispuesto a tutorearnos. Más adelante quedamos al menos una vez por semana en mi casa. Allí nos encontró Charlie más de una vez, apelotonados en el salón. Era una visión que de alguna manera le hacía gracia, viéndonos recoger apuntes lo más deprisa posible de la mesa y el suelo.

Edward era obviamente parte de nuestros grupos de estudio y poco a poco la situación entre Ángela y él dejó de ser tan incómoda. Sin embargo, para mortificación de Edward, tras el rechazo que sufrió pidiéndole ir al baile Ángela parecía decidida a tratarlo de manera distante, centrando las conversaciones en temas académicos casi exclusivamente.

-Se lo tiene merecido -dijo Alice una de las tardes en las que nos reunimos con Rose y con ella en mi casa-. Por indeciso. Lleva semanas dándome dolores de cabeza con tanto cambio en mis visiones.

-No entiendo qué quiere de mí -Ángela sacudió la cabeza y suspiró-. Y no parece que lo sepa tampoco él.

-No es tu culpa, Angie -Rosalie le palmeó el hombro con simpatía-. El muy crío está enfadado porque ya no te lee la mente, así que no sabe qué vas a hacer o qué piensas de él... Esta falta de control le vuelve loco.

-Claro, porque como no Angie no dejó clara sus intenciones cuando le pidió ir a esa mierda de baile juntos... -comenté secamente, frustrada por el montón de problemas de Trigonometría que tenía que hacer- ¡Que pregunte como haría cualquiera!

-Lo que yo daría por tener vuestra privacidad -suspiró Rosalie-. Ojalá los amuletos funcionaran en nosotras. Cada vez que siento que está hurgando en mi cabeza tengo que ponerme a pensar en Emmett… muy concienzudamente.

-¿Concienzudamente? ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Ángela inocentemente

Alice soltó una risita y Rosalie abrió la boca para responder, pero la corté.

-Por favor, nada de hablar de penes mientras intento concentrarme. Esperad a que termine con Trigo.

Todas se rieron y miré satisfecha a Ángela, felicitándome por el cambio de tema. Entre nosotras y los hermanos Cullen las bromas y el buen rollo eran fáciles de conseguir. Además después de una semana tomando malva el olor de su sangre empezaba a difuminarse, algo que Jasper nos recordaba de vez en cuando aliviado. En ese tipo de momentos era cuando podía distinguir algo de esperanza en los ojos de Edward. El muy capullo no tenía cojones de acercarse a ella mientras no tuviera control total de sus instintos vampíricos.

La semana antes de Halloween sin embargo, Edward nos sorprendió a todos pidiéndole ser su pareja en el baile del instituto. Parecía que por fin había tomado una decisión. No es que ninguna de nosotras (excepto Angie, claro) estuviése presentes, pero en cuanto nos volvimos a reunir las cuatro en mi casa, Alice no pudo evitar sacar el tema, que había visto vívidamente en una visión.

-Bueno, no es que me lo pidiera realmente -nos explicó Ángela avergonzada y con la vista fija en el zumo de manzana que le puse por delante-, pero durante la clase de Español dijo algo así como "¿Bailarás conmigo esa noche?".

-Con razón estaba tan gruñón en el coche -comentó Rosalie- tenía el ceño tan fruncido que por un momento me pareció que se le había quedado el músculo de la frente agarrotado en esa posición.

-¿Qué le contestaste? -pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

-Le rechazó, ¿no? -preguntó Alice como si no hubiera visto toda la escena en la visión- Si no no me explico su mal humor.

-No lo rechacé realmente. Solo le dije la verdad -replicó Ángela-: que no voy a ir al baile. Que voy a pasar toda la noche contigo.

Todas estallamos de risa, mientras que Ángela se quedó callada un rato, mirándonos confundida.

-Di que sí, Angie -dijo Rosalie entre risas-. Amigas antes que novios.

-Espero que Edward no me tome por un rival amoroso -comenté sonriendo.

-Si lo fueras creo que tendría poco que hacer -Alice me guiñó un ojo y volví a reírme.

Terminamos el zumo tranquilamente y nos pusimos a terminar el trabajo de Literatura; Rosalie era mi compañera y Alice la de Ángela en esa asignatura, ya que estábamos en grupos diferentes. Era nuestro último proyecto en común, nuestra última tarde de estudio hasta después de diciembre, aunque ya planeábamos quedar tan a menudo como pudiéramos, incluyendo a los chicos y a los papás Cullen.

Respecto a temas no acádemicos; en menos de dos semanas preparé todo lo necesario para ayudar a mi padre y evitar la influencia de Renée. Mi madre había disminuido sus llamadas a un par a la semana y afortunadamente parecía haber superado el bache con Phil, pero con el Trabajito que pensaba hacerle a mi padre me aseguraría que no tuviera que volver a sufrir por ella.

Lo primero que hice fue un incienso con el que ahumé todo el contenido de su armario (dejó un aroma a rosa mosqueta (que justifiqué con un suavizante y ambientadores nuevos). También derramé un par de gotas de esencia (esta inodora) sobre la almohada y le preparé varias recetas de pastelería con harina de trigo y amapola (una mezcla asociada al arraigo en el amor), entre ellos tortitas con miel, bizcocho de almendras y magdalenas con frutos silvestres. Charlie estaba encantado y preguntaba casi diariamente si iba a hornear algo ese día.

La semana anterior al famoso baile de Halloween (que era una excusa tan buena como cualquier otra para que los alumnos de Forks se arreglaran y tuvieran barra libre), los ánimos estaban bastante caldeados. Lauren comprobó horrorizada que en esta ocasión solo cuatro chicos habían competido por llevarla al baile. Jessica estaba satisfecha por haber cazado a Mike, aunque cuando se enteró de que yo lo había rechazado varias veces antes y ella era la segunda opción se enfurruñó.

De hecho a pesar de contarle a todo aquel que quiso escucharme que NO estaba disponible en Halloween por motivos familiares, recibí un buen montón de indirectas de varios compañeros (Mike incluido, por supuesto; el bueno de Mike se dedicó a perseguirme una semana intentando animarme a ir al baile hasta que se dio por vencido), que rechacé lo más diplomáticamente posible. Al menos las seis o siete primeras.

El viernes anterior a la fiesta, salí de clase de Español y me despedí de Conner (junto al que me sentaba siempre que podía desde el día de la excursión), cuando me di cuenta de que tenía a Jessica pisándome los talones. No estaba muy segura de si venía buscando pelea por el asunto de Mike, así que la ignoré lo mejor que pude, como si no la viera prácticamente correr detrás de mí. Hacía días que no hablábamos, o más bien hacía días que no intentaba sonsacarme información sobre los Cullen. Su popularidad y su posición en su grupo ahora dependía de conocer a "los amigos de Cullen".

-¡Oye, Bella!

Como ya no podía ignorarla más y su energía no parecía demasiado hostil, me paré en seco a pocos pasos de la cafetería. En caso de que la conversación acabara en pelea al menos evitaría un espectáculo público ante los ojos del cuerpo estudiantil al completo.

-Hey, Jess -me di la vuelta y forcė una media sonrisa como si acabara de verla por primera vez.

-Hola, Bella, quería preguntarte algo. Sobre el baile del domingo.

-No voy a ir -repetí sin pensarlo de tantas veces que esas palabras habían salido de mi boca-. Tengo asuntos familiares que atender.

-Oh -de repente pareció intimidada por mi tono seco y sonreí un poco más abiertamente para no quedar tan mal-... Lo sé, lo sé. Es que verás… Las chicas y yo habíamos planeado ir mañana sábado a Port Ángeles. Por si alguna de vosotras quiere venir.

Cogí al vuelo que se refería a Rose o Alice. Probablemente su nueva fama de "amiga de amigas" le exigía pruebas como esta. Pensé en las chicas... en Ángela y las hermanas Cullen y en cómo se tomarían la invitación. Ángela me había confesado hacía unos días que se sentía mal por ignorar a Jess, a la que conocía desde la guardería, así que probablemente querría ir, aunque solo fuera para retomar el contacto. Pero si yo pudiera evitar la reunión social...

-No es mala idea -respondí vagamente-. Le preguntaré a Ángela, a lo mejor necesita algún disfraz para sus hermanos.

-¡Guay! Y si pudieras hablarlo también con los Cullen...

Antes de que terminara de hablar vi que se nos acercaban Lauren y una de sus seguidoras (¿Amy?¿Cory? De verdad que soy pésima recordando nombres) así que le asentí con la cabeza, me despedí y entré en la cafetería lo más rápido posible, reuniéndome con Emmett y Alice en la cola para pedir. Al acercarme Emmett me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-¡Bella! Adivina de que voy a ir en Halloween.

-¿De coloso de circo?

Se quedó pensando unos segundos y empezó a reírse como si fuera una broma estupenda.

-¡Ya tengo disfraz para el año que viene!

Me reí con ganas y alcancé a coger el último bol de macedonia que quedaba. Alice me acercó un trozo de mi pizza favorita (atún y queso), que estoy bastante segura de que se lo había birlado a alguien porque era de las primeras en desaparecer. Ellos también llenaron sus bandejas, como camuflaje, y al salir de la cola hicimos gestos a Angie, que acababa de entrar en la cafetería.

Nos sentamos todos juntos en la mesa Cullen, donde Rosalie se apresuró a hacerme un hueco entre Jasper y ella. La bandeja de Ángela, vacía por haberse saltado la fila para pedir, empezó a llenarse por cortesía de los vampiros presentes. El resto iría a la basura, así que por pena cogí un par de cosas yo también.

Después de un rato de discutir qué pareja de disfraces era mejor para Rosalie y Emmett (Marco Antonio y Cleopatra o un coloso y una trapecista de circo) y de reírnos cuando Jasper retó a Edward a comerse la hamburguesa gigantesca que Emmett tenía delante, le comenté a Angie la propuesta de Jessica.

-Oh, sí, Samantha también me ha invitado. Me dijo que podemos ir en su coche.

-¿Con podemos te refieres a que has aceptado?

-Bueno… le dije que lo consultaría contigo.

-¿Sabes qué le vendría bien a mi peluca de Cleopatra? -preguntó Rosalie dirigiéndose a Alice- Más pedrería. A lo mejor deberíamos pasarnos mañana por el centro comercial de Port Ángeles.

-¡Desde luego! Necesito más rosas de tela para mi traje -ambas nos miraron expectantes.

-¡Que casualidad! -les seguí el juego- Pues espero que lo paséis bien en compañía de Lauren Mallory y su grupo de putillas. Yo me quedo en Forks.

Ángela se volvió hacia mí y guiñó un poco los ojos, practicando la comunicación mental que llevábamos unos días practicando. Habíamos conseguido que funcionase fluidamente con mucha concentración y a pesar de llevar ambas los talismanes consiguió proyectarme su sorpresa y su deseo de ir.

-Yo no veo ningún problema con que vayas sola, Ang. La compañía no es especialmente disfrutable, pero suficientemente inofensiva.

-Podemos hacer lo siguiente -comenzó Ángela y todos juntamos las cabezas como si planeáramos una gran estrategia bélica-. Voy en el coche con Samantha y vosotras… o más bien cualquiera de vosotros -miró a los Cullen- puede ir en otro coche y reunirnos después.

-Me parece bien. Así si empiezan a agobiarte o te aburres tienes un plan secundario -Rosalie me miró buscando mi aprobación.

-Eh, por mi genial. Yo aún tengo cosas que preparar para Samhain.

-Podría ayudarte…

-No, Angie, te mereces un descanso. Diviértete y cómprame algo bonito.

Los ojos de Alice parecieron brillar de ilusión durante un segundo al mencionar las compras, pero inmediatamente todos empezaron a hablar de qué tiendas eran sus favoritas y cuáles visitarían. También recordamos entre todos la última excursión a Port Ángeles, en la que Ángela descubrió el mundo paranormal (evitamos delicadamente hablar del intento de violación grupal y nos centramos en detalles como la tienda de manualidades que tendría que revisitar y la de libros usados que interesó mucho a Jasper).

Veinticuatro horas después, a solas en mi casa, me preparé para una excursión improvisada al bosque. Me había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana limpiando la casa (tanto física como energéticamente), colocando protecciones en puertas y ventanas (y renovando las viejas, ya que de tanto venir los Cullen a casa estaban insensibilizándose un poco) y adecentando mi habitación para la ceremonia de Samhain. Sin embargo este proceso no estaría completo hasta que terminara la purificación energética y una protección a fondo de la zona.

Samhain es el momento en el que el Velo entre el mundo físico y el espiritual se hace más delgado y fácil de atravesar. Hacer magia en ese momento es tan efectivo como peligroso. Las invocaciones accidentales son muy comunes y la protección resulta indispensable. Y dado que íbamos a realizar una ceremonia secreta, las protecciones debían ser especialmente fuertes.

Tenía varias hierbas secas en mi alijo que me servirían para este propósito, pero si encontrara alguna fresca con las mismas propiedades tendría un mejor efecto. Así que me calcé las botas de montaña, cogí mis tijeras podadoras y una cesta y me monté en Chevy rumbo al bosque que rodeaba La Push.

Una vez allí empecé a vagabundear sin rumbo fijo entre los árboles, fijándome más en la flora del bosque que en qué dirección quedaba el coche.

Disfruté mucho paseando en silencio, recogiendo flores de cornejo, agujas de pino y toqueteando todo el musgo que podía (es un tacto suave y blandito que no puedo resistir). Para cuando me di cuenta estaba delante de un acantilado bastante alto, con una vista maravillosa del mar. Me senté a disfrutarla, acompañada de la brisa y el sonido de las olas rompiendo a varios metros abajo y pensando en cómo demonios volvería a mi coche (para entonces ya me había dado cuenta de que quizás estuviera un poco perdida).

-¿Bella?

Me di la vuelta para ver aparecer entre los árboles a Jacob Black. Al principio me sorprendió no haberlo sentido llegar, pero comprobé cómo su energía se difuminaba con la del bosque, salvaje y pura. Una prueba más de que Jacob Black no era un humano normal, por si me quedaba alguna duda después de nuestra conversación en la playa.

-Jake… -me incorporé lo más rápido posible mientras se acercaba a mí. Estaba a mi lado en un segundo y me ayudó a levantarme.

Nos quedamos en silencio un minuto, sin saber qué decir. Me puse a pensar otea vez en nuestro último encuentro, en la excursión a la playa de La Push y en los temas que dejamos sin hablar, tanto su sensibilidad psíquica como la posibilidad de algún avance en nuestra relación. No es que tuviera expectativas por ese lado. Bueno, a lo mejor sí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunté por fin.

-¿Yo? -sonrió cálidamente- ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

-Bueno, lo mío es fácilmente explicable -señalé la cesta llena de flores.

-Yo estoy al lado de mi casa.

-Hay más de una hora a pie hasta La Push. Creo.

-Hora y media -me corrigió y luego se encogió de hombros-. Me gusta pasear.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, así que aproveché para recoger la cesta y sacudirme los pantalones. Jake señaló el camino por el que había llegado y echamos a andar juntos.

-Así que… cogiendo flores.

-Me gusta secarlas y… hacer… cosas con ellas. Ambientadores, aceites... -expliqué vagamente.

-Está bien -me sonrió-, yo coleccionaba caracolas.

-¿Y qué hacías con ellas?

-Las guardaba en botellas. A veces… -tragó saliva- mi padre me ayudaba a hacer collares para mi madre con las más bonitas.

Le acaricié el brazo sintiendo su pérdida, muy profunda a pesar de que habían pasado tantos años. Me sonrió muy suavemente, agradeciendo el gesto, y puso su mano cálida y suave sobre la mía..

Caminamos lentamente rodeando los árboles y con el crujido de la hojarasca como música de acompañamiento. Octubre estaba siendo un mes inusualmente seco para los estándares de Forks. La humedad ambiental era pesada, pero las nubes no llegaban a descargar más que una llovizna ligera cada tres o cuatro días.

Esa tarde era, igual que habían sido todas las de la semana, fría y húmeda, así que al salir de casa me había asegurado de ponerme mi anorak y los pantalones más cálidos que poseía. Jake sin embargo llevaba solo una chaqueta vaquera y estaba impasible ante los soplos de aire frío que se colaban entre los abetos. Aproveché para cogerle de la mano cuando tuvimos que rodear un riachuelo y me divertí viendo como enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-Bueno… ¿qué vas a hacer mañana? -preguntó mientras notaba su nerviosismo latiendo en su energía a través de nuestras manos entrelazadas- Sé que organizáis un baile en tu instituto...

Se calló, supongo que dando por sentado que iría al baile y esperando confirmación. O a lo mejor no, no soy adivina. Maldije varias veces haberme acostumbrado a llevar el amuleto a diario y perder así la ventaja poder saber qué pasaba por su cabeza. También maldije a Edward por ser la razón de esa costumbre. Jake, como decía, se quedó callado, con algo de miedo, supongo que esperando algo que en su mente era probablemente un rechazo seguro.

-Si, mañana por la noche habrá un baile. Pero yo no voy. Pasaré la noche con amigas, típica noche de pelis, palomitas, chismorreo... -me encogí de hombros pensando en lo poco típica que iba a ser mi noche de Halloween. Me dolió un poco lo fácil que me salió la mentira

-Oh, había pensado que tal vez… querrías… Bueno, nosotros… mis amigos y yo haremos una fiesta en la playa. Con una fogata y… bebidas… Nada grande pero a lo mejor te apetecería venir

-Oh, que guay -calculé mentalmente las horas y las oportunidades de asistir sin influir en la ceremonia de Angie.

Habíamos pasado varios días calculando las horas en que la influencia lunar (fuente muy importante de energía mística) sería más fuerte y habíamos sacado como conclusión que la ceremonia debía celebrarse entre la una y las tres de la madrugada. Así que técnicamente siempre y cuando estuviéramos en casa antes de las 12 tendríamos tiempo para prepararlo todo, ya que tomarme este día para ultimar detalles había dejado los preparativos casi terminados. Por supuesto, no podía comprometerme sin consultarlo con Ángela, pero la anticipación de Jacob se me estaba contagiando.

-¿A qué hora os reunis? -la sonrisa de Jake me deslumbró un poco mientras me contaba los pormenores de la fiesta.

-... y puedes traer a tus amigas si quieres -terminó después de explicarme detenidamente cuando y donde sería, quién iría y de qué los conocía.

-No puedo darte una respuesta ahora mismo -expliqué-, porque tendría que preguntar… pero me parece una buena idea.

Seguimos andando, bastante más contentos y aún cogidos de la mano. Estábamos ya bastante cerca del pueblo, el sendero medio escondido que habíamos seguido se iba ensanchando y decidí pararme y pedirle que nos sentáramos en unas piedras cercanas.

Antes de perder estos momentos de intimidad, a salvo de oídos indiscretos, quería aprovechar para hablar con él.

-Respecto a nuestra conversación de la última vez… Cuando estuvimos en la playa… -comencé.

-Bella, siento mucho si te asusté...

-No, Jake -le corté haciendo un gesto desenfadado con la mano y sonriéndole-, no me asustaste en absoluto. Saber que tenemos estos… temas en común fue una sorpresa y no me la esperaba, eso es todo.

-Bueno, a mi también me sorprendió saber que puedo compartir mis habilidades contigo.

Sonreímos como tontos y nos dimos la mano como dos putos críos enchochados, sentados uno frente al otro con nuestras rodillas juntas. Jacob Black era tan dulce. Con quince años aún le quedaba inocencia suficiente para ser entrañable sin que fuera ilegal (creo. No conozco bien las leyes de Washington). Y aun cuando la perdió, su sonrisa deslumbrante y la calidez que desprendía con solo una mirada no cambiaron.

Yo perdí la inocencia (en varios sentidos de la palabra) demasiado joven. Mis estudios con la congregación, viajar constantemente con su consecuente desarraigo emocional y tener que cuidar constantemente de mi madre y su falta de madurez me hicieron crecer de manera prematura. Supongo que en parte fue eso, su inocencia, lo que me atrajo de Jacob en primer lugar. Eso y la comodidad que sentía a su lado. Como si pertenecieramos al mismo mundo (una sensación muy acertada).

-¿Y cuándo podremos hablar de esas habilidades? -pregunté.

-Emmm… pues no lo sé. Tal vez deberíamos reunirnos un día… para hablar... a solas… -miró el suelo, incómodo.

Sin pararme a pensar en qué estaba haciendo alargué la mano hacia Jacob, tomándole del mentón para que me mirara.

-Y... ¿Qué te parece esta noche mientras cenamos?


	8. Halloween en La Push

**Después de casi un año sin actualizar, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Mañana, para compensaros, subiré el 9. Pido disculpas a todos los que os quedasteis con ganas de Crepúsculo Hechizado, ¡volvemos con mucha fuerza!**

Ese 31 de octubre fue el primero de mi existencia que pasé en compañía de niños. Antes de cenar salí con Ángela y sus hermanos (los gemelos Isaac y Joshua de once años), que iban vestidos de una mezcla de superheroes con cicatrices y sangre falsa, a buscar caramelos por el vecindario. Los gemelos Webber tenían la misma pureza de espíritu de su hermana mayor y disfruté mucho de su ilusión y de los caramelos que les fui quitando a lo largo de la tarde.

Durante toda la tarde lleve un gorro enorme negro hecho de fieltro, del estilo de la bruja de Dorothy para acompañar a los niños. Ángela no dejó de sonreírme como si fuera lo más gracioso que hubiera visto nunca.

-Al menos es calentito -comenté acariciando el ala del sombrero cuando me lo puso.

-Gracias -contestó con la sonrisa enorme que llevó toda la tarde-, es hecho a mano. Mi madre me ayudó a hacer el patrón.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo has hecho tú?

-Um, um -asintió mientras se colocaba una especie de diadema hecha con caracolas, conchas y alguna perla de plástico.

-¿Y eso?

-Es… bueno, una tiara… de sirena.

-¿Para una princesa sirena?

No respondió, pero sus mejillas me dieron toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Le sonreí y me puse a colocarle bien los mechones alrededor de la tiara, para ocultar los extremos de plástico.

-Se que es un poco tonto…

-Tus hermanos van de Capitán Sparrow zombie y Spiderman vampírico, cielo. Y no veo ningún problema en que vayas como quieras siempre que no sea una versión "sexy".

-¿Cómo una princesa sirena sexy?

-Ugh. La gente no tiene ni idea de los cánones de belleza marinos. Y oler a pescado no es sexy.

-Lo dices como si hubieras conocido a unos cuantos -rió Ángela, pero paró al verme arquearle una ceja-, ¿has…?

-En un mundo en el que brujas y vampiros son parte de tu día a día, ¿tanto cuesta creer en otras criaturas mitológicas?

Se quedó con la boca abierta pero la conversación fue interrumpida por Joshua, impaciente por salir a lucir su disfraz de Spiderman con grandes colmillos de plástico y chorreones de sangre falsa por toda la cara.

Cenamos en casa de Angie, con su familia, ya que Charlie tenía turno de noche y no llegaría a casa hasta al menos las seis de la mañana. Eso nos daba un margen temporal bastante amplio para la ceremonia de Iniciación, que debía celebrarse después de la medianoche.

De vuelta de nuestra pequeña excursión, el ambiente en casa de Ángela fue muy agradable. Tanto los sentimientos como los pensamientos que capté (porque ese día me acordé de quitarme el dichoso amuleto y guardarlo en la mochila) fueron positivos y muy halagadores. Lo bueno y malo de los pueblos pequeños es que a no ser que seas un paria social conoces a todo el mundo y generas muy rápido una reputación y Charlie era uno de los miembros más valorados de la comunidad.

Así que a pesar de mis pintas (los vaqueros negros y la camisa de franela de calaveras y gatos estampados que me puse para la excursión a First Beach y el sombrero negro de bruja que olvidé que llevaba hasta un buen rato después de que nos sentaramos a la mesa) y que se me escaparon un par de tacos a lo largo de la tarde (ninguno especialmente grave delante de los gemelos), su conclusión fue que era una chica encantadora.

Después de cenar (terminamos antes de las ocho) cogimos mi coche y nos pusimos rumbo a La Push. Durante toda la tarde Angie me había relatado en pequeños trozos su tarde anterior, tanto el tiempo con el grupo de Jessica (que al parecer aparte de acribillarla a preguntas sobre los Cullen se habían portado decentemente desde su caritativo punto de vista) como con los propios Cullen (con los que se reunió antes de cenar). Según me contó Edward la acompañó hasta casa, pero no estaba muy dispuesta a decime de qué hablaron en el coche.

-Pues yo anoche -comenté de manera casual- tuve una cita.

-Que bi… ¿Cómo?

-Fui a cenar con Jacob Black. No fue realmente una cita-cita, creo… Solo fuimos a la cafetería de Dinn… Y luego le llevé a su casa.

El silencio cayó en la cabina de pasajeros. Despegué un momento los ojos de la carretera para mirar a Ángela, que se tapaba la boca con las manos. _No sabía que mi confesión iba a ser tan chocante_ , pensé.

-Pero, ¡Alice no vió nada de eso!

-¿Cómo? -desde luego no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-Bueno, ayer estuvimos… Estuvimos hablando de ti…

-Ahá -fruncí el ceño.

-De lo amigable y bonita que eres…

-Yo añadiría sexy e ingeniosa. Pero continúa.

-Y de cuántos de nuestros compañeros de clase se te declararán en lo que queda de año.

-... Vaya manera de entreteneros, Angie -me imaginaba a todo ese grupo de vampiros centenarios cuchicheando y cotilleando sobre mi vida sentimental. Escalofriante.

-Pero Alice dijo que no veía a nadie en tu vida. Que no tenías ningún interés en nadie conocido. Luego Edward se enfadó y Rose dijo que era porque vio mi futuro.

Ignoré el enfado de Edward, ya probablemente seguiría mosca por el tema de que Ángela pasaría Halloween conmigo y no bailando con él en el estúpido baile. Me centré en el hecho de que Alice había sido incapaz de prever mi cita y probablemente mi relación con Jacob Black. Era un detalle muy interesante que tomar en cuenta.

Pero no me sorprendió en absoluto, ya que los Familiares son criaturas de energía pura y cambiante ante los cuales la adivinación convencional, basada en decisiones e ideas fijadas en la mente humana, no funciona. Mucho menos los augurios de una vampira con poderes sin desarrollar.

-Bueno, que más da lo que viera -me encogí de hombros-. El futuro no es estático y su única parte predecible es la que se planea. Y el amor raramente es planeado.

Nos quedamos calladas, escuchando solo el ronroneo grave de mi coche y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para volver a centrarme. Después de tantas semanas acostumbrada a llevar el amuleto protector a todos lados los cambios de humor y pensamientos residuales que me llegaban de Ángela me resultaban casi abrumadores. Durante gran parte del camino Ángela se había estado sintiendo nerviosa, emocionada, culpable…

Casi todas emociones lógicas en los momentos previos a la Iniciación, aunque tendría que interrogarla sobre ello antes de la ceremonia.

-¡Centrémonos, Ángela! ¡Lo importante aquí no es mi interés romántico por un quinceañero de 1'80 y la sonrisa más atractiva que hayas podido ver!

La oí reírse bajito y sonreí antes de continuar un poco más seria.

-Lo importante, Ángela Webber, es que Jacob Black no es humano.

Curiosamente en vez de sentir incredulidad o miedo, Ángela empezó a proyectar curiosidad y algo de confusión hacia mí. Supongo que nuestra corta conversación sobre sirenas esa tarde la había preparado un poco para esta confesión y el contacto constante con vampiros ya la había curado de espanto, aunque este caso requería bastante más explicación.

-Para explicarte qué clase de criatura es Jacob, y posiblemente parte de la población de La Push, primero tengo que explicarte ciertas cosas:

Lo primero es que lo más probable es que Jake no sepa nada de esto. Las leyendas de su tribu registran varios… acontecimientos, pero probablemente tendremos más información esta noche.

Lo segundo es formación práctica para ti; ¿sabes lo que es un Familiar? En términos de hechicería, quiero decir.

-¿Te refieres a… los gatos de las brujas? -dijo Ángela mirando mi camisa.

-Si y no. Un Familiar es un compañero espiritual del hechicero... una especie de sirviente del Otro Lado que a veces se deja ver con una forma física, normalmente de animal. Requiere de mucho poder invocarlo y a día de hoy es una práctica que está en desuso.

-¿Por ser difícil?

-Si y no; no solo es difícil sino que además es peligrosa. Para conseguir anclar a un Familiar a este plano de la existencia, el físico, el hechicero debe hacer un pacto con él. Hechicero y Familiar se unen por vida, en una alianza simbiótica que sólo puede romperse con la muerte de uno de ellos.

-Y eso es ¿peligroso?

-Teniendo en cuenta que el Familiar obtiene la fuerza suficiente para sobrevivir en el mundo físico tomando la energía vital de su hechicero, es peligroso para aquellos que no tienen suficiente poder, si.

Dicho todo esto le pedí que me diera algo de agua antes de seguir explicando. No había tenido en cuenta la curiosidad de Angie (que ahora mismo se debatía entre esa misma curiosidad y la ansiedad por lo que contaría a continuación) y empezábamos a acercarnos a la reserva. No quería dejar la explicación a medias, así que la retomé en cuanto le devolví la botella de agua.

-Uno de los mayores tabúes en nuestra sociedad es conceder un cuerpo físico a un Familiar. Son seres de energía espiritual pura y encerrarlos en una carcasa mortal es, además de antinatural, impredecible. La mayoría de los casos conocidos terminaron… trágicamente.

Ángela abrió la boca para preguntar, pero la silencié con un gesto. Esto no era una explicación académica sino conocimiento posiblemente necesario si algo malo ocurriese en nuestra visita a La Push. Ya tendríamos tiempo de hablar del tema al volver a casa.

-Sin embargo -continúe hablando más deprisa, ya que empezaba a distinguir las luces de la Reserva- a veces, cuando los Familiares se liberan después de un pacto especialmente largo y fructífero, tienen la fuerza suficiente para reencarnarse en un ser mortal. Solo hay seis o siete casos registrados en las crónicas de la congregación, pero se sabe que es posible. Y crean largas generaciones familiares para seguir reencarnándose dentro del mismo patrón genético.

-¿Entonces Jacob… es una reencarnación?

-Tal vez. O tal vez lo sea su padre. O alguna de sus hermanas. Posee un tipo de poder que es imposible de desarrollar para un humano normal. Anoche me concentré, para asegurarme que no era una habilidad latente como la tuya, por ejemplo. Me concentré tanto que me dio jaqueca toda la noche, pero al menos ahora estoy segura y no me siento tan paranoica.

Me reí mientras Angie sonreía de manera un poco incómoda, pero al menos el miedo que tenía había desaparecido y su emoción se había duplicado. Llegamos y aparqué con cuidado junto al inicio de la playa, junto a la furgoneta que reconocí de la última vez que los Black nos visitaron.

Bajamos del coche con cuidado, cogiendo como podíamos las bolsas de comida que la señora Webber había insistido en que trajeramos. El olor a pastel de manzana era increíble. Ángela se paró en seco mirándome fijamente. Ambas pudimos sentir que los ánimos estaban bastante revueltos, pero en el momento en que avanzamos por la playa y Jacob se fijó en nosotras la tensión se deshizo un poco.

-¡Bella! -Jacob se acercó desde el borde del agua donde estaba hablando con un chico algo más joven que el. Me saludo con la mano desde lejos y se acercó trotando a donde estábamos.

En cuanto llegó a nosotras, tomó las bolsas que llevábamos y saludó a Angie con una sonrisa, que ella devolvió muy animada, apiadándose un poco del nerviosismo que sacudió el aura de Jacob. Parecía bastante inseguro respecto a cómo tratarme después de la cena de la noche anterior, así que me acerqué a darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo. Eso pareció confundirle más aún.

-Uaaau -sonó una voz de fondo.

Dos chicos altos de piel oscura nos hicieron señas desde lejos y Jacob hizo una mueca avergonzado.

-No les hagas mucho caso a eso dos.

Nos acercamos a los dos chavales y Ángela y yo nos sorprendimos al vernos de repente superadas en tamaño por bastante. Ninguno de ellos tenía más de quince años, pero medían alrededor del 1'80 y por el pulso energético de sus auras aún estaban creciendo. Más Familiares.

Ángela me miró con sorpresa y asentí la cabeza muy brevemente para indicarle que este era el poder que se podía esperar. El más musculoso de las desconocidos se acercó sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Aunque se dirigía a las dos no despegó los ojos de mí.

-Hey, Jake -dijo mirándole brevemente-, te veo en buena compañía.

-Chicas -suspiró Jacob señalando a sus amigos- estos son Quil Ateara y Embry Call.

Embry, el más alto y enjuto, nos saludo con la mano y luego volvió a guardarla en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Obviamente era más tímido que Quil, que nos dió la mano sacando pecho, muy satisfecho de la manera en que su camiseta blanca se ceñía (según sus propios pensamientos). Ángela se presentó aguantando la risa (hacía tiempo también que no se quitaba el amuleto y leer pensamientos de manera tan clara era bastante nuevo para ella) y estrechándosela. Cuando me llegó mi turno me dijo muy animado:

-La hija de Charlie ¿no? -no esperó a que respondiera- encantado de conocerte, Bella.

-Igualmente, Quil -le devolví la sonrisa y le guiñé el ojo.

Jake bufó y Embry se rió en voz baja. Empezamos a andar hacia la hoguera que se veía a lo lejos y deslicé mi mano en la de Jacob, sintiendo su alivio y, de nuevo, emoción. Junto a una columna enorme de fuego verdoso (porque aquello tenía poco que ver con la pequeña hoguera que encendimos cuando vinimos con nuestros compañeros de clase) se encontraban dos hombres enormes. No solo eran altos, rozando los dos metros, sino que sus complexiones eran más parecidas a la de un armario empotrado que la de un humano.

Mi interior parecía vibrar de la emoción. ¡Familiares reencarnados! Esta vez completos, con sus auras rebosante de energía espiritual pura. Con un poco de concentración podría incluso haberlas visto brillar de lo intensas que eran. Sin embargo, cuanto más nos acercabamos más podía sentir la tristeza, rabia y confusión que sentían. Sentimientos demasiado apasionados para ser seguros.

Los sentimientos pasionales pueden provocar descontrol y pequeños "derrames" de energía en brujos y hechiceros jóvenes, así que ni me quería imaginar que pasaría en una criatura de energía pura. Ni que decir tiene que me empecé a arrepentir de haber traído a Ángela.

-Ángela, Bella -dijo Jacob dejando las bolsas a un lado-, estos son Jared Cameron y Paul Lahote. Y ese que está allí -señaló al chico más joven que había visto antes junto a la orilla, que se encontraba ahora a unos diez metros de nosotros, hablando por teléfono- es Seth Clearwater.

-¿Clearwater? Recuerdo a Harry Clearwater, de las excursiones de pesca.

-Si, exacto -Jacob estaba encantado de que lo recordara.

-¿Y cómo te encuentras en Forks? -preguntó Paul, sentándose al lado de Ángela muy tenso.

" _¡Mierda, el olor a vampiro! Ángela dime por favor que te rociaste con la solución purificadora antes de salir"_

" _Si, si, lo recordé. Me eché un poco antes de la meditación de esta mañana y después de la cena. Llevo el resto del frasquito en el bolso"_

" _Buena chica. Todas las precauciones son necesarias. Tenemos dos Familiares desarrollados aquí delante"_

-Muy bien -contesté sonriendo después del mini ataque de pánico interno-, me alegra mucho estar de vuelta. He echado de menos vivir con Charlie.

-Si, muchos te han echado de menos también -Quil miró a Jacob y luego a mí, guiñándome un ojo.

-Lo siento mucho, chicos -Seth se acercó trotando y se dejó caer al lado de Jacob-. Leah dice que no viene. No quiere ver a nadie.

-Está en todo su derecho…

-Cállate, Jared -siseó Paul.

-En fin -interrumpí para evitar más peleas-, hemos traído tarta de manzana, magdalenas y estos… ¿de que son estos bollitos, Ángela?

Ángela había ido sacando las cosas a medida que yo hablaba y comprobé fascinada como Jared y Paul se acercaban cada vez más al montón de comida. Cogí mi bolsa, que contenía las bebidas y empecé a vaciarla también. Los ojos de los chicos casi se desorbitaron al ver el vodka y las dos docenas de latas de cerveza que traíamos. Por su parte traían refrescos y zumos, ya que al ser menores no podían comprar alcohol (el nuestro lo consiguió Emmett sin explicarnos muy bien de donde)

-No sabíamos muy bien que traer, así que… seguí un poco mi instinto.

Después de un rato comiendo y bebiendo (el zumo que trajeron los chicos lo despachamos entre Ángela y yo, ya que no se puede beber alcohol antes de una ceremonia) el ambiente se aligeró visiblemente. Las posiciones de Jared y Paul (que tampoco tomaron nada de alcohol pero engulleron todas las magdalenas y bollitos a su alcanze) dejaron de ser tan rígidas y la conversación empezó a fluir.

Tras su primera cerveza, Jacob me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y empezó a batallar los silbidos de Quil mientras Seth me contaba su experiencia en su primer año en el instituto. Seth era el más joven de todos, catorce años recién cumplidos, y hablaba muy animado de su año escolar. A mi derecha Ángela charlaba con los "adultos" amigablemente, sobre comida sobre todo. Hay algo en Ángela que permite a los que le rodean tranquilizarse inmediatamente, siempre que tengan algo de sensibilidad psíquica, aunque sea instintiva. Supongo que se trata de alguna conexión empática a su energía, que fluye (o al menos fluía) de manera rítmica y pacífica.

Fuera lo que fuese junto a Ángela parecían mucho más tranquilos y más de una vez les vi sonriendo. Incluso Paul, que parecía el más hosco de ellos no tenía para Ángela mas que cortesías. Jared parecía un hombre pacífico y más tranquilo que su compañero.

-Habíamos planeado algo más grande para esta noche, con toda nuestra… con todo el grupo de amigos, pero ha habido una pequeña complicación y… -Jared calló mirando a Paul, que tensó los hombros como advertencia.

-¿Algo malo? -preguntó Ángela inocentemente y Paul pareció desinflarse al mirarla.

-Solo una pareja que ha roto -explicó encogiendose de hombros-. Nos coloca a todos en una situación incómoda.

El resto del grupo asintió mirando al suelo, signo evidente de que incluso hablar de ello era incómodo, pero Seth frunció el ceño mirando a Jared y luego a Paul. Probablemente había más que contar, pero por respeto todos cambiaron de tema a la vez.

Por lo que pude notar ninguno de los Familiares desarrollados notaron nada raro en nosotras, excepto la clásica atracción que sienten los Familiares por personas con sensibilidad psíquica. Encontré explicación a ese hecho en cuanto vi el brazo derecho de Jared, que se quitó la chaqueta al poco rato de sentarse. A la altura casi del hombro llevaba un tatuaje redondeado, como una marca tribal. No reconocí ninguno de sus símbolos pero mi instinto lo señaló como sello mágico.

Antes de que dieran las once y media, sonó una alarma en el móvil de Angie y empezamos a recoger. Todos se levantaron para ayudarnos y llevar las bolsas al coche. Paul le ofreció la sudadera que llevaba en la cintura a Ángela cuando nos alejamos de la fogata y se puso a tiritar. Mientras tanto yo me acerqué a Jared.

-Necesito un favor -le susurré.

Jared me miró expectante y asintió con la cabeza.

-Puede -comencé a explicar en voz baja mientras el seguía mirando a Ángela y Paul, que andaban delante nuestra, con bastante interés- que mezclar alcohol con azúcar no haya sido un plan demasiado inteligente.

Jared siguió mi mirada y reprimió una risotada al ver al grupo de quinceañeros andar bamboleantes por la playa mientras reían y hablaban con dificultad. En ese momento Quil se estaba tronchando viendo como Embry perdía el equilibrio y se caía de culo en el agua.

-Si, definitivamente no lo habéis pensado mucho -sonrió sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Te encargas de que lleguen todos enteros a casa?

-No te preocupes, Bella, para eso estamos -me sonrió y se adelantó señalando con la cabeza a Jacob, que se acercaba a nosotros dando algún que otro traspiés. No estuvo mal para ser su primera vez bebiendo.

En cuanto llegó hasta mí, Jacob me rodeó con sus brazos, su pecho presionando contra mi espalda. Me recosté contra él y dejé que pusiera la barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

-Quédate -susurró en lo que podría haber sido un momento muy romántico si no fuera por él sus problemas manteniendo el equilibrio y el ligero olor a vodka-. Quédate conmigo.

-Se está haciendo tarde -comenté vagamente, ya que estaba disfrutando bastante el calor de su pecho y de sus brazos.

-Pues quédate a dormir -escondió la cara en mi hombro y, al rato, como si se diera cuenta de lo que había implicado, añadió bastante alterado-. Yo puedo dormir en el sofá. Y tú en mi cama. Quiero decir…

-Mañana hay clase, Jake -me giré entre sus brazos y le abracé de vuelta-. Ya tendremos tiempo de… dormir otro día.

Mi respuesta le despejó al instante y fue poco a poco sonrojándose sin saber qué decir.

-Te llamo mañana, ¿vale? -asintió con la cabeza y me acerqué aún más para darle un beso, que se quedó entre su mejila y la comisura de la boca, antes de separarme de él.

Ángela me esperaba junto a Chevy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y algo sonrojada. Noté desaprobación y, de nuevo, tristeza por parte de Paul, que hablaba en voz baja con Jared a unos metros, pero los dos nos saludaron sonriendo levemente cuando entramos en el coche. Vimos como Seth nos agitaba la mano hasta que doblamos la curva y nos pusimos rumbo a Forks.

Pasamos unos diez minutos en silencio, cada una pensando en lo nuestro. Por mi parte, una vez que estuve fuera del abrazo de Jake me centré de nuevo en la ceremonia que teníamos por delante. Tan concentrada estaba haciendo recuento de los ingredientes y las herramientas (que había limpiado concienzudamente horas antes) que no oí bien lo que me dijo Ángela.

-Perdona Angie, ¿puedes repetirlo?

-Anoche, cuando me llevó a casa en su coche, Edward me dijo que me ama.


	9. La Iniciación

**Como prometí ayer, ¡aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo! Intentaré volver a las actualizaciones semanales, a no ser que me quede sin contenido que publicar. Un saludo~ :)**

A falta de caldero, el agua rompió a hervir en el cuenco de arcilla que usaba generalmente para mezclar hierbas, un pequeño tazón negro por el uso. Obviamente era imposible tener fuego en la ceremonia sin que saliera ardiendo parte de mi mobiliario, así que tuve que hacer un apaño marcando la base del recipiente con runas de fuego para calentar el contenido.

Esa misma mañana habíamos movido la cama hasta pegarla a la pared de la cómoda y retirado la alfombra entre Ángela y yo con la excusa, a ojos de mi padre, de pasar la aspiradora por el cuarto. El espacio frente a la ventana, desde la cual se podía vislumbrar el bosque iluminado por la luna menguante, estaba totalmente despejado y a la luz tenue de las velas que formaban un círculo a mi alrededor, el efecto óptico era de un lugar espacioso y despejado.

Ordené sobre la colcha negra que cubría la mesa de estudio (el altar improvisado que habíamos montado para la ocasión) el pincel y la daga que eran necesarios en el ritual. La hoja de acero reflejaba la luz cálida del círculo de velas y por alguna razón ese detalle me hizo relajarme un poco más. Era la primera Iniciación que conducía y los nervios me estaban comiendo viva. Fuera del círculo, junto a la cama, podía oír a Ángela desvestirse para la ceremonia.

En el silencio y la semioscuridad de la habitación cerré los ojos para centrarme y sacudir las emociones que pudieran interponerse en la buena marcha del ritual. Sentí los nervios de Ángela, un eco de los míos, y comencé a rememorar mi propia Iniciación, un recuerdo grabado a fuego en mi memoria.

Fui una de las iniciadas más jóvenes de mi congregación en más de treinta años, con solo ocho años. En la ceremonia conjunta en la que participé había otros seis hermanos (cuatro chicas y dos chicos), de entre doce y dieciséis años.

La celebración fue al aire libre, en un Círculo multitudinario, dos días antes de la festival estival de Lugnasad (el uno de agosto). Nos alinearon de pie en medio de un prado, alrededor de una inmensa fogata y a nuestro alrededor más de cincuenta brujas cerraban el Círculo portando antorchas. El recuerdo que guardo de la experiencia es claustrofóbico y abrumador, y a día de hoy aún me causa algún mal sueño.

Nos pintaron todo el cuerpo con marcas rituales, la práctica más usual, usando la misma sustancia herbal que estaba colocando junto al pincel. La receta era fácil pero efectiva, la mixtura de hierbas frescas fermentadas en aceite de almendras y para hacerla lo más agradable posible al olfato le había echado toda la menta que llevaba en el alijo. El efecto era más que evidente; todo mi cuarto olía a chicle mentolado.

Ángela se aclaró la garganta en algún lugar a mi espaldas. Me di la vuelta lentamente, acostumbrándome de vuelta a la iluminación de la habitación, y la vi al borde del círculo de velas, ya totalmente desnuda. A sus nervios previos se habían unido grandes cantidades de vergüenza y le sonreí para tranquilizarla, con cuidado de no mirar más abajo de su barbilla para no incomodarla. En cuanto vio mi gesto se acercó a paso rápido al otro lado del altar, intentando frenéticamente no taparse con las manos y respirando hondo para sobrellevar su pudor.

Es lógico sentirse así, avergonzada y vulnerable, la primera vez que dejas que otro ser humano te vea desnuda. Porque con la desnudez cae la imagen que creamos ante el mundo, el reflejo que queremos ver en los ojos de los demás, y solo queda el rostro sin máscara.

Llevando casi diez años en la congregación, la desnudez a mis ojos no era (y sigue siendo) más que la forma más natural del cuerpo. Todos los rituales importantes y aquellos en los que se crean marcas de bruja son nudistas. No se puede marcar la piel si no está al descubierto.

Para habituar a los jóvenes iniciados al nudismo, en las sedes de la congregación hay baños y dormitorios comunales que se comparten con todos los habitantes, independientemente de su sexo y rango; iniciados, brujas y maestros cohabitan estrechamente siguiendo todos las mismas rutinas y obligaciones, premiando el trabajo en equipo y la confianza. Además, aunque no es demasiado común, en alguna que otra sede se incentivan las orgías comunales para estrechar lazos entre sus residentes. Otra razón más por la que ver a tus compañeros desnudos sea de lo más normal.

Pero volviendo a Ángela; intenté aliviar lo máximo posible la incomodidad que sentía de manera empática. Dejé que sintiera lo relajada que yo estaba y lo normal que era para mí poder admirar su piel olivácea en todo su esplendor. A la luz vibrante de las velas, la piel de Ángela brillaba como si estuviera ungida de un aceite dorado y espeso, alisando cada imperfección y resaltando su belleza. Era una imagen impresionante.

Alta y delgada como una modelo, Ángela se paró ante la mesa y se irguió muy recta (al contrario que en el instituto, donde solía andar encorvada por vergüenza a que su altura la hiciera destacar por encima de los chicos), demostrando toda la dignidad que era capaz de reunir. Paseé la mirada por todo su cuerpo, apreciándolo y sabiendo que yo sería la única persona que la vería desnuda y sin marcar. Mientras admiraba pausadamente cada centímetro de su piel oí como su respiración se entrecortaba un poco y empecé a notar una pizca de excitación entre toda su vergüenza.

-Lo… lo siento -se disculpó rápidamente en cuanto supo que había notado-. Es la primera vez que alguien me mira… así.

-Tranquila, Angie. No hay nada por lo que disculparse.

Era preferible que se centrara en mi mirada y en lo que le hiciera sentir que empezase a acumular pensamientos y energía negativa, ya fueran inseguridad o miedo. Le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo para que se riera y así descargara un poco los nervios, pero no pude evitar fijarme en cómo sus pezones rojizos estaban ahora erectos.

Madre mía, Bella. Menos mal que en esta ceremonia no es obligatorio desnudarte tú también o la ayudarías a relajarse por las malas.

Controlar mi líbido me llevó un par de respiraciones profundas y no desviar la mirada de los ojos de Ángela, pero cuando lo conseguí le sonreí con facilidad. Llevaba demasiado en dique seco, me temo.

-Entiendo perfectamente tus sentimientos. Yo también tuve mi Iniciación, muchos años atrás, y recuerdo perfectamente todo por lo que estás pasando.

Bueno, puede que no todo. A mí no me puso cachonda la mirada de la Maestra que dirigió mi Iniciación, pero también es verdad que yo era mucho más pequeña y ese tipo de atención hubiera sido un poco… preocupante.

-Vamos a relajarnos un poco, ¿vale? Vamos a respirar hondo, con los ejercicios de concentración que te enseñé, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Así, de pie?

Asentí y Ángela cerró los ojos con fe ciega, tomando una bocanada de aire y comenzando concentrarse. Los ejercicios que llevaba meses haciéndole practicar no eran más que formas de meditación básica para que aprendiese a equilibrar y enfocar su energía. En este caso, sirvió también para que centrase su atención de vuelta a la Iniciación y vi como poco a poco iba relajando los hombros y como la tensión desaparecía poco a poco de su figura.

Rodeé la mesa para ponerme frente a ella, concentrándome yo también en mi papel como maestra de Iniciación, y empecé a hablar en voz baja y calmada, pues sabía que Ángela me escuchaba atentamente.

-Cuando abras los ojos, Ángela Webber, no habrá lugar para nervios ni vergüenza, ni miedos ni duda, porque hoy entregas tu vida al Camino. A partir de esta noche te dedicarás en cuerpo y alma a la Hechicería. Cuando abras los ojos comenzarás tu Iniciación.

Tomé con cuidado el pincel y empecé a mojarlo con cuidado en la mezcla herbal. Mientras tanto Angie seguía los ejercicios de respiración, preparada para mis siguientes palabras. Las habíamos repasado decenas de veces, pero vi como su piel se erizaba al notar la magia que empezaba a acumularse a nuestro alrededor.

-Cuando abras los ojos, Ángela Webber, ya no seremos amigas. Seremos mentora y pupila -en un impulso, añadí unas palabras más-. Cuando abras los ojos no habrá marcha atrás, Angie. Eres tú quien debe decidir si quieres dar este paso.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, en los que ambas aguantamos la respiración y permanecimos en silencio. Al fin, Ángela abrió los ojos con cuidado y me sonrió serenamente.

-Como tu pupila -comenzó- me pongo en tus manos. Mi vida es tuya y mía tu guía por los senderos del Camino. Prometo obedecerte y no ponerte en duda si tú juras protegerme y responder cada pregunta que te dirija. Así debe ser, mentora y pupila hasta el día en que seamos hermanas.

Los votos que se recitan durante la Iniciación los redacta quien dirige la ceremonia y son un reflejo de la relación con la iniciada. En mi caso fueron bastante genéricos y se centraron en la responsabilidad y la tradición, pero para Ángela quise resaltar la relación entre mentor y pupilo para darle más seguridad a Angie.

-Aceptas ser mi protegida -terminé el intercambio- y como tal serás marcada. Yo seré tu mentora; tu bienestar es ahora mi deber.

Tomé con la mano izquierda el cuenco de madera con la esencia herbal y con la mano derecha el pincel. Lo tradicional es extenderla con los dedos, pero Ángela y yo habíamos acordado en usar un pincel (mi pincel de marcar runas más concretamente) para evitar momentos incómodos.

-Con estas marcas te reconozco como miembro de mi congregación bajo mi tutelaje.

Empecé dibujando su cara, lenta y minuciosamente. Las señales que puse lamentablemente no las puedo describir ni reproducir por escrito. Son parte de las invocaciones básicas de mi congregación. Baste saber que sirven para ser reconocida como miembro, para comenzar el desarrollo espiritual de la iniciada y como protección temporal (una manera de mantener seguros a los recién iniciados hasta que aprendan a hacer sus propias protecciones).

Cuando terminé con la cara, empecé con las runas y marcas de protección en el cuello y los brazos. Estas eran también temporales. Las definitivas requieren quemaduras, cortes, grandes laceraciones… es necesario dar para recibir, esa es la Ley principal de la magia. Marcas como las de mis brazos requerían sacrificio. Afortunadamente el té de malva evita que sean vistas por aquellos que no hayan pasado la Iniciación.

Me puse a su espalda y empecé a dibujarla, partiendo de la columna y luego por las costillas. Eran patrones en zigzag representando la energía y favoreciendo su control y desarrollo. Repasando las costillas hasta el final, comprobé que Angie tenía cosquillas en los laterales y bajo el pecho.

-Lo siento -susurró en voz baja, manteniendo el papel que había tomado en el intercambio de votos, mientras yo me agachaba para seguir con las piernas. Desde esa posición se le veían unos pechos preciosos.

Las marcas de las piernas son, según mi punto de vista, las más importantes para un iniciado recién llegado. Éstas permiten concentrarse más rápida y profundamente, ayuda a la meditación y fomenta el desarrollo de las defensas naturales del aura ante ataques psíquicos.

Una vez terminado todo ese paso, me incorporé y puse a un lado el cuenco casi vacío y el pincel. La esencia de hierbas estaba empezando a absorberse y solo los ojos entrenados de una bruja podrían ver el rastro psíquico de los signos dibujados.

-Has sido marcada por mi mano. Serás reconocida de ahora en adelante como Iniciada en la magia.

Ángela se acercó entonces al altar, situándose a mi lado. Echó un vistazo rápido a la daga y luego a mí. Asentí con la cabeza para darle mi aprobación.

-Ahora será mi mano la que me marque -y aguantando la respiración tocó la daga ceremonial por primera vez.

La primera marca de bruja es probablemente la más importante, pues representa la aceptación del sacrificio que exige seguir el camino de la Hechicería. Consiste en un símbolo o dibujo que la propia interesada diseña y fija en su piel. Angie había decidido que sería una mariposa desde la primera semana. Para ella simbolizaba su despertar como mujer y como bruja. El inicio de su independencia. La mía era una estrella dibujada a mano alzada con ocho años. El significado que le di entonces lamentablemente lo he olvidado.

Levantó la mano derecha, donde empuñaba el cuchillo ritual, lo más estable que pudo y se tocó el pecho con la otra mano, justo sobre el corazón. La elección del lugar en el que se marca es también muy personal y, en este caso, no fue decidida hasta el momento en que los dedos de Ángela tocaron la daga. Su gesto me hizo saber donde iba su marca y me preparé.

La hoja de la daga estaba imbuida de magia arcana; su corte cauterizaba inmediatamente, así que no había segundas oportunidades. Ángela llevaba dos semanas practicando el trazo en una libreta. Se apuntó hacia el pecho y yo sujeté sus manos para evitar que le temblasen.

-No hace falta que hundas la hoja. El roce marcará el dibujo perfectamente.

Asintió muy seria y empezó a deslizar la punta de la daga por su pecho, mordiéndose el labio, no sé si para evitar gritar o como gesto de concentración. Gracias a la cauterización inmediata, apenas se derramó sangre y la mariposa tomó forma poco a poco, brillando con luz dorada cuando el trazo estuvo completo.

Ya terminada, tomé la daga, la coloqué sobre la mesa y empapé una gasa en el agua caliente del cuenco de arcilla. El calor ayudaría a adormecer el dolor de la cicatriz y a evitar que se formaran cardenales demasiado grandes. Apoyé la gasa sobre la herida y con los dedos mojados retiré las gotas de sangre que llegaban ya casi al ombligo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

-No. Pero me tiemblan las piernas -confesó Ángela en voz baja.

Le pasé el brazo por los hombros y la acompañé hasta la cama después de apagar el circulo de velas con un gesto. A tientas encendí la lamparita de noche y señalé que se sentara en la cama. Le acerqué su bolsa pero al ver que le temblaban las manos, saqué yo misma su muda de ropa y la ayudé a vestirse.

-¿Por qué me tiembla todo el cuerpo?

-Es la adrenalina -respondí transmitiéndole calma y confianza-. Tu cuerpo ha estado bajo estrés y ha sufrido dolor, así que trata de recuperarse de la manera que sabe.

Mientras Angie se recuperaba, recogí todas las cosas de la mesa, incluyendo el cuenco y la daga que llevé corriendo al baño para enjuagarlos y retirar las runas dibujadas. Volviendo del baño encontré a Ángela recogiendo las velas del suelo.

-Angie, no es bueno que te muevas.

-Es imposible que el corte se abra. Y he traído pastillas para el dolor.

-¿Pero qué dirá tu novio? ¿O tu suegro el doctor sexy?

-Bella… -Ángela me frunció el ceño- no te rías de mí.

-No me río de ti, Angie, solo expreso lo que Edward parece que ha decidido. Porque no quiera Dios que se le niegue algo al pobre chaval.

-Creo que estás exagerando, Bella.

-¿Exagerando? Te rechazó, Angie, y llevas semanas ignorándole…

-No tienes que recordármelo -frunció el ceño y miró al suelo molesta.

-No. Tengo que recordártelo, porque parece que ahora que ha decidido que eres el amor de su vida te vas a echar a sus brazos.

Me levanté de la cama y di una vuelta al centro de la habitación para calmarme y evitar la discusión que estabamos creando.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura -dijo sin alzar la voz muy tensa- de que eso es lo que voy a hacer?

-Porque te miré a los ojos cuando me lo dijiste, Ángela, y sé que eso es lo que quieres hacer. Joder, porque llevamos un mes fraguando un vínculo empático y puedo sentir lo que sientes.

Ángie desvió la mirada y se puso en pie para acercarse a mi. La alcancé temiendo que le volvieran a fallar las piernas y la cogí de la cintura.

-¿Eres consciente -pregunté en voz baja, aprovechando su cercanía- de qué te ha dicho justo lo que querías oír? Justo lo que necesitaba decirte para…

Nos quedamos en silencio, en el centro de la habitación, prácticamente abrazadas. Dejé que mis palabras calaran poco a poco en Ángela y cuando levantó la mirada vi comprensión en sus ojos.

-Me conoce.

-No. Conocía tu mente. Ha estado años alimentándose de tus pensamientos, refugiándose en ellos para no oír a los demás. Eras su trocito de Edén hasta hace unas semanas.

-Hasta que dejó de oírme. Y quiere su refugio de vuelta.

Me encogí de hombros y la llevé de vuelta a la cama.

-Es muy probable que sea sincero. Que te ame. No es difícil enamorarse de tí. Pero no me gusta que use todo lo que sabe de ti para conseguir seducirte.

Ángela negó con la cabeza un par de veces (sonrojada por mi halagos) pero se quedó en silencio, meditando mis palabras de nuevo. Me dediqué a colocar de nuevo la mesa de estudio contra la pared y la pantalla del ordenador encima de ella, le hice señas para que se sentara en la mecedora y así mover la cama- Me costó algo de trabajo moverla sola y más aún convencer a Ángela de que no necesitaba ayuda, pero cuando terminé nos sentamos de nuevo las dos en ella.

-No estoy segura -confesó Angie- de qué siento. Edward siempre me ha parecido un chico educado y… guapo.

Asentí pero dejé que siguiera hablando para que se desahogara.

-Pero… ¡hace sólo un mes que empezamos a hablar! ¡Y ni siquiera me ha dado la oportunidad de conocerle! No ha hecho más que alejarme y ahora… ¡ahora no sé ni siquiera si lo que he visto en él es cierto! -se echó en la cama, frustrada.

-Háblalo con él -aconsejé acariciándole el brazo consolándola-. Pídele tiempo, conoceros sin trucos de feria, disfrutad de la compañía mutua ¡Fingid que sois normales!

El último comentario funcionó y se rió en voz baja un rato. Se relajó y me miró sonriendo.

-Oye, Bella, a tí Jacob…

-¿A mí Jacob qué, Angie?

-Bueno, cuando… -se incorporó un poco en la cama haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor- cuando volvíamos de La Push me dijiste que la razón por la que Jared y Paul -me pareció que decía el nombre de este último en voz más baja y me fijé en que no despegaba la mirada de la cama- se acercaron a mí fue por su instinto. Por el instinto Familiar.

-Explicaría porqué dejaron de sentirse tensos, si. Los Familiares, al menos los normales, se alimentan de la energía de los Hechiceros, así que tiene sentido que sus instintos le hagan acercarse a nosotras.

-¿Puede ocurrir al revés? ¿Podría sentirme yo atraída a ellos por ser Familiares?

-Su energía podría atraerte, si -volví a afirmar sin saber bien a donde llevaba todo aquello.

-Entonces, ¿puede que por eso... te guste Jacob? -levantó la mirada y se quedó callada de golpe.

-Es posible, si -sonreí con una mueca-. Aunque aún no estoy segura del todo. Si fuera un Familiar desarrollado podría distinguir la atracción con facilidad, pero ahora… es difícil de decir -esta vez fue mi turno de echarme en la cama-. Aunque no niego que independientemente de eso, Jacob me pone a cien.

Nos echamos a reír, toda la tensión de la conversación anterior olvidada. Nos levantamos a montar el colchón hinchable en el que dormiría esa noche. Eran ya casi las tres y media y tendríamos que levantarnos en otras tres y media. Fuimos las dos al baño a terminar de prepararnos para dormir y luego obligué a Ángela a que se acostara en mi cama (porque la muy cabezota insistía en dormir en el suelo) y bajé a comprobar que la planta baja estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

Estaba todo tranquilo, ventanas y puertas cerradas, con todos los sellos defensivos intactos (claro que siendo los más avanzados que conocía hubieran sido muy difíciles de sortear) y las luces apagadas. Pasé por la cocina arrastrando los pies, deseando echarme a dormir cuanto antes, cuando sentí la presencia de uno de los Cullen muy cerca, en el bosque de detrás de mi casa.

Antes de lograr identificarlo (porque con el cansancio concentrarme no era tarea fácil en aquel entonces) su impronta energética desapareció sin dejar rastro y me quedé parada frente a la ventana de la cocina pensando confusa en si tal vez había sido mi imaginación. Había avisado a los Cullen de qué celebrábamos esa noche. Incluso me encargué de avisar a Alice de que no se preocupara si desaparecíamos de sus visiones durante unas horas, pues los sellos de las ceremonias secretas son imposibles de atravesar ni a través de profecías. Me encogí de hombros y me di media vuelta sin pensar más en ello.

De vuelta a la habitación, Ángela estaba ya profundamente dormida en mi cama pero aún así pude comprobar que se había puesto su amuleto, así que hice lo mismo y me tumbé en el colchón lo más silenciosamente posible a dormir por fin.


	10. La casa de los Cullen

**¡Actualización! Aquellos que no soportan el slash (solo aparecen pequeñas referencias, no os asustéis), ¡estáis avisados!**

Cuatro o cinco días después de su Iniciación Ángela y yo fuimos a casa de los Cullen por primera vez. Esme nos cocinó un montón de postres y dulces para merendar y disfrutamos de una tarde muy agradable. No veíamos a los "adolescentes" de la familia desde el viernes anterior, debido al buen tiempo inusual que habíamos gozado toda la semana y por supuesto fue nuestra presentación oficial a los papás Cullen.

Pasadas las formalidades nos dirigimos al salón, donde nos repartimos por los sofás, contando cómo habíamos pasado Halloween respectivamente. Por parte de la familia Cullen había una ausencia notable; Edward había salido de caza y nadie nos supo decir cuándo volvería. De hecho todos se mostraron muy incómodos al hablar de ello, y Rosalie me hizo un gesto para indicarme que tenía algo que contarme al respecto.

-¡Bella! -exclamó de repente Alice después de salir de una visión- ¿Quién es Jacob?

Me atraganté con el zumo que estaba bebiendo y empecé a toser como si me fuera la vida en ello, exagerando un poco para ganar tiempo. Por el rabillo del ojo vi aparecer una servilleta y la acepté lanzando una mirada agradecida a Jasper, que me sonrió sintiendo perfectamente mi vergüenza.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Quién…? -me hice la despistada, pero a Angie se le escapó una risa y los Cullen empezaron a mirarme con cada vez más curiosidad.

-He tenido una visión en la que Ángela te preguntaba cuándo volveríais a veros -explicó muy rápido-. Y ahora responde.

-Jacob es… un chico.

-Oh, qué descriptiva, Bella -Rosalie rodó los ojos y Ángela se tapó la boca para reírse en alto.

-¿Sois novios? ¿Cuánto llevas viéndolo? ¿Cuándo ibas a contármelo?

-Relájate, Ali -Jasper le pasó el brazo por los hombros y sonrió-. Nuestra Bella ya es mayorcita.

-¿Pero cómo es que no lo he visto? A mí nunca se me pasa nada.

Alice parecía honestamente preocupada. Lógico, ya que la razón por la que los Cullen eran capaces de vivir tan apaciblemente era su don. Fuera esa su motivación o estuviese indignada porque no le había contado nada, merecía una respuesta sincera. Respiré hondo serenándome un poco. No tenía nada que ocultar y me recuperé rápido del bochorno. Pasé la vista por la habitación mientras hablaba.

-Jake es el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre. Salimos a cenar el sábado pasado por primera vez, aún estamos conociéndonos. No ha pasado nada entre nosotros, al menos por ahora -la sonrisa de Emmett se alargó y me guiñó un ojo-. Y, entre otras razones, no os lo había contado aún porque su nombre completo es Jacob Black.

Alice ni siquiera pestañeó al oír el apellido Black, pero vi reconocimiento en los ojos de Carlisle, así que fijé la mirada en él.

-¿Es uno de los… guerreros lobo de la reserva? -preguntó

-Aún no lo sé -contesté cogiendo una de las galletas caseras de la mesa-. Si lo es aún no es lo suficientemente maduro para poder manifestarse.

-¿Lobo? ¿Qué lobos? -preguntó Alice confusa.

-Espera… ¿uno de esos lobos gigantes de hace setenta años? -Rosalie empezó a reírse- ¡Menudo ligue, Bells!

-Rose -reprendió Esme en silencio.

-Lo siento mucho pero no puedo hablar del tema, es un asunto… confidencial -miré a Ángela y ella asintió con la cabeza, ya que habíamos acordado que el tema "Familiares" era totalmente secreto.

-Guau, sois como agentes de la CIA o algo así -comentó Emmett.

-Más quisieran los de la CIA.

-En cualquier caso -dijo Esme maternalmente-, ten cuidado, Bella. Nuestra experiencia con ellos no fue muy agradable.

-Muchos humanos dirían lo mismo sobre sus experiencias con vampiros si sobrevivieran al encuentro, Esme.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en la habitación y lamenté haberme puesto grosera con la matriarca Cullen. Afortunadamente los vampiros hicieron gala de su diplomacia y optaron por cambiar de tema para aligerar el ambiente, olvidando mi escasa vida íntima y el tema de los Familiares de La Push.

El caso de estos Familiares, que vivían en una colonia coexistiendo con el resto de la reserva en secreto, protegiendo su territorio y a su gente, era de lo más inusual y mi deber era reportarlo a la Congregación, aunque sentía cierta reticencia por miedo a qué medidas se tomarían. Los Familiares son criaturas poderosas y la congregación no se toma a la ligera la existencia de ejemplares sin regulación.

Poco a poco la tensión fue desapareciendo y la conversación retomó el tono apacible. De súbito escuchamos un ruido fuerte y seco en la planta de arriba. Antes de que nadie pudiera explicar que era Edward entrando por la ventana, al volver de cazar, él mismo apareció en mitad de las escaleras con expresión seria.

-Ángela, ¿podemos hablar un minuto?

Todos miramos a Angie en silencio, que se levantó lentamente del sofá y asintió. Edward desapareció escaleras arriba y ella le siguió a paso humano, girándose un par de veces para mirarnos confusa. A través del vínculo le di ánimos y le recordé nuestra charla la noche de su Iniciación.

-Bueno, por fin se digna a hablar con alguien -Emmett se estiró a mi lado.

-Lleva desde Halloween así de irritado -explicó Rosalie.

No aparté la mirada de Alice, sentada frente a mí, ya que parecía muy nerviosa y no dejaba de morderse el labio. Me asaltó un presentimiento y la miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Alice, ¿qué ocurre?

Antes de que terminara de parpadear la tenía sentada a mi izquierda, en la vacante que había dejado Ángela, alisando compulsivamente su falda con las dos manos. Una sensación de alarma empezó a vibrar dentro de mí.

-Bella, en… en Halloween Edward se quedó en casa, solo. Nosotros estábamos en el baile y Carlisle y Esme fueron a una fiesta en el pueblo. Pero al volver descubrimos que estuvo cerca de tu casa esa noche.

Asentí frunciendo el ceño. Mientras duró el baile nosotras estábamos en La Push, con Jake y compañía, así que era lógico que no nos hubiéramos cruzado con él. Recordé la presencia vampírica al terminar la Iniciación, pero Alice me distrajo cuando siguió contándome en voz baja. Todos los vampiros de la sala la escuchaban con claridad pero así evitaba que el vampiro en la planta alta la oyera.

-Cuando llegamos a casa, sobre las doce, me dijo que ni Ángela ni tú estabais en tu casa o en el pueblo y que estaba muy preocupado. Había pasado horas recorriendo Forks y los bosques cercanos sin resultado.

-Es... comprensible, que no pudiera encontraros -comentó Jasper cuando Alice hizo otra pausa-; debido a vuestro olor… o falta de él, sois difíciles de rastrear.

-Si, normalmente es una gran ventaja. Ayuda a mantener un perfil bajo -fruncí el ceño-. Angie y yo estuvimos en La Push hasta más o menos esa hora, en una fogata en la playa, es muy raro que no nos lo cruzáramos.

-El caso es que me pidió que os buscara para saber si estabais bien… Pero no pude veros, tal como me explicaste.

-Si, ya te dije que la protección psíquica es total en las ceremonias secretas. Precisamente te avisé para evitar que te preocuparas...

-Está bien -Alice asintió muy rápido con la cabeza-, yo esperaba algo así, pero Edward insistió en que lo intentara. El caso es que si hubo algo que vi. Pero no fue relacionado con la ceremonia.

Se creó un silencio bastante espeso en la habitación, con todos los vampiros de la sala inmóviles y expectantes. Ninguno de los presentes había sido informado al parecer y la tensión y la curiosidad que emanaba de ellos era abrumadora. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Jasper se levantó y se acercó un poco a las escaleras, pero no le di importancia ya que me imaginé que sus sentidos empáticos estaban embotados.

-Os vi a las dos… A Ángela y a ti... juntas.

-Ahá.

-Desnudas -explicó Alice y noté como todos se tensaban y volvían su mirada hacia mi. No tuve que mirar a Emmett para saber que tenía la boca abierta-. En el suelo de tu cuarto. Estabais...

-No hace falta que expliques más, Alice, me hago una idea. ¿Qué pasó entonces?

-Edward decidió interrumpiros, pero yo vi que no podría entrar, así que se fue a vigilar la casa -así que esa era la presencia que sentí esa noche al pasear por la planta baja. La planta alta estaba totalmente sellada y no fue hasta que bajé que Edward pudo sentirme, probablemente leyó mi mente (mis divagaciones medio dormidas) y se fue-. Y no me ha vuelto a hablar desde entonces.

Antes de que nadie pudiera comentar nada (y juro que Emmett tenía al menos una pregunta que hacer), Jasper subió a toda velocidad la escalera y los Cullen se levantaron de un salto. Yo salí corriendo también, sabiendo que esa reacción solo podía significar que Ángela estaba en peligro.

Antes de que terminara de dar una tercera zancada, unos brazos me rodearon la cintura y Rosalie me tomó en brazos y me transportó a velocidad vampírica hasta la puerta abierta de la habitación que supuse era de Edward, dada la cantidad de CDs de las paredes. El resto nos siguió a pocos segundos de distancia.

Allí, en medio de la habitación, estaba Ángela abrazada a Jasper, que nos vió entrar y me hizo una señal para que me acercara. A unos cinco metros, tirado contra una pared al otro lado de la habitación Edward se intentaba poner en pie sin dejar de sujetase la mandíbula (obra de Jasper, que se toma muy en serio las ofensas contra las damas).

Antes de acercarme comprobé que Ángela estaba furiosa, una emoción que hasta entonces no había notado en ella. Nada más verme se desembarazó de los brazos de Jasper y se acercó a mí señalando acusatoriamente a Edward.

-¡Intentó quitarme el amuleto!

-¿Qué? -pregunté confusa- ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque me negué a responderle!

El resto de la familia había entrado ya en la habitación y nos rodearon. Carlisle se acercó a Edward, le ayudó a ponerse en pie y se puso a hablar con él en voz baja, al menos lo suficientemente baja para los humanos de la reunión. Ángela se calmó un poco gracias a las caricias que Esme comenzó a darle en la espalda y empezó a explicarnos.

-Me dijo que necesitaba una respuesta, así que se la di. Le dije que antes de tener una relación o de siquiera plantearmela, necesitaba conocerle mejor y me contestó que le conocía tanto como a tí y que si me había entregado a tí en Halloween podría juzgar si quería una relación con él.

Edward agachó la cabeza abochornado por las miradas de desaprobación (y supongo que también por los pensamientos) de su familia. Incluso Carlisle parecía seriamente decepcionado.

-Entonces le dije que tú eras diferente, que la magia nos había unido, y empezó a cabrearse y a decir… ¡estupideces sobre lo que está bien y mal! Y a exigirme que le contara que habíamos hecho la noche de Samhain. Me negué, le dije que era un secreto entre nosotras ¡y se enfadó aún más!

-Oh, Ángela -Esme le acarició el pelo-, no nos juzgues por la reacción de Edward. Sus sentimientos le han cegado.

Rosalie se acercó unos metros a Edward y se puso con los brazos en jarra.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a meterte en su relación!

-Ángela -expliqué con voz suave para calmarla-, Alice nos vió en una visión. _Follando_ -añadí mentalmente.

A Ángela se le desorbitaron los ojos, pero se quedó callada, sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer. No está permitido hablar de lo que ocurre o no dentro de una ceremonia, así que ninguna de las dos podía revelar nada de aquella noche. Lo mejor era dejar que pensaran lo que quisieran interviniendo lo mínimo posible. Lo que fuera para proteger nuestros secretos.

-¿De cuando…? -me transmitió el recuerdo de excitación antes de la ceremonia, y la sensación de mi mano en su cuerpo. Me sorprendió un poco al descubrir que la experiencia había sido casi erótica para ella, pero asentí sin decir nada, disculpándome una y otra vez por ponerla en esa situación embarazosa.

-Pues aquí no tenemos ningún problema, ¿verdad Rose? -Alice me rodeó los hombros con el brazo. Todos asintieron con murmullos de confirmación y Ángela enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-A ver, solo para dejarlo claro -expliqué lo más rápido que pude-: Ángela y yo NO tenemos una relación romántica. Somos tan amigas como siempre. Incluso más que antes. Como hermanas si lo preferís.

-¿Entonces…?

-No, Emmett, tampoco fue sexo casual. Lo primero que tenéis que considerar es que no tenéis ni idea de en qué consiste una ceremonia de Iniciación y que, lamentablemente, jamás podréis participar en una para averiguarlo.

Todos, incluido Edward que se puso en pie finalmente, se quedaron pensativos. Carlisle asintió, el más comprensivo y experimentado del Coven Cullen.

-Así que sintiéndolo mucho, no diré una palabra más sobre la noche de Halloween. Lo que ocurriera fue asunto exclusivo entre Ángela y yo. Ni siquiera se lo desvelaría a uno de mis hermanos de la congregación, mucho menos -señalé a Edward con una mano- a un pseudo amante celoso.

Era lo máximo que podía mencionar del asunto sin confirmar o negar nada pero pareció zanjar el tema. Tomé de la mano a Ángela y me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación.

-Ángela -sonó la voz de Edward, ronca y avergonzada-, lo siento, de verdad. Por favor...

Ella no giró la cabeza para mirarlo pero me dejó sentir por el vínculo telepático lo dolida que se sentía y que quería salir de allí, así que la dejé pasar delante mía y me giré sobre mis talones para encararlo.

-Tú -volví a señalar a Edward, esta vez con un dedo amenazante-, si vuelves a atentar contra la privacidad de mi pupila u otro miembro de mi congregación, consideraré que intentas acceder a nuestros secretos y te sellaré ese don que tan fácil te hace la vida.

Bajé con paso rápido la escalera y me senté en el sofá a esperar con Ángela el regreso de los Cullen. Bajaron por parejas, primero Emmett y Rosalie y luego Alice con Jasper, que nos explicó que se había situado junto a la escalera porque empezó a sentir mucha tensión emanando de Edward. Alice se nos echó encima pidiendo perdón porque sus visiones habían generado todo el problema y Rosalie no dejó de criticar a Edward y su manera malcriada de comportarse en vez de afrontar las cosas como eran.

Esme y Carlisle bajaron por fin, pero Edward no les acompañó. Según la versión de sus indulgentes padres había vuelto a marcharse para reflexionar en soledad, ya que estaba muy avergonzado por su comportamiento.

Ángela se relajó totalmente a los diez minutos de volver al salón, aunque se negó a comentar nada sobre Edward. Seguimos merendando como si nada hubiera pasado y empezamos a hablar de que harían los Cullen cuando tuvieran que abandonar Forks.

-Sinceramente Carlisle, y con todo el respeto, habiendo sido transformado con veintisiete años es creíble que finjas tener treinta… pero cuarenta no te echaría yo ni borracha. Y lo mismo te digo a tí, corazón -añadí mirando a Esme-, a tí te echo veintipico por muchos treinta y dos que vivieras.

-Es lo malo de la transformación -Esme sonrió tocándose la mejilla-, la piel se alisa y endurece, dando este aspecto tan… juvenil.

-Por eso opino… A ver, me podéis mandar a la mierda si no os gusta la idea…. Que vosotros dos deberíais empezar en la universidad la próxima vez.

-Oh, sí -exclamó Ángela-, Carlisle puede ser un estudiante de medicina.

-Y Esme podría estudiar diseño conmigo -añadió Alice muy excitada, aunque el resto parecía seguir procesando mis palabras.

-Los demás podéis empezar de nuevo en el instituto o directamente en la facultad. Eso os daría unos diez años de margen. Veinte si usáis bien el maquillaje.

Me miraron atentamente sin responder.

-No me digáis que nunca se os ha ocurrido usar maquillaje… ¿Prótesis de silicona para fingir arrugas? ¿Contorneado para afilar los rostros? ¿Maquillaje teatral para evitar el efecto del Sol sobre la piel?

Todos miraron al unísono a Alice, que se había quedado mirándome con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido?!

-Pues ya tenéis algo con lo que entreteneros los días soleados -empecé a reírme y Emmett se unió a mí, contagiado por mi buen humor.

Seguimos comentando detalles sobre esas nuevas vidas que podrían tener el próximo cambio de escenario. Cómo Jasper y Rosalie podrían ser los hermanos pequeños de Carlisle y Edward y Emmett los de Esme. Alice se autoproclamó mejor amiga de Esme y decidieron que su coartada para vivir juntos sería… compartir el alquiler, como buenos estudiantes universitarios con poca pasta.

-¡Incluso podríamos ajustarnos a un presupuesto de estudiantes!

La vida eterna con dinero ilimitado parecía de repente muy aburrida desde el punto de vista de los Cullen si se emocionaban tanto planeando compras semanales en Walmart y mantener un armario de ropa durante todo un año.

Para cuando me di cuenta estaban a punto de dar las siete y miré mi móvil alarmada esperando ver veinte llamadas perdidas. Luego recordé que Charlie no se comporta como Renée y que probablemente ni siquiera habría llegado a casa. De todas maneras le llamé para explicarle dónde estaba y por qué no había preparado la cena.

Carlisle insistió en ponerse al teléfono para disculparse personalmente por "haberme retenido tanto tiempo" e invitó a Charlie a cenar el fin de semana para agradecerle yo no sé muy bien qué. Cuando lo dijo el doctor sexy tuvo todo el sentido del mundo y Charlie se quedó encantado, que es lo que importa.

Así que después de muchos abrazos, muchos tapers llenos de pastelitos y muchos agradecimientos por una parte y por otra Ángela y yo nos montamos en Chevy y nos alejamos de la casa de los Cullen, oculta entre una maraña de árboles. Los primeros minutos los pasamos en un silencio acogedor.

-Bella.

-Dime.

-Lo que Alice vio…

-Fue una posibilidad que no ocurrió. Dado que no podía ver la ceremonia, al forzar una visión vio la única posibilidad no relacionada con la Iniciación.

-Pero fue una posibilidad.

-Sí.

-¿Deseaste…? -se quedó callada un minuto entero- ¿Me deseaste?

-Ángela, te tuve delante desnuda y cubierta de aceite, claro que te deseé.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. No sentía ningún pudor por contarle la verdad a Ángela, que lógicamente si tenía un poco de vergüenza por estar tratando un tema tabú según la educación que había recibido en casa. Curiosamente y a pesar de lo que estábamos hablando, no había ninguna tensión en el ambiente. Ella se sentía cómoda conmigo después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntas.

Mientras yo conducía y ella miraba por la ventanilla noté como su humor cambiaba poco a poco. Se sentía orgullosa y su autoestima crecía por minutos. Sonreí, contenta de que lo que comenzó como un momento incómodo previo a la Iniciación tuviera repercusiones tan positivas para ella.

Al llegar a su casa aparqué en la acera y Ángela se volvió hacia mí.

-Gracias, Bella.

-No hay de qué, Angie -le sonreí.

-No, de veras… Tú… gracias por todo.

Sacudí la cabeza y seguí sonriendo.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi pupila… y mi amiga.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pero Ángela no se bajó del coche. Noté cómo en su interior bullían dudas y nervios, pero esperé a que fuera ella la que dijera algo. Después de un rato mirando su regazo, me miró y se acercó a besarme. En los labios. Fue solo un roce, el beso más suave que me han dado en mi vida, pero noté enseguida la impronta mágica que me señalaba que era su primer beso.

Con un "hasta mañana" Angie salió del coche y me saludó con la mano hasta que arranqué.

Volví a casa preocupada y tratando de poner mis pensamientos en orden. Era obvio que Ángela no tenía ni idea de qué significa un primer beso en nuestro mundo. Nunca me había detenido a explicárselo porque pensé que ya lo habría dado y me sentí culpable por mi deficiencia como mentora. Menuda cagada a cuatro días de la Iniciación.

En el mundo mágico el intercambio del primer beso es una promesa prácticamente irrompible. Rogué que ese beso permaneciera entre nosotras para evitarnos problemas. Porque por mucho cariño que le tuviera a Ángela y pasara lo que pasase en la Iniciación… no podía comprometerme a ser yo quien la desvirgara.


End file.
